I Am More Than A Weapon
by edmac
Summary: In an AU where bending is only a myth and all the nations are united as one Empire. Korra, the Avatar, is seen as a monster and is forced to become a weapon for Emporer Hiroshi. What will become of Korra and how will she be able to become the Avatar she was destined to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** I begin this new fic with a story. It's more like the story before the story. It's an idea that has been tumbling around in my head and I finally decided to write it down. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I don't own any of these characters or the Legend of Korra.

EM ;)

* * *

 **Ch. 1 Nothing But A Curse**

Perched quietly on the edge of the rooftop I lazily gaze towards the setting sun admiring the changing colors and the natural beauty before me.

I can feel my robes sway gently in the wind as I watch a flock of birds begin to take flight. Oh, how I long to follow that same wind and flow freely throughout the land and to be free to follow my own path, but I cannot. I will and forever be nothing more than a prisoner and a weapon to a tyrannical King.

I look down as movement catches my eye and watch attentively as a young woman tends the garden alongside the Queen. Her beautiful blue robes are fitted smoothly against her bronze figure.

She was slightly older than me, but that didn't stop the pounding of my heart. I have been watching her for days now. Creepy, probably, but being someone who isn't supposed to exist, a monster who should be in chains I am fearful to confront her.

My skills to quietly move about the palace was known, but only allowed because I had slowly gained the trust of the guards. This is what gave me the opportunity to catch my first glimpses of her. Glimpses of the beauty that escorted the Queen through her garden every sunset.

Tonight was the night I would face my fears and approach her by finally leaving the safety of my rooftop.

I watched as the Queen exited the garden leaving the young attendant alone as she finished tending to the plants. I swiftly jumped from the high rooftop softening my landing with my air bending, and I slowly creep closer to her zigzagging from bush to bush. I kept my distance but always keeping her within my sight.

"If you think you are that light on your feet you are mistaken."

Her beautiful blue eyes face me as I shyly step out of the bushes.

"I didn't think you heard me."

"You must be at least be twenty and still acting so childish."

Even though her words were harsh I could see the small blush on her cheeks.

"I can't help it. Seeing such a beautiful woman like you makes me feel like a child again."

I bend down plucking one of the fire lilies and handing it to her.

"You make my heart race and my body shake."

She slowly reaches towards my hand as she takes the flower. Our fingers graze each other slightly and the touch is almost electrifying.

Her eyes shift towards mine as she pulls the flower closer to her taking in its fragrance. Her deep blue eyes burrow deep into mine entrancing me and making it almost feels like my body was paralyzed under her gaze.

"My name is Katara. I've never seen you around here before. Are you a new guard?"

I stand there unable to find the words to explain how I am a monster hidden within these walls and before I knew it lies seemed to rush out of my mouth.

"My name is Aang, and I am a night watchman, but I take it I'm not very good if you heard me?"

I scratch the back of my neck nervously, but I see she believes me and smiles kindly at me.

"Well, I must return to the Queen. It was nice to meet you Aang."

She begins to walk away but then turns around slightly.

"Maybe we can meet here tomorrow night as well? If you're not busy?"

I try my best to keep my smile from showing.

"Yes, I will be here!"

She turns and walks into the palace and I can't help, but jump high into the air.

"YES! YES! YES!"

My little dance is interrupted when a fist hits my shoulder.

"Avatar Aang! You have skills!"

I look to see Prince Hiroshi smiling at me and now gripping my shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Shh. She doesn't know I'm the Avatar so you can't tell her ok?"

He nods understandingly, but the smile never leaves his face.

"So what are you doing out so late at night, my Prince?" I turn towards him with a mischevious smile.

"Want to go blow some of the noblewomen's dresses up again?"

The Prince smiles as his eyes sparkle with mischief and adventure.

He doesn't need to tell me what he wishes to do as I have seen that look many times.

* * *

After a night of laughter and destroying a few cases of cabbages, the Prince and I are now resting staring up at the stars.

"Aang, when I become King and Emperor I promise to free you."

I turn my face towards him.

"I know the King has high expectations of you. I am happy where I am and being by your side, my friend."

I look over to see the young prince laying there quietly. He is a young married man already and soon he will be the ruler of the world. I know these small moments we share won't last forever.

I stare a little longer up at the sky contemplating what there is to come when I hear soft snore next to me.

The Prince was fast asleep on the grass and I get up and quietly help him to his room closing his door softly when I set out. As I turn to head towards my room a large shadow appears in front of me.

"Avatar, the leniency I have shown you is for my son, but the moment I feel you are pushing your limits I will return you to the catacombs I once had you in."

I bow my head quickly to the rough voice in the shadow.

"Yes, Emperor Daiki."

I hear his heavy footsteps walk away and my breathing begins to even out.

* * *

 **Six Months Laters**

* * *

Meeting Katara was something I looked forward to every day and my love for her had grown substantially. I was no longer fine just seeing her at night and only for a few hours.

I wanted us to be together and have a life together.

As evening approached I walk towards the small figure in the garden that was waiting for me and I can feel that my heart is filled with uncertainty, but I muster the courage to continue towards her.

She is sitting facing the setting sun but turns to me as she hears me approach and her beautiful blue eyes connect with mine that makes my stomach flutter with butterflies.

I walk to her agilely taking her hands into mine and guiding her to her feet.

"Katara leave the palace with me. Let's run away far from here and get married."

Her eyes quickly filled with concern as she stares into my eyes.

"Why can't we stay here?"

I hold my tongue and I know I should tell her my true identity, but it wouldn't matter I would never show her that side of me.

"I'm not allowed to marry, so the only way is to leave this place."

Our country did restrict marriage between certain classes of people and so it wouldn't be completely unbelievable that someone like myself would be unable to marry.

She bites her lip as she looks down at her feet, but her eyes eventually meet again with mine.

"When do we leave?"

I pull her in and kiss her deeply as my hand dig into her hair. I loved this woman more than anything. I love this woman more than my safety and life. I would do anything for her.

"Pack your stuff and tomorrow night we can meet here and leave together."

I feel her warmth within my arms and I set my chin on top of her head as we reassure ourselves of the decision we have made.

Soon after we part and I sneak back into my room through the window.

I make my way to my small bed and sit there momentarily mulling over all the consequences of my actions to come, but none of them could convince me to not run away with the love of my life.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and I quickly packed the few belongings I owned into my nap sack. I suddenly hear the door slam behind me and a strong fear begins to swell in my chest.

"What are you doing Avatar Aang?"

I take a breath of relief after hearing the Prince's voice behind me.

"Nothing really just putting some stuff away. What can I do for you Prince Hiroshi?"

"What are you planning? Another date with Katara? You know being the Avatar your not allowed to date and if my father finds out he will imprison you again."

"I will eventually end things with her."

Hiroshi's irritated face told me that was not the answer he wanted. Even though he was a good man he was also a prince that wasn't used to the word no or not having his way.

"Ok, ok. I will end things with her tonight. I know you need to show your father you have me under control."

He smiles knowing he got his way and walks out the door shutting it securely.

I take a deep breath feeling the relief that the Prince left so easily.

I waited several hours till the moon was high in the sky and take my nap sack over my shoulder jumping out my window.

I jog most of the way to the garden and finally slow down to a walk once I see Katara's stiletto in the moonlight. I reach for her arm and slide it slowly towards her hand taking it into mine as she smiles blissfully at me.

"Are you ready?" I whisper hoping she hadn't changed her mind.

"Yes."

My heart beats with so much joy as we both begin to make our way through the garden hand in hand. We can see the high wall growing closer in front of us, but we still have to hide behind a few bushes as a patrol of guards pass us.

I quietly lead her to small bush growing along the wall and push back the branches revealing a small breach in the wall.

I had alway kept this place a secret knowing that one day it would come in handy.

I guided Katara into the hole and kept watch until I knew she was safe on the other side of the wall waiting for me. I follow quickly behind her and make it to the other side and I take her hand into mine once again.

We run through the open grasslands outside of the wall and begin our journey together.

We traveled for weeks before we finally made it to an abandoned temple on the side of a cliff.

We cover any traces of the temple from the outside by bushes and fallen trees and make a secret entrance that allows us to come and go.

After several days of settling and making sure we weren't followed, I was beginning to feel like we were finally safe.

* * *

While Katara was sound asleep I begin to pick flowers in the forest outside the temple and weaved them together to make a beautiful hair wreath. I was placing the last flower carefully into place as I sat on the floor of the main entrance I felt small arms embrace my neck.

"What is that my love?"

I turn placing the wreath on top of her hair.

"I love you Katara. I vow to love and cherish you for the rest of my life."

I watch as tears fill her eyes and one hand slowly touch the fragile petals on her head.

"I promise to love you and cherish you for the rest of my life," she whispers softly.

I pull her into my lap kissing her as we seal our vows to each other.

* * *

 **Several Years Later**

* * *

"Darling I am going to go pick some herbs from the forest."

I turn to face her as I place a firewood carrier on my back.

"If you wait a bit I can go with you and keep you safe."

She smiles and laughs lightly.

"I know all the paths to get here like the back of my hand I promise I won't get lost."

I walk towards her taking her face within my hands.

"I'm afraid something might happen to you and what if there are palace guards still looking for us?"

She looks up at me and she smiles trying to reassure me.

"Don't worry it has been years since we ran away. I'm sure they won't still be looking for two runaway servants."

I sigh and kiss her softly on her lips.

"Be safe ok?"

She nods and she makes her way to the temple's exit.

It has been several hours by the time I returned to the temple with my back filled with firewood. I wait excitedly to hear Katara's voice welcoming me home, but silence fills the temple.

I look through the rooms not finding any sign of her. I return to the entrance looking to see if I can see her in the distance when I hear the screams.

I take off running towards the screams ignoring the burning in my chest as I take in the cold mountain air.

When I finally reach her I see her on the ground surrounded by soldiers. I dive into them fighting them away from her with my hands.

I feel my hand grip her wrist as I take her running through the woods trying to lose the soldiers who are pursuing us, but it useless as I feel a metal chain wrap around legs forcing me to fall to my face.

I try to untie them, but soon there are more chains wrapping around my wrists and chest.

They have me completely restrained and I watched in horror as a man in a horse galloped into my view. Even from the distance, you could see he was a man of strong and tall stature. Emperor Daiki.

"I see now why you ran away, but did you really believe you I wouldn't find you, Avatar?"

No words come out as two soldier grab Katara and force her to her feet.

"Please, Emperor, let me and my husband go. We haven't done anything wrong."

A booming laugh is heard throughout the woods.

"I see you haven't told her what you are?"

I look down defeated.

"No."

"It doesn't matter either way. Kill the wench."

A sword goes towards her throat and I feel something inside me snap.

I can feel a warmth spread throughout my body and a surge of strength I had never felt before.

I break the chains and throw all the men around me into the trees surrounding us with a blast of air.

I hear the cracks of their bones breaking as the bodies hit the trees, but I do not care. All I care about is saving her.

Almost in a blink of an eye I grab the guard to her left picking him up by his neck and as I begin to speak to him it is not my voice I hear, but a harmony of voices.

"Let her go!"

I see chaos begin to erupt around me as all the soldiers begin to attack, but not a single one could hurt me. I easily vaporize their bodies with an inferno that is emitted from my hands.

My whole body is controlled by the rage I feel. The rage that they would dare lay a finger on her.

I wasn't completely in control of my body until I noticed the only people left alive was the Emperor and Katara.

The Emporer had Katara in front of him with a blade over her throat.

The harmony of voices spoke through me again as I gave my order.

"Let her go and I won't kill you."

He slowly releases her, but she doesn't run towards me. She stands there shocked looking at the mangled bodies around her.

"Katara, go, I'll meet you at home."

She nods and takes off running.

I walk towards the Emperor and for the first time I see fear in his eyes.

"Leave and never return."

He nods and gets onto his horse galloping away.

I hadn't realized how much the entire experience had taken out of me till I find it agonizing to stand, but I push myself to walk step by step trying to make my way home to her.

I finally see the temple within my view and stumble through the entrance and as I hit the floor I realize I am alone.

Where is Katara?

* * *

My eyes open again and I notice the sun had set, but the temple was still empty.

I turn and I force my weak body onto my feet. I walked out of the temple again to look for my wife when an arrow flies through my shoulder.

I am brought to my knees as pain shoots throughout my body. I look up to see Katara standing there.

All around her are soldiers and I speak the question that is ringing through my head.

"Why?"

Another arrow pierces my body not allowing me to rise to my feet.

"You lied to me! When were you going to tell me you were a monster?"

"I didn't think it would matter to you."

My voice was just above a whisper as I look up at her.

Her anger and disgust were clear on her face and I couldn't help but at that moment curse myself for being born the Avatar.

"I still love you Katara, even if you betrayed me. I still love yo..."

Several more arrows enter my body and I feel my body collapses backward onto the ground.

I can't hear the yells anymore or the accusing voices, all I feel is the warmth of my blood spreading across my body. I catch myself staring through the tops of the trees and seeing glimpses of the star filled sky.

To be born the Avatar has been nothing, but a curse.

I see a shooting star as my vision begins to fade and I wish upon that star that the Avatar to follow me doesn't suffer the same betrayal and pain I did.

"I hope you find someone who loves you as much as you love them..."

I feel a strange calmness come over me and I take a final breath.

* * *

 **End of chapter Notes:**

I made it short and to the point. I hope it was enjoyable! Not going to lie even I got heartbroken by the end! I was like "why do I do this to myself!" Next chapter will start with the introduction of Korra!

One thing you will learn about me is that I hate dragging things out. Sometimes it causes things to move a little faster than should and I apologize to anyone who dislikes it. I always finish my fics and I don't take years to do it. I hope you continue reading my next chapters. I appreciate all review and comments that can help push me in the right direction.

EM ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Well I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday! This chapter begins with Korra. I actually had to split this chapter because it was turning out longer than I thought it would be. I hope you enjoy the read.

 _*Italics is what is happening in a dream*_

Again I do not own the Legend of Korra or any of the characters.

EM ;)

* * *

 **CH 2 "What Am I?"**

*Huff Huff*

I'm running through the snow as if my life depends on it. I can feel the cold begin to dig deeper and deeper into my clothes.

Even though it already feels as if knives are piercing them I try to push my legs a little faster and continue running as I fight through the pain and force my lungs to continue taking sharp breaths of the ice cold air.

"I'm almost there."

That one whisper is the only thing that keeps me fighting and my body moving when it shouldn't.

As my small home finally comes into view all I can do is beg the sun to stay up a little longer; to allow me to make it inside before it sets, but it might be close if it wasn't already too late.

* * *

I have always had a great relationship with my parents, so I never kept any secrets from them, well, I never needed to. Until one day I found myself in a situation that changed everything, and at the time I didn't even understand what was happening myself.

It all started on my fifth birthday a few weeks ago. I was sitting at the table enjoying my new birthday present, Naga, a polar bear dog my father had carved out of wood for me. My mother had already warned me not to play too recklessly on the kitchen table because I might make a mess, but Naga was on a big adventure how could I play quietly and neatly?

So as Naga made her to the top of the imaginary mountain my elbow accidently hit the cup of water next to me.

I watched in slow motion as the cup begins to tip over the table's edge, and my hands instinctively darted over to catch it, but it was too late. The water was already on its way to the floor and that's when it happened.

The water had stopped midair, but as quickly as it did, it continues to fall and spill onto the floor.

It was so fast that it took my mind a few moments to process what had happened.

By that time, my mother had already reentered the kitchen and was scowling me for disobeying, but that one second changed my life.

Living with the curiosity of trying to comprehend what had happened overwhelmed me. A few weeks had passed and I finally decided I needed to try to replicate the phenomena, but trying to spill water on my mother's floor would definitely not be a good idea. She already threatened to take Naga away and I can't sleep without Naga.

So my plan was simple. Go to the one place where there is always water and where no one would be watching too closely.

The coast.

I packed Naga and some seal jerky into my nap sack and headed out on an adventure to the coast to try to replicate what had happened in the kitchen.

After taking the long trek through the snow I finally arrived at the shore. Hours and hours went by and nothing seemed to happen.

I was almost ready to give up and take the long walk home as I plopped myself down onto the wet sand completely disheartened when suddenly the tide began to come in.

I lift my eyes to see a wave heading straight towards me. It was big enough that I knew I would be soaked, but as I raised my hands to cover my face from the impact of the icy water, it never came.

I open my eyes to see the water had evaded me completely and watched as it receded all around me, never touching me.

I notice that my arms were still raised and as I lower them the small amount of water still returning to the sea finally reaches me.

I knew the trick only happened on instinct, but something inside me told me that I had the ability to control the water around me.

With the time I had still left before my curfew, I began practicing using my arms to move with the waves and slowly my arms turned into my whole body beginning to move fluidly like the movements of the ocean in front me.

I couldn't help but want to learn more, but when I looked towards the setting sun I realized I had overdone it.

I was going to miss my curfew and if I wasn't home before sunset I would be in big trouble and not with mom, but with dad...

* * *

I burst through the front door as the sun was still peeking over the horizon, but as I was trying to catch my breath I felt a shadow cast over me.

I can feel my body cringe under the glare and I couldn't help, but shut my eyes tight.

"Th...th... the sun's still out."

I didn't want to look up to meet the strong gaze burning into me, but after the long silence I couldn't help but open one eye to see my father standing over me with a firm look on his face.

My father was a strong brave warrior who was also the defender of our village. Who wouldn't be intimidated by him?

"What were you doing out so late and where?"

His voice was thick and stern and by no means raised or angry, but it still causes my body to flinch at the tone.

"Me and Naga went on an adventure to the coast to watch the waves. I'm sorry I lost track of time, Daddy."

I looked up and gave him the best big-eyed puppy dog look I could make and I had even gone as far as using my strongest weapon. He couldn't resist when I used "Daddy."

I can hear the rumble in his chest, but eventually, it turns into a deep sigh.

"Korra you know your Daddy gets worried about you when you go on your adventures. I know you like to go play, but next time come home before the sun begins to set."

In a quick swoop, he sweeps me up into his strong arms hugging me tightly even though my clothes are wet from the snow. I return the hug wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you Korra, I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you."

Hearing the words whispered into my ear causes my heart to ache ever so slightly. It was my fault he got this worried.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again."

He sets me down helping me out of the thick wet clothes as my mom looks over at us from the kitchen with a smile.

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Later**

* * *

After the adventure at the coast, my secrets didn't stop there and neither did my discoveries. I started to notice other things were beginning to move with me. First, it was small rocks and then I started to notice even the fire would flicker when I was upset or angry.

After I almost caught the curtains in my room on fire I decided maybe it was getting close to the time to tell my parents the truth.

The moon was high in the sky and I knew I should have already been asleep, but I couldn't sleep feeling this big weight on my chest.

I had to tell my parents tonight.

So, I get up and quickly leave my small room heading towards the kitchen.

I know every night my parents would sit together at the dining table and talk before they would go to bed, so as I walk into the kitchen I see my parents holding hands from across the table. At first, they don't notice me and I stand there silently shifting from one foot to another.

I didn't really know what to say until my mother finally spoke.

"Is there something wrong sweetie?"

I watch as my father gets out of his chair and kneels in front of me. I could see there was a worried look on his face.

"Did you have a nightmare? Want me to go fight off the monsters for you?"

I shake my head no and I finally whisper to him, "I have a secret."

I watch as both of my parents exchange a look and now my mother is getting up from her chair to join my father placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, sweetie, we are here to listen."

I can hear the worry tone in her voice and I want to take it away.

"It's nothing bad. It's just a trick I can do."

I instantly see the relief on their faces as I finish my sentence.

"Alright Korra, show us this great trick of yours," my father says smiling.

I smile back as I run towards the water jug pouring a cup of water. I place the cup onto the table and run back and grab an empty one placing it next to the full one and wave to towards them to join me.

"Ok, Daddy, I want you to take the cup of water."

He looks at me questionably but takes the small cup into his hand.

"Ok, now spill it on the floor."

He quickly looks towards his wife.

For being the strongest man and the leader of their village I know mom is the only person he fears.

His wife smiles and nods towards him.

"Only if you clean up the mess, Korra."

I nod my head repeatedly.

"Ok, here I go."

He tilts the cup in a quick dip, but since I have been practicing I quickly extend my hands moving my body fluidly as I place the falling water into the empty cup.

I look towards my parents waiting for applause or praise, but instead I only see confusion.

"It can't be," my father whispers under his breath.

He takes a step towards me and looks sternly into my eyes.

"Is there any other tricks you can do?"

I smile at him and nod as I make the candles in the room flicker. I hadn't had much practice with fire and I already learned very quickly how dangerous it can be.

I watch as both of my parents sink quickly into their chairs and panic begins to swell into my chest.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Tears begin to cloud my vision as I feel my father's reassuring arms pick me up and set me on his lap. He brushes the stray tear that falls from my eye as he kisses my forehead.

"No,no honey, It's…Well… How about I explain by telling you what my great great grandfather use to tell me?"

I wipe my eyes with the palm of my hand and nod towards him.

"Long ago before we were united as the Empire, we were four nations. Each nation had people who were gifted in their own way.

One nation was called the Earth Kingdom and their gift allowed them to move the earth at their will.

The second nation was the Air Nomads and these people traveled like the wind throughout the land and you can guess what their special gift was? It was moving the air around them.

The third nation was the Fire Nation and these people controlled fire in the palms of their hands.

And finally there were the Water Tribes and they controlled the water and ice that surrounded their homes.

Each nation ruled their own people and developed their gifts, but as time passed these gifts started disappearing. Many people blamed the loss to uniting the nations. Others said as each nation's culture and traditions slowly died so did the roots of their gifts.

So after centuries there was no one left that remembered how to use their nation's gifts and no one left to recognize what it meant when a gifted child would appear. These benders were labels as monsters and inhuman and were killed by the masses out of fear.

I would always sit and listen to my great great grandfather as he spoke of these "benders" of elements and how this story was passed on from his grandfather and his grandfather passed it down to him. I never heard any story similar to his and everyone, including my parents, said they were nothing but myths and superstition. I would have never believed they were actually true."

A long silence followed after my father's story and then a question popped into my head.

"Am I a monster?"

My mother nearly leaped out of her chair reaching towards me as tears begin to run down her face.

"We would never think or believe you are a monster Korra. You are our daughter who is gifted and we love you."

My parents tried to comfort me the best they could, but by the end of the night I just ended up lying in bed staring at the ceiling and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

 _(I look around and I recognize it as the Northern Territory, but it wasn't the Northern Territory I saw when I visited my uncle with my father. There were differences in the building and the people._

 _As I try to inspect more of the city I find myself walking with a woman who smiles kindly at me as I reach down taking her hand. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of blue and her clothes are so different from what I have seen the normal Northern women wear._

 _I can feel my heart flutter and fill with happiness as I stare back at her. I know I love this woman, but why? Who is she?_

 _Who am I?_

 _Before I can ask the woman the questions echoing in my head I hear screams coming from the docks as two men come running towards me._

 _"Avatar Kuruk we are being attacked!"_

 _I take a quick glance at the woman who nods knowing and I rush after the men. As the dock comes into few I see men fighting with water and ice. I thought my small movements of water were amazing but the sight before me was beyond my comprehension._

 _I quickly realize that the invaders were destroying everything in their path including hurting women and children and the villagers were now beginning to get overpowered by the vicious invaders. My anger and hurt at seeing who I felt were my friends and family being beaten down begun to overwhelm me._

 _I suddenly feel a warm sensation take over my body. The calmness I felt was like no other and I saw as all the elements begin circling around me._

 _Water, Earth, Fire and Air._

 _My feet begin to lift off the ground until I was high enough where all eyes could see me._

 _A harmony of voices begins to flow through my mouth as I stare down at the invaders._

 _"I am the vessel that holds light and peace and with this power, I bring balance to this world! I am the Avatar and I refuse to allow you to destroy this village!")_

I slowly begin to open my eyes as I feel someone shaking me lightly.

"Wake up sweetie it's morning."

"I am the Avatar."

At first, I say it still within my dream state, but as my eyes begin to adjust to the light I realize everything I witness was just a dream. No, it couldn't be just a dream a dream. It didn't feel like one but felt more like a memory.

"What was that honey?"

I begin the grip the sheets around me as I look up at her in uncertainty.

"Mom have you ever had a dream that felt like a memory, but it wasn't you in it?"

My mom sits at the edge of my bed and her face wrinkles as she thinks.

"Well, I have heard some people have past lives? But I am not a believer in that. It was just a vivid dream, dear."

Could it have been a memory of a past life? They called her the Avatar, but what is an Avatar?

I hear a soft knock on the door as my father steps in.

"Are you beautiful ladies ready to join me for some breakfast?"

My father's smiles take all the uneasiness away and we follow him back into the kitchen and enjoy a great breakfast together.

* * *

After an uneventful day, I was sent off to bed a little early. No one has brought up what had happened a few days before and I haven't tried to bend anything either.

To be truthful I was afraid. I am afraid what it meant to be a bender; I am afraid I was having dreams of a past life I know nothing about, and I am afraid of what I was becoming and if I would become a monster feared by my friends.

This cycle of thinking didn't allow my mind to rest enough to actually fall asleep and at some point in the middle of the night, I heard a small knock at our front door. If I were asleep, like I should have been, I wouldn't have heard it.

I creep quietly to my door to listen and to see who would come to visit so late at night.

I hear my father's thick footsteps followed by my mother's light ones.

"Unalaq, Brother, thank you for coming on such short notice from the Northern Territory."

I hear them walk towards the kitchen and after hearing the chairs move; I quietly open my bedroom door and tiptoe down the hallway to sit by the doorway to the kitchen.

"Is it really true, brother? Is Korra a bender?"

I hear my father's deep sigh.

"Yes, and I am afraid what the villagers might do. Have you found out anything through the resources you have as Governor of the Northern Territory?"

"Most people in the Northern Territory still deny the existence of benders, but what I have heard is that after Emperor Hiroshi ascended the throne four years ago he has slowly been increasing the amount of guards in the Northern Territory. I didn't notice at first since it's not my place to allow or deny them in my territory, but in fact, it's true. I am not exactly sure why, but some of my informants tell me they are looking for someone."

"Could they be looking for Korra?"

Her mother's fearful voice pierces through the air.

"I do not know Senna, but they are tight lip about it."

"What do you advice us to do brother?"

"There were whispers of another group looking for someone as well and I met with one of them, Iroh. We spoke of Korra briefly just enough that I felt I could trust him. He believes she is the Avatar."

Realization hits me like a wave crashing over me. So there is such a thing as the Avatar?

"The Avatar has been used as a weapon by Emperor Hiroshi's Ancestors for hundreds of years, but before then the Avatar brought peace and balance to the world. His organization, the White Lotus, is trying to intercept the new Avatar before the Emperor corrupt him or her again. They hope to take back the Avatar and place her on the right path."

"How do we know she is the Avatar they search for?"

"The Avatar is the only person who can manipulate all four elements and he too was slightly skeptical of my claim that Korra might be the Avatar. Emporer Hiroshi and his father's before him have been trying to destroy the White Lotus so they will not meet with me again until they come to see and get Korra themselves."

I hear a chair pushed back and fall to the floor.

"They aren't taking my daughter!"

A soft voice interjects quickly.

"Tonraq, Korra's asleep please don't wake her."

"Senna how can you sit there calmly when he is talking about giving our daughter to strangers!"

I can't help but peek around the corner to see my father standing in front of my uncle. His hands are clenched into fists and I can see his chest rise up and down in anger. My mother slowly stands to her feet taking one of his clenched fists into her hand and begins to softly stroke it.

"If Emperor Hiroshi were to find out Korra is here and in fact she is the one he is looking for, none of us are safe. How long do you think we can hide her? If the White Lotus can keep her safe then I am fine letting her go because I will know no matter where she is, she is alive and happy."

I watch as his shoulder slump in defeat and I quickly place my back against the wall hiding again.

I don't want them to send me away. I want to stay home.

I hear my uncle voice once more.

"Brother be prepared if the Emperor is to arrive before the White Lotus do. I will send word to you with their instructions."

I hear the chairs move and their footsteps beginning to walk towards me. I quickly jump up and dash to my room as they leave the kitchen.

"Brother, be safe and prepare your daughter."

"Be safe as well, brother, I will wait for your instructions."

I hear the door close and take the opportunity to close my door quietly. I walk back to my bed and wrap myself in my blankets.

As I close my eyes I hear my door quietly open.

I tried my best to act asleep as I feel my bed move with the weight of someone. I feel my hair being moved behind my ear by the unmistakable calluses of my father's fingers.

I hear his soft whisper as he kisses my head.

"I love you so much Korra."

I can feel my eyes begin to fill with tears, but I am relieved to feel him stand and leave my room.

I sit up wiping my eyes as I look towards the door.

"I love you too, Daddy."

* * *

After a night full of tears, my father invites me to an early hunting trip the next day.

I had never been invited before and ran upstairs to grab my nap sack with Naga in it.

As we walk I notice my father is taking me far from the village where I can't even see the dark spots of the other huts or the market. I turn to my father worried of the far distance.

"Father why are we going so far and not closer to the shore to get tiger seals?"

He stops in his tracks and sets his pack down.

"Korra what have I told you about warriors?"

I smile at the thought.

"Warriors protect their families and their homes. Even if the village people are not family by blood they are your home."

I look up at my father proudly remembering the words he spoke to me, but his face is worried.

"Korra we are out here so you can learn to protect your family and home. Many people may not understand what you are. Some will even try to use you as a weapon or hurt you, but you must resist and always protect, not hurt."

I dig my boot into the snow.

"I don't understand."

This time, when I look up I see my father's smile.

"We are here to learn how to bend."

I can feel the smile broaden across my face.

My father explained the rules to me.

I am not allowed to bend without their presence and never in front of anyone else and I am to keep my gifts a secret.

So from that day on, my father and I would travel deep into the tundra and practice bending the different elements.

The images of my dream focused me on learning as much as I could about bending, especially water. I wanted to be the protector I saw in my dream.

I moved around my father quickly as I threw rocks and boulders, water and ice, and even a few fireballs at my father and my father being a strong warrior and our current protector, expertly dodged all the attacks.

Except for this one fireball that caught his bum on fire and he had to run and sit on a pile of snow.

I was slowly beginning to learn how to control my bending even though my teacher was not a bender.

* * *

It was another day and I was ready to go sparring with my father but he ended up having to go to meetings with the council, so instead, I would have to go to the market with my mother.

I loved the market it was fun and full of life and sometimes I would even get to play with the children there too.

My mother held my hand as we made our way to a herb vendor, which happened to be next to the weapon's vendor.

I tug at my mom's sleeve as I point towards the owner of the weapon's stand. She smiles softly at me and nods.

"Just don't leave my sight ok, Korra."

"Yes, ma'am!"

I run quickly towards the table and look in awe at all the knives and weapons the hunters of her village would use to bring meat to their homes.

"Hello, youngster, your father is Tonraq I presume?"

I look up at the older man smiling and nodding proudly.

The weapon's vendor's white hair stuck out from under is hat untamed and his presence gave off a weird vibe, but everyone knows no matter how crazy Dock seems he was the best weapon's vendor in the village.

"He always carries this knife around!"

I said point to the small hunting blade on the table.

"Now does he? I actually remember him buying a similar knife from me. He is a very loyal customer. He also has these," he says pointing at a few other weapons.

He goes on a bit about the history of each knife and their purpose as I listen intently until a snowball hits me on the side of my face.

I feel my face grow hot from anger as I turn to a group of boys laughing.

"You're not a boy, Korra! You could never be a strong warrior like your father!"

As I listen to them start laughing all over again I can feel myself about to explode until my father's voice enters my thoughts and calms me.

"Weak people seek revenge, strong people forgive, and intelligent people ignore foolishness."

Taking a deep breath I turn my attention back to the weapon's vendor and brush the snow from his table.

I deeply bow apologizing for the snow and rudeness from the boys. I turn to walk back towards my mother, but as I do I see another, larger, snowball heading towards my head.

This time as the snowball approaches, and by accident, I get into my defensive stance and turn the advancing snowball into water that falls to the ground in front of me.

My heart begins to race as I see the boys look at me with their wide eyes.

I quickly get out of my stance and run towards my mother taking her hand and hoping no one else noticed what I have done.

I was relieved that by the time we were leaving the market the young boys had forgotten or didn't understand what they had seen and are now playing other games as if nothing had happened.

I tighten my grip around my mother's hand and tell myself to be more careful.

As we walked out of the market I noticed a lone soldier gaze on me. His cold eyes never left me and gave me a weird shiver down my back as we left to go home.

That was the first time I had seen an Empire Guard at the market.

* * *

Another week had gone by and my bending was becoming somewhat convenient.

I had learned how to start controlled fire even with wet lumber and the best one was how to radiate heat from my core. This definitely helped especially on a really cold night I would focus and warm my body and sleep comfortably.

That evening I was helping my mother set the table for dinner when my father bursts through the door.

"Senna, soldiers! Hide Korra! I will try to hold them off!"

I watched as my father runs back out the door without a second glance and as I stare at the door I feel my mother's tight grip picking me up and taking me to the corner of the kitchen.

She begins removing several wooden panels from the wall revealing a small space just big enough for me to fit. I can see a full bag tucked into the floor of the wall space as she places me inside.

She grabs my face with her hands and I can see her blue eyes filled with fear as she begins giving me instructions.

"Korra, sweetie, no matter what happens don't come out. If your father and I leave wait a few days before you come out. There should be enough food in the bag to last a week. A man named, Master Jeong Jeong, will come and he comes he will say 'There is only one person who can bring balance' and you will answer 'The Avatar.' Your uncle should be with him and they will take you somewhere safe. Remember this phrase. This is how you should introduce yourself to people that want to protect you and if someone doesn't answer you with the correct phrase. Run."

I just nod as my mother kisses my forehead and replaces the boards in front of me. on one of the boards there was a small crack leaving me just enough room to see through and as I watch my mother walk away, the door is broken in by several men.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes** : Cliffhanger I know! Well, this is just the beginning of the story that is inside my head. I hope you like it. To give you something to look forward to, Korra as a child will not last long just maybe a few more chapters and I plan to eventually change the rating to M. This story and like most of my stories turn dark it's only a matter of when. So I hope you enjoy it and give me a few reviews. I take all of your comments into consideration as I edit my newer chapters.

EM ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** So here is part two of the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy and comment your thoughts.

EM ;)

* * *

 **Ch 3. "The Cries in the Night"**

* * *

 **Korra's Point of View**

* * *

Pieces of the wooden door fly everywhere as I watch in horror as a group of men burst through the entrance and followed by another set bringing in my father. His body slumps forward as they drag him in him by his arms. His hands are tied behind his back and his clothes are ripped and covered in what I presume is his own blood as his feet drag limp across the floor. His long hair hangs loosely around his face covering the majority of the deep blue bruises on it. I hold back my sobs seeing the man I admired as the strongest person in the world so broken.

As they enter the middle of the room they push him onto the floor forcing him to his knees. My mother rushes to his side taking his face into her hands.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" A man in a black mask yells at her.

There are at least five men that had walked into their home and all were in black suits and faces covered with masks. Their green goggles reflect the small light that radiated from their candles and fireplace.

They were all carrying black square sticks in their hands that I didn't recognize, but soon realize how painful they could be as they place one onto my father's arm.

He screams in agony as his body slumps and falls to the floor. I watch as my mother remains strong resists crying as she watches them continue to torture her husband.

"I am going to ask you one more time. Where is the girl?!"

Both of my parents remain silent, but this time, instead of placing the object on my father, he places it on my mother.

Her scream fills the room and I stare at her body as it continues to twitch on the floor.

I can see the anger fuel my father as jumps up head-butting the man who had hurt his wife, but he is quickly subdued with another touch of the black bar.

I watch as the man looks around towards the others.

"Search the home. She has to be here."

The masked men begin running throughout the house throwing things, opening cabinets, in search of me.

One of the men even walks right up to my hiding place and I can't help, but hold my breath and try not to move an inch, nothing that will tip him off that I am hidden within the wall he stands in front of.

I can hear his breathing through the device on his face as he screens the dark corner of the kitchen but after a few moments, he walks away.

I am able to breathe again.

"Nothing, Sir!"

"Maybe she has already been taken by the White Lotus?"

The man shakes his head, but then the door opens again.

An average height man steps in. His head is shaven and there is a scar on his left eyebrow. He begins to speak and his tone is so elegant, so calm.

"No, I have a feeling she is still here, but if she won't come out maybe we can convince her to."

He walks up to my parents who are now both on their knees and I watch as spheres of air begin encircling their heads.

Their heads automatically tilt back and it seems as if their air is being pulled right out of them. Even watching the agony of their faces the man speaks calmly to the house.

"If you wait any longer to come out your parents will die and we will still find you. If you decide to come out I will spare their lives, but it is your choice."

I stand in the dark emptiness of the space in the wall and I can feel the tears begin to fall down my face. I continue to stand there silently as I watch the air slowly rotate around my parents' heads.

I tighten my fists and clench my jaw at the thought that in order to protect my family I will have to become everything my parents are fighting to prevent. I take one more moment and apologize quietly to my father, to my mother and then quickly throw the boards covering me aside and step out of the place my mother hid me in. I can see my parents' eyes begin to flutter as they are starting to lose consciousness and scream at the man.

"PLEASE STOP! I'M HERE!"

Instantly the spheres disappear and my parents begin to cough and take gasping breaths.

I watch as my mother's terrified eyes look towards me as I begin to walk towards the man, but as I get closer I hear words that stop me in my tracks.

"Kill them."

I hear the buzzing sound of the black sticks change to a louder hum as they begin to walk towards my parents.

I run at them throwing my fists into the air towards them, but instead of the fire or rocks, I had expected to see, bursts of air throw all the men away except for the bald man who seems to push the wind away.

I step in front of my parents with my fist now engulfed in fire.

"You promised!"

I listen as the man begins to laugh and the other men begin to pick themselves up.

"So you really are the Avatar, not just some foolish waterbender."

The fallen men are now up and ready to get their revenge when the bald man holds his hand up.

"Ok, Avatar, tell me what are your demands so that you will come peacefully with us and I will keep my promise."

I look towards my father's broken face and reaffirm my stance.

"You are not to hurt my family or my home. That includes the village."

I watch as an amused look goes across his face.

"Oh. Is that all?"

I nod my head and with a few steps he picks me up placing me into his arms.

As he turns around all the other men step out. I see my mother lung towards me only to be stopped by my father. She turns and starts hitting him, but his grip only seems to tighten and eventually she buries her face into his chest.

I knew this would be the last time I would see my parents, but instead of being fearful, I was relieved because like my mother said at least I would know they are still alive and together.

They take me to the docks where a boat is waiting for us. There wasn't any resistance from the village as they watched me being carried away. This was something they were used to seeing. Not very often, but occasionally we would watch as soldiers would take a child away.

We never knew why and the parents never told the secret either, but now I knew.

They were benders.

I am placed into a metal cell and my hands and feet are chained to the wall.

I sit there quietly as the boat rocks taking me somewhere foreign to me.

I curled myself into the corner of the cell and began to cry.

"I want to go home," I whispered to myself and eventually the continuous rocking and the exhaustion of my crying forces me into a deep sleep.

* * *

I had lost track of time as I still feel the ship rock beneath me. Had I been here for a night? A few days? A week? Maybe more?

I sit in my dark cell and I can feel how exhausted my body is from the lack of sleep and my unwillingness to eat. I would only pass out when my body could not take it.

I look around at the rows of cells lining the wall. There is only one entrance to the far left a few cells down. The door was thick and it would clunk when it was unlocked or opened.

I can smell the ocean breeze that occasionally made it way to the cells, but it was only momentarily.

The sound of the door unlocking echoed throughout the room and someone I didn't expect to see slowly walks up to my cell, smiling.

"Uncle?"

"Yes."

Tears begin to swell up in my eyes and I quickly rise up going towards my uncle as far as the chains would allow.

"Are you here to take me home?" I say rubbing the tears from my eyes.

"No, I am not, Avatar."

I am taken back by the emptiness of his tone and the use of "Avatar" instead of my name.

"But…"

He holds up his hand and I quiet down to listen to him.

"You are the Avatar and it is your duty to protect this empire. You and the Avatars before you did this duty willingly and by doing this you assure the safety and prosperity of not only the Southern Territories but also the Northern."

I pull on my chains a bit wanting to get a little close, but can't.

I search my thoughts looking for answers, but after everything I had heard that night and to what my uncle is telling me now all I find is more questions.

"If I do this will it protect you too Uncle?"

"Yes, young Avatar, and your cousins who are to take over the governorship after me."

Everything felt so backward. Was the uncle that spoke to my parents telling them the truth? That the empire was out to use me for wrong or was the truth that I must use my power to protect the empire?

Who am I supposed to believe?

The internal turmoil ate at me. The one thing I did know was that I needed to protect my family and my people. So until I can figure this out I will do what I can for them.

I finally nod my head, "Yes, Uncle, I will do as I am told."

I watch as he smiles a sly smile and begins to walk to the door to leave the cellblock.

I was about to head back to my small corner when another man appears at the door to meet with my uncle.

They talk quietly, but I can faintly hear them.

"Unalaq, your reward money has been placed on your ship and the prisoner had been removed. You are free to go at any time."

I never hear the reply, but instead, I hear the door shut and lock behind them.

A few minutes pass by and another group of men appear at the door of the cellblock.

I pretend to be asleep as I hear the shuffling of the men and someone being thrown in the cell next to me.

One of the guards begins whispering and I barely make out the words.

"Should we really have them so close together? Won't Zaheer get mad?"

"He probably won't wake up till we get to the capital let alone be able to speak to her."

I hear as the man lightly laughs adding, "Especially after the beating we gave him. Look he can barely breathe."

I hear them lock his cell and leave the cellblock and I quickly open my eyes and running over to the bars that separate my cell from the other prisoner.

I can see that his entire body is covered in burns, cuts, and bruises. He was an older man and had gray hair that seemed to grow wildly. On the right side of his face, he had two long scars. It made me wonder how he had got them.

His breathing was uneven, but as I continued to stare at him, he somehow manages to open his eyes surprising me and causing me to take a few steps back.

I hear a few whispers come from him.

"There is only one person who can bring balance…"

He begins to cough and blood splatters onto the floor.

A moment of silence goes by before I hear again.

"There is only one person who can bring balance."

I finally understand what he is telling me.

"The Avatar."

I watch as his lips slightly curl up in a smile.

"Are you ok, Korra? They didn't hurt you?"

I shake my head and whisper a soft no as the memories of that day come back to me.

"Did they kill your parents?"

My heart begins to ache and tears are now streaming down my face.

"No, I left willingly in order to protect them."

"Good."

I watch as he struggles to get on his side to better face me, but he can hardly move.

"I'm Master Jeong Jeong and I'm a firebending master."

A flicker of fire lights in his palm, but quickly extinguishes.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time, Korra. I have failed you, but I need you to listen carefully."

I walk right up to the bars and sit on the floor so that I can hear him better.

"Since we are unable to train you in the elements you must learn, you will have to learn from them, but I need you to remember what I am going to tell you.

You are not a weapon. You are not meant to serve the Empire, but the world as a whole and its people in its entirety. You are meant to be happy, have friends, and form bonds with the people around you. If you ever have questions look within yourself and the answers will come. Please remember my words and allow it to help you on the hard journey you have ahead of you."

As he struggles to take a few more breathes his breathing finally evens out and his eyes shut slowly.

It must have taken all his strength to remain conscious enough to be able to pass on his message to me.

Even though I am crying and I know he can no longer hear me, I answer him.

"I will remember. I will remember."

* * *

I am abruptly woken up by a sharp kick to my side and my body quickly reacts trying to shield it hoping there wouldn't be another.

"We are here Avatar, get up."

I open my eyes as the guards begin to release me from the chains just to place another set on me.

I look over to Master Jeong Jeong's cell only to see it empty.

"What happen to him?"

"Oh, the other captive? He was executed the moment we arrived."

I feel my body stiffen at the realization that he had died because he wanted to help me, to free me.

I feel a strong yank on my chains and my feet begin to move slowly, but I couldn't force my eyes to the leave the small place I had last seen Master Jeong Jeong.

As I stepped onto the deck of the boat the moon was still high in the sky and it buzzed with the movement of men unloading the contents from the journey. Even with all the movement, everyone seemed to be moving about quietly and secretively.

The guards roughly escorted me to a large ramp leading down to the dock and at the end of the dock there was a dark vehicle I had never seen before.

Being from an area covered with snow and ice I was use to seeing snowmobiles and sleds, but not vehicles like the one I was walking towards.

The driver quickly steps out of the vehicle opening the door as we finally reach it. The guards quickly push me into the car shutting the door securely.

Slightly panicked I try to open the door only to find it is locked. A small cough forces my attention in front of me to see the bald man across from me.

"Avatar, I am sorry for all the chains. I promise we mean you no harm. I am Zaheer and I will be transporting you to the Palace."

I can feel the car move and as it finally leaves the darkness of the docks my eyes nearly bulge out at the lights and buildings of the city. It was way larger than my small village and even larger than the Northern Territory city, which had been the only other city I had ever visited.

"I welcome you to the capital, Republic City," I hear Zaheer remark with a small chuckle.

After nearly being glued to the window as they passed large buildings and groups of people on the road; I finally find to courage to ask a question.

"What are we in?"

He smiles at me as he too begins to stare out the same window.

"This is a Sato Mobile. Even as busy as our King, Emperor Hiroshi is, he is a brilliant man and builds great machines for his people. Even when he was just a Prince he developed great inventions that allowed the Empire to prosper."

I nod to him and can't help, but be slightly confused. The Emperor everyone was trying to save me from seemed to care for his people dearly.

The road eventually leads us out of the city into another dark road. I could barely make out the outline of the trees in the dark as we drove by, but eventually, I see a large gate open slowly that lead us down an avenue with beautiful tall trees along the sides. When we finally reach the end of the road I am taken to the largest building I had ever seen. It must be the palace Zaheer spoke of.

The vehicle slowly drove past the great palace to a large building not far off to the side, but covered just enough not to be seen clearly from the entrance.

The large doors opened to reveal the building filled with Sato mobiles of many different shapes and colors. The vehicle slowly moved forward only to stop a few feet from the entrance. Suddenly the floor shifted and a large secret entrance appeared in front of the vehicle leading down into the ground.

We drove down through the entrance stopping in the middle of a platform. I watched as a man close a large set of doors behind us then moved to handled a few stitches outside of the vehicle. Suddenly the platform slowly begins to move down.

I watched as we passed a few level of lights and then hear the small screeching of breaks as the platform comes to a stop.

The man outside of the vehicle opens another set of doors in front of us and the Sato mobile slowly moves forwards revealing an even larger room filled with machines three times taller than any man.

The machines almost looked like warriors with sharp weapons attached to their arms.

The vehicle slowly moved passed all the machines towards some vehicles that were parked on the other side. Our vehicle finally stops and the driver comes and opens the door for Zaheer and two guards grab my chains forcing me to exit the Sato mobile.

We follow Zaheer till we reach a door located in the far corner of the large building. He opens the door to reveal a small hallway with little light and a door at the end.

Zaheer pulls a set of keys from his waistband as we walk towards the door eventually unlocking it and opening it slowly. The two guards pulled me into the room that was completely covered in metal. There was a small light in the room, but it wasn't enough to completely illuminate the surroundings.

Another yank forced me closer to the far wall and I watched as the guards locked my chains to loops in the wall.

They stepped back leaving the room and leaving me alone with Zaheer. Looking at the door Zaheer was in front of I could see a small slit where I presumed they pushed food through.

What was this place and why was I here?

"This will be your home until we feel you won't run away and if you have to spend years here, so be it."

I quickly look around again seeing small bedding in the corner of the room and on the other side what seemed to be a small bathroom. The loops to my chains were right in the middle between both places allowing me to reach both with ease, but they seemed too short to actually reach the door.

I turn as I hear Zaheer elegant voice again.

"Your name is now Avatar. You need to forget your past for it is no longer relevant. You belong to the Empire now and should learn to submit to the will of the King. Till well meet again, Avatar."

The door slams shut as he leaves and I run to the door to beg him to let me out, but I am quickly stopped by the length of my chains that are tightly cuffed to my wrists and ankles. I pull a little harder as tears begin to fall.

My whole heart begins to fill with fear as I hear the second door shut in the hall and I know I am utterly alone in my new prison.

* * *

 **Two years later**

* * *

I awake to the sound of food sliding through the slot of my door.

"Hey, Avatar, I put a little present on there for you," the whispers from the other side of the door say to me.

I roll out of my bed with the sound of the chains scraping the floor and I scoot quickly to the tray of food in front of the door. I find a small strawberry sitting next to my food.

"Thanks, Nita!"

I grab the red strawberry taking a small bite as all the fruity deliciousness squirts into my mouth. I try my best to savor each bite, but like always I finish it way too quickly.

I had always like Nita. She was a young guard and I could tell she must have younger siblings because since I met her she has done everything she possibly can to make me laugh or smile. She is one of the only guards I feel I can trust in this place.

She is also a waterbender.

She was taken from the Northern Territories when she was about my age. Zaheer is in charge of all the benders in the palace, but there wasn't many. Nita said if the new bender failed to assimilate to the rules of the palace they were killed or if their loyalty to the King was questionable they were killed as well.

The benders sole purpose in the palace was to protect and follow the Emperors direct orders or orders from Zaheer. Their identities were also kept a secret so that no one on the outside could reveal the truth that benders still exist.

I had asked Nita why she didn't try to escape. Why didn't they rise up against the Emperor for their freedom?

The reason was the same reason why I came and why I wouldn't rise up myself. The Emperor had promised to protect and make sure their families were supported until the day they die. She said that it was better than her being tortured to death and her family going hungry.

It seemed all the benders had a reason to stay, just like me.

As time went by the few benders that had mastered their element tried to train me, but I would refuse every time.

I had no reason to learn to bend or to protect the Empire. Yes, my family was important, but I knew they didn't need the Empire's help to survive.

As long as I remained imprisoned there was no reason for the Empire to harm my family, which meant I had no reason to bend for them. I just had to be in their hands rather than their enemy's.

I did, however, bend in secret. Looking deep inside myself like Master Jeong Jeong had said I found myself moving my body on instinct as if I had done a certain stance a million times and eventually the bending elements followed.

I had learned to manipulate all four elements with control especially when the only thing that kept me from going crazy in the cell was bending and meditating.

The only reason why I kept it a secret was because I knew if Zaheer were to find out, yes I would be able to leave this prison, but I would also finally be the weapon they have been waiting for me to willingly become.

After another long day of meditation, I heard the chatter of the people in the larger room begin to slowly fade away. That usually meant that the night had begun to fall.

No one knew this was when I would cry. I would cry because I missed my family, missed my bed, I would even cry because I miss my Naga. I was tired and sad of always being alone.

I also knew the only guards left were on the upper floors which meant I could cry and scream as loud as I wanted. Not once in two years had anyone tried to stop me or even comfort me so every night I would cry for the love ones I missed, screaming their names into the emptiness.

* * *

 **Asami's Point of View**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the chirping birds outside my window before any maids made their way inside to get me ready for the day. I get out of bed and go to my closet trying to decide the dress I would wear today and on the style, I would want my hair to be.

It didn't take long before the maids finally joined me and pampered me with their affection.

This morning I would have breakfast with my father, the Emperor, and like every other morning, this would be the time he would set me onto his lap and show me the designs of the newest invention he had created.

I admired my father. He was a great and intelligent man that cared for his people and loved me even more.

As he was showing me his last upgrade to a car I really liked we heard a crash and fall right outside the dining room door.

My father and I chuckle as we listen to a small argument behind the door before a polite knock is heard.

Two boys step in, Mako and his younger brother, Bolin.

They both became orphans when rebels attacked their town, killing their parents. Empire soldiers brought them to the Palace as errand boys, but soon became my best friends and my father was merciful enough to allow them to stay in the palace.

It was the first time I had made friends that didn't mind my status but genuinely cared for me.

Mako, 9, and Bolin, 7, had ambitions of becoming my personal guards and to protect the people that had given them so much. It had even become a small joke to my father to ask them to protect me, but deep down I knew they would always be by my side.

As they bowed and asked if I was done with my breakfast, I looked up at my father pleadingly.

He smiles sweetly at me, "As long as you don't forget your studies and training you can go have fun with the boys. And boys please watch over the Princess and make sure she stays safe."

Their "Yes, sir!" is heard strongly throughout the dining hall as I jump out of my father's lap and lead the way out of the room.

As we turn the corner I stop abruptly causing Mako to suddenly stop and his brother, Bolin, to slam into him.

"Should we have an adventure today?" I say with a smile.

Bolin is shaking his head no as Mako looks cautiously at me.

"Where?"

I knew Mako knew the answer and of course, it was a place we weren't allowed to go, but I push forcing the boys towards their room. Once inside I force Mako to give me a set of his clothes and push the boys back out of the door.

After being sure I am alone I grab the shirt, Mako, let me borrow and bring it up to my nose taking in its scent. It was something besides the smell of soap that lit up my senses and the only way to explain it was that it was Mako. Even though we were just kids I knew he would grow up to be a strong man someday.

I change and carefully place my dress onto Mako's bed not wanting to get it dirty. I quickly tie my hair back and grab my secret shoes I kept under Mako's bed.

I open the door wide and quietly ask, "ready?"

Both boys looked like they were already sweating as I came out in one of Mako's shirts, pants, and hat, to cover my hair.

I did look quite boyish at my age of eight, but if anyone looked closely my girly green eyes and face would be the giveaway.

"Come on! First, we are going to explore the city!"

I hear the boys groan, but excitedly follow me as we sneak out of the palace ground through a hidden hole in the palace wall.

Walking the streets of Republic City was dangerous enough, but at least we were on the upper side of the city.

Our clothes weren't horrible, but enough for a few shopkeepers to keep an eye on us.

We stopped at several sweet shots and looked at toys on display in the windows and of course I had to go to where they sold the newest Sato Mobiles!

I loved cars and everything that had to do with them. The boys and I would sneak into the workshops all the time to watch the engineers work on them.

I'm brought back to reality when I feel Mako tap my shoulder lightly.

"Asami, it's almost dark. We need to go home."

I lightly tap my chin with my finger as I think of what else we can do.

"My father is supposed to be meeting with some representatives in Zaofu and will there for the next few days."

I turn to the boys with a mischievous smile when the thought pops into my head.

"Are you guys ready for some real fun?"

Bolin hesitantly peeks around his brother.

"Are we going to get in trouble like last time?"

"I promise they won't take away your dessert again, Bolin," I say with an eye roll.

I can hear as Bolin sighs in relief as we make our way back home, but instead of entering the palace I take them towards the hidden building on the side.

I feel Mako grab my arm stopping me from going any further.

"Asami, you know we aren't allowed in there."

I pull my arm free of his grasp as I stick my tongue out at him.

"I heard there is hardly anyone there at night so we won't get caught, but…"I say as I lower my voice, "as some night guards make their rounds around the area they say they can hear the cries of a ghost that haunts the place."

Bolin shrieks as he hides behind his brother.

"A..A..Asami I don't want to go inside there."

"Come on Bolin, how are supposed to grow up into this brave and strong guard if you are scared of a ghost? We are just going to check it out and if we see something we can leave."

Mako looks at me than his brother.

"Ok, I'm only going to make sure nothing happens to either of you."

We enter the warehouse only to see it is empty. They walk in the darkness as the emergency lights light the way.

"See there isn't anything here," Mako huffs.

"Yeah, Mako's right, so let's go home now."

"No, I have seen a secret entrance to the warehouses underneath this one in my father's blueprints I just have to find the right switch," and as I say it I press a red button that opens a door in the wall.

We all look at each other with curious eyes and in a small group, we walk towards the door.

The door leads to a staircase that goes several levels down.

I grab Mako's hand leading him towards the stairs as I hear Bolin hurry after us.

It almost seems like forever, but when we finally reach the bottom we hear it.

A faint cry can be heard coming from the other side of the door at the end of the staircase.

I turn and see Bolin is about to run when Mako grabs him by the back of his collar.

"We won't leave the Princess until she is ready to leave."

Bolin gives his pouty face to me, but I was more ready to find out where the crying was coming from and I slowly move forward opening the door to the secret warehouse.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes:** I have finally introduced the major character of this story! From this point, Korra and Asami's childhood will go by a little faster and time skips will occur. Till next time!

EM ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:** New chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!

EM ;)

* * *

 **CH 4- Secrets Revealed**

 **Asami POV**

They hear the crying grow louder as they step through the door, but they still don't see the source of the noise just the experimental Mecha Suits her father keeps down here.

"Asami do you what these things are?" She hears Mako whisper as they pass one of the suits.

"I read about them in one of my father's journals, they are used for the country's defenses in case of attack."

"Emperor Hiroshi thinks of everything doesn't he?" She hears Bolin chime in with awe in his voice.

As we walk through the lines of Mecha Suits a row of cars come into view, but it wasn't the cars that caught my attention, but the door that was hidden behind them. It seemed the crying was coming from the other side.

We walk cautiously towards the door as the crying continues. I place my hand gently on the knob and begin to turn it, but as the door clicks open the crying stops.

Mako, Bolin, and I look at each other, but it didn't stop us from slowly entering the dark hallway.

Where exactly was this hall leading us to?

I then noticed the lone door at the end of the hall.

The hall was so quiet that the only noises we could hear were our soft footsteps and light breathing as we walked curiously to the door.

After reaching the door and trying to turn the knob the stiffness of it lets me know it's locked.

I turned to face Mako when I see him point to the wall.

On a hook, there was a key, but what I didn't understand was why they would keep the key right by the door if they wanted to keep people out… unless they wanted to keep someone in.

I grab the key and begin to rub it between my fingers.

I begin to wonder for a moment if it really was a good idea to open the door, but suddenly we hear voices coming from the warehouse.

I face the boys as we all realized it was one of the patrols. I quickly scan the hall for any place to hide, but there was none.

I quickly turn back to the locked door as we hear the footsteps stop in front of the entrance and without a second thought I force the key into the lock throwing the door open.

I feel Mako and Bolin rush inside behind me as I close the door as quietly and quickly as possible.

I place my ear on the door and hear the two guards still immersed in their conversation. They must not have heard the noise we created.

I can feel Mako and Bolin on each side of me listening to the other side of the door when I hear a few sniffles behind me.

My body turns slowly to see a figure that begins to stand up slowly in the darkness followed by the sound of chains scratching across the floor.

My hands dart to Bolin's mouth because at that moment I know he is about to scream at the top of his lungs when he turns towards the noise.

"Don't scream, the guards are still in the hall," I whisper into his ear and I feel his head nod.

Before the figure steps into the small light in the room, a voice is heard from the other side of the door.

"No crying today?"

I watch as the figure walks closer to us. I quickly feel as Mako steps in front of me and Bolin protecting us from the unknown person across the room, but as it slowly emerges into the light it's not the ghost we feared by just a girl.

She wore blue tattered clothes that covered only her torso and legs, her hair was up but slightly in a messy ponytail, and she also had two wolf tails puffs on the sides of her face. Her blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. As she came into full view I could see how she stared at us untrustingly, but at the same time, she hadn't revealed to the guards we were there.

"No, sir."

"Good, I will report the good behavior to Zaheer."

I hear as the guards continue their conversation and eventually the sound of the door shutting echoed in the hall.

I finally release Bolin's face and he dramatically starts to gasp for air, and as I turn to face the girl again she asks the question we all have.

"Who are you?"

She sniffs again as she wipes the remaining tears from her eyes. My heart aches at that sight for her.

"My name is Asami. What's your name?"

We all stayed were a safe distance from each other, but I also knew she wouldn't hurt us or she would have already.

"My name is…" I watch as she bites her lip with a look of uncertainty. "I don't remember."

How long was she in here that she doesn't remember her own name, or maybe she doesn't even have a name?

"Well, what do they call you?"

The girl walks forward a bit more but then sits cross-legged on the concrete. I look behind her towards her chains and realize she can't come forward anymore and decide it's safe for me to sit as well. I lay my hand on Mako's shoulder as I walk pass him sitting in front of the blue-eyed girl. I watch as she takes a few breaths.

"Well…" Again I see flashes of fear go across her face. What could be so scary about a name?

"You can call me, Korra."

I smile as I hear her whisper the name as if she let me have something that was precious to her.

"Well, Korra it's nice to meet you. These two lug heads with me are Mako and Bolin."

A quick 'Hey' is heard behind me, but my eyes are glued to the blue sapphires in front of me.

She didn't speak much as we tried to get to know her, and I could sense the defensive wall she had all around her.

The most I got out of her was that she wasn't allowed to leave her cell and that Zaheer was in charge of her.

Something about Zaheer had always put me on guard and I never liked him being my father's advisor, but being just a child I could never voice my opinion to my father.

She did, however, ask about the outside. The city and the machines she wasn't familiar with, like cars. Her eyes glowed with curiously as I describe some of the newer inventions my father had made.

Now, Bolin spoke enthusiastically about the food and the adventures we would go on and it seemed to fascinate her too, well, she was more interested in the foods.

Before we knew it, time was flying and I knew it was time to leave. We get up to leave the cell and as I am facing the door my heart skipped a beat.

We were leaving Korra in this place, alone, and I clenched my fists and turned quickly around.

"Korra, I promise we will visit. Wait for us. We won't forget and if it takes a few days its cause we have to sneak in here, ok?"

I see a small crooked smile on her face.

"Ok. I won't forget about you either."

I can't help but walk up to her and stick out my hand.

"Friends?"

The chained hand slowly raises and takes my hand.

"Yeah, friends."

We finally left the warehouse and we were walking back towards Mako's and Bolin's room when Mako finally decides to say something.

"Are you sure we can trust her Asami? I mean she's in that cell for a reason."

She hears Bolin stop as he places his hands over his mouth.

"What if she killed someone?! Or maybe she is a serial pastry thief!"

Both Mako and I stop and stare at him in disbelief of either scenario.

I shake my head and turn to continue down the hall.

"First off, there is no way someone her age could have killed someone. She's probably the child of a traitor to the Empire."

"Exactly, why we shouldn't be talking to her, Asami."

I stop at the boy's bedroom door and turn to stare at Mako.

"Do you really believe a child should be punished for their parent's bad choices?"

"Well… what if she wants to follow her parents' footsteps."

"And when she does she will suffer the consequences of that action, but I refuse to judge someone before I get to know them and what I can tell is that she is nothing more than a scared girl. Honestly, I would have been more scared if I was in her position in that dark cell, wouldn't you?"

Mako bows his head in shame.

"Yeah."

"Plus she seemed pretty interesting and I want to get to know her better. Maybe she is a pastry thief."

She looks over towards Bolin who is looking at her with his mouth open wide and pointing.

"See I knew I wasn't the only one to think that! She really wanted to eat the pastries I was talking about!"

I burst out laughing at Bolin and his gullibility.

Eventually, I get out of Mako's clothes and take a bath in my large tub.

I sit there in the warm water as the maids wash my back and I can't help but wonder where did that girl come from? Did she have a home? A family? The more I wondered the more I wanted to help her, but how?

* * *

It hadn't been particularly hard to see Korra especially with my father visiting Zaofu regularly lately. I would silently sneak out at night when the maids thought I was asleep and wake up Mako and Bolin to go with me. Even with Mako's strict personality he always seemed more eager than me to see her.

The timid girl I had first met was gone and replaced by an outgoing, outspoken and competitive girl. I would find myself staring at Korra as she would arm wrestle with the boys and being victorious the majority of the time.

I would bring her plenty of sweets which seemed to be her favorite and talk mostly about the boys' or my day, but like every other time, it seemed that the time to leave always came too quickly.

Mako escorted me back to my room and when I finally got into my night attire I found myself staring out my window.

The view overlooked the palace's grounds, and I could barely see the outline of the warehouse in the distance, but as I stared at it I began to notice something.

A small light was coming from the warehouse… no, it wasn't a light it was fire.

THE WAREHOUSE WAS ON FIRE!

I jump away from the window and dash down the hall towards the exit.

I could feel my heart pounding through my chest as I ran through the courtyard grass, and I was so focused on getting to the warehouse that I didn't notice that all the guards weren't at their posts.

At the moment I didn't care. All that was running through my head was that Korra was in the burning warehouse locked in a cell without a way out.

I bursts open the door to feel the flash of heat slap my face, but instead of backing away I cover my face with my arm and run in.

I run towards the secret door as I hear the crackling of the fire roaring around me and I try my best to avoid the burning equipment along the way.

I finally find the door that leads me to the stairs and as I run down them two at a time I can already feel my lungs beginning to burn with the smoke and my throat constantly coughing to expel the toxins, but my thoughts are focused on reaching her.

I finally enter the secret warehouse and notice only the room above was on fire, but that meant the ceiling above me was on fire too causing pieces of debris to fall around me. As I reached the second door that leads to the hall I was almost struck by a falling beam, but throw myself at the door hitting my head a little harder than expected, but I get up and keep going.

I open the door and I feel my burning eyes begin to blur my vision. I take a few steps towards Korra's door and the key hanging on the hook, but my legs finally give out underneath me.

My chest heaves for air and I can't stop the convulsing rising and falling of my chest and the almost soundless coughing.

If only I can open the door. If only I can just open the door she can get out.

Since I could no longer get up I begin to crawl towards the door, I go a few more feet, but I'm still too far away.

My body finally collapses and I know this is it. I wasn't able to save Korra and now I have put myself in this situation. I'm useless. I'm useless because I am weak and because I am weak now my friend and I will die in this prison.

A shriek of metal draws my attention towards the door in front of me and I watch as door twists and turns unnaturally till it is thrown to the side. I see Korra running towards me her hands and feet free from the chains and the only thought that comes to mind is, how?

Darkness engulfs me as I hear her say my name and the tugs as she places me on her back.

How?

* * *

 **Korra POV**

* * *

I'm sleeping in my cell when I hear a weird noise, a large cracking noise.

I walk towards the door, but I am unable to see anything, but when I smell it I know.

Smoke.

I knew then the building was on fire and I stared down at the chains linked to my wrists. I give them a hard yank, but they are strong and don't even bend slightly at the harsh movement.

I run towards the wall and begin to pull at the chains linked the loop, but no matter how hard I pulled the loop would not budge.

I can see the room is slowly beginning to fill with smoke and with a few deep breaths I manage to blow the majority of it out with air bending, but I am still trapped.

I begin to try to hit the loop with the cuffs on my wrists, but it didn't seem to work and after a few more attempts I was beginning to run out of ideas.

The thought of dying didn't scare me anymore, not after spending two years in this prison. There was nothing left for me to do and if that was what the universe had for me, so be it. I went back to bed and sat at the edge waiting for the fire to claim my life, but then I heard it.

I hear the door to the hall open and a large amount of smoke enter the room. I bend it out of the way as I stand up and stare at the door to see who had come to set me free, but I never hear the key turn in the door.

I wait a few more moments and still see no one has come, so I plop onto my belly to see if I can see through the slot and I see her, Asami.

She is coughing uncontrollably on the ground and for a few moments she stops and I watch as she outstretches her hand towards me.

She was the only person willing to risk their life to save me.

I regain my strength and I try to fire bend one of the chain's links but even at red-hot it was taking too long to break. I know Asami can't last long inhaling all that smoke and with a fit of anger I grab the restraint on my wrist and pull.

I can feel the small pieces of earth within the metal as my hand tightens around the restraint and it crumbles in my hand.

Not having time to think I do the same to the other restraints and one after the other they fall to the ground freeing me.

I run towards the door trying to open it, but it is still locked. I quickly throw my body against the door, but it doesn't move an inch. I look back towards the restraints and then at the door. I put my hands together in front of me taking in a calming breath and with a quick hit; I hit the metal door with my hands.

Nothing.

I take another breath and do it again, but this time I feel a shift under my hands and open my eyes to see the metal morphed.

I reposition myself and with another breath, I force my hands into the metal gripping it within my hands and begin to twist the door out of its hinges and eventually throwing it out of my way with air bending.

I run towards Asami and I can see her barely breathing.

"Asami, it's ok. I'm going to get you out of here ok. Just hold tight."

I brush a loose lock of her hair out of her face as I kneel down pulling her arm over my shoulder, but she can't walk. So with a deep breath, I pull Asami's body completely onto my back and I grab a hold of her legs piggy back style and begin running out of the hall.

As I run I try my best to blow the smoke out of way and fire bend the flames around us smaller and just enough for us to run through the debris to get out here.

I reach to the top warehouse and the entire building is on fire. I look for the exits, but they are entirely engulfed in flames.

I have nowhere to go and the heat was almost overwhelming, even though my firebending allows me to be more tolerant of it.

As I search frantically for an exit I see a small window 5 feet above us and I know it's our only way out.

I lower Asami onto the floor and grab a jacket that was left lying around and place Asami back on my back and cover her with it. I run towards the window and, with a gust of air, throw us high into the air angling us to hit the window with our feet.

With a loud crashing sound of glass as we hit the window, I try my best to control the air around us as we fall, but I was too late and instead I quickly turn. The air is knocked out of me as I hit the hard ground face first, but I manage to get up with my shake legs and remove the jacket and see that Asami is ok.

I begin to run away from the warehouse when someone runs in front of me cutting me off.

I prepare myself to fight the person standing there until I recognize her.

"Nita!"

"Oh my gosh! You're alive! I thought I was too late!"

She grabs me and is about to hug me when she sees someone is on my back.

"Who is that?"

And as she lifts the hair to see the girl her eyes widen in fear.

"Why do you have the Princess!?"

Princess?

"I…I…"

Nita grabs my shoulders and looks me straight in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter the Palace is under attack. I'll take the Princess and take her to safety and you run."

I look up to meet her eyes.

"Run?"

"Yes, Korra. This is the perfect time to escape. They will believe the invaders took you or killed you and won't harm your parents! So hurry and run away!"

It takes a few moments to process what she is saying and questions begin to pop into my head.

"How do you know my…"

"There is only one person who can bring balance…"

How did Nita know the phrase? Had the white lotus infiltrated the ranks of the

Empire? These were all the questions that are racing through my head.

"Now, hurry, Korra, give me the Princess and ru…"

Before she can get the final word out three metal blades exit from her chest and blood sprays from her mouth with a cough.

I can feel my eyes widen as I watch her eyes begin to lose focus and her body fall to her knees.

In that instant, I see two men behind her with green uniforms and metal straps all along their bodies.

I'm frozen there staring at the men until I feel a hand grab my shirt. Nita.

"Run…"

Without another moment of hesitation, I take off running as her grip loosen around my shirt.

I can feel tears stinging my eyes as I run at top speed towards the palace. I'm about to turn the corner when pieces of metal wizzes by me and forces me to change direction. I begin to run zig zag to avoid the metal shards that are meant to kill us. Since I'm carrying Asami on my back I am unable to defend us and the only thing I can do is run.

I manage to run around a few corners and enter a large garden. As I run I see a large bush full of flowers and throw Asami and myself into it just as the men turn the same corner.

I hear Asami moan unconsciously, but they don't hear her as they stop close to the bush we are hidden in.

"Jasko, stop, we have to fulfill the mission and destroy all the warehouses. Forget them they're just kids anyway."

"But, sir, they saw us metal bending."

"After tonight I'm sure Emperor Hiroshi will become very aware of metal bending, so forget about the kids and let's complete the mission."

"Yes, sir!"

They take off running out of the garden and I wait a few moments before picking Asami back up and heading towards the palace.

If the palace is under attack I can't just leave her anywhere. I have to take her to Mako and Bolin, and then I'll run away like Nita told me to.

Tears begin to swell in my eyes, but I rub them away with my shoulder quickly.

"No time to cry Korra. Not yet."

I enter the palace to see that it is almost deserted and dead bodies lined the floors. It was a mixture of green invader and palace guards, but there was no one left standing.

I begin to walk the halls when I feel Asami stir on my back.

"Korra?"

"Shhh…Everything is ok."

"What happened?"

I reach an empty hallway and lower her.

"The palace in under attack and I need to take you somewhere safe."

I don't mention the part of running away after.

Still dazed I see her look around the area and finally nod.

"Yeah I have a secret room that I am supposed to hide in. The entrance is in my room."

"You're sure you will be safe there?"

She nods her head.

"Where's your room?"

She gets up determined, "This way."

She grabs my hand begins to lead me down the hall and we are about to pass a room when she stops.

"That's my father's voice," she whispers and she looks into the crack of the door. I quickly look through the crack above her head.

I see the room is filled with men in green uniforms and realize that the Emperor and Zaheer are surrounded.

Someone breaks the circle walking up to the Emperor.

The metal mask the person wears is removed and a woman with two long scars reveals herself.

I quickly notice that the Emperor recognizes her.

"Lin, why have you attacked my palace?"

She walks proudly up to the Emperor only to be stopped as Zaheer steps in front of her.

"You may have convinced my younger sister to submit to you, but I am not afraid of you or your Avatar. We will have our independence and we will take it by force if we have to. You can no longer use your scare tactics against me because our strength has gone farther beyond what our ancestors could do!" She raises her hands as two strips of metal turn into small balls rotating and hovering above her hand.

I watch as the Emperor stares at the woman in shock.

"I am sure by now my soldiers have your daughter and will kill her if I give them the order. So now all that is left is to complete the final task of executing you so I can finally reveal the truth of our past and benders can finally be free!"

I watch as all the metal on the woman's clothing shifts to her arms and transforms into long blades covering her forearms and rushes the Emperor.

Zaheer quickly counters to protect the Emperor but he is also attacked by the other benders in the room.

She hears the whipping sound of metal in the air and watches in amazement as the metal benders manipulate the metal cables coiled around their backs.

Zaheer is able to avoid many of the metal bender's attacks with the swift movement of his feet, but there are too many of them and too many cables to dodge. They eventually subdue him, but not after he had already brought down at least half of them.

The Emperor is left defenseless as the woman walks towards him blade raised aimed towards his throat.

"Father…"

Is all hear before Asami faints next to me.

I quickly pick her up, setting her against the wall, and as I stand there I know I must do something. Emperor Hiroshi deserves to pay for his crimes, but not like this.

I stand up and rush into the room with the help of my air bending, and I manage to push Lin back briefly as I place myself between Lin and the Emperor.

"I won't let you harm him!"

My voice is small as I speak looking directly into Lin's green eyes.

"So I see it wasn't a bluff. You do have the Avatar."

I engulf my hands in flames to show her I am not afraid of her.

"Leave," I growl.

A booming laugh comes from the woman.

"You're nothing, but a mere child and you think you can challenge me? Avatar, you are on the wrong side of this. You are meant to protect the benders, not this man who is trying weaponize them!"

I knew what the Emperor was doing was wrong, but something inside me was telling me this was the wrong way to go by it. There has to be another way.

"No, as the Avatar I don't pick sides and I won't allow you to kill him even if has committed wrongful crimes."

The woman looks at me confused.

I see her face furrow in anger.

"You don't even know the half of what this man is capable of! But I promise to stop that now so you may never have to experience it!"

With the last word leaving Lin's mouth, pieces of metal begin fly at me, but I manage to control the critical ones bending them away from me and the Emperor. A few manage to pierce my skin, but as I yell in pain I continue to throw fireballs towards the woman.

I look towards Zaheer and takes note of a few coils holding him down and redirects a few pieces of metal towards them giving him enough leverage to release himself.

We begin to fight in unison as the metal benders fight fiercely not only to kill the Emperor but all of three us. It didn't take long for the metal benders to be taken down one by one leaving Lin the only one standing.

I look back when I hear the strong voice of the Emperor.

"Lin you have failed! Leave my palace and you can keep your life."

I can hear the growl emanating from Lin's throat as she looks around seeing all her men unconscious on the floor.

"I will return one day."

I watch as the woman stomps and the ground seems to swallow her and her men.

I take a breath of relief as I see we have survived the ordeal with only small injuries, but then I feel the full extent of mine. My body weakens under the weight of fatigue and I feel I will collapse when my thoughts run back to Asami. I must make sure she is safe because if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be alive.

I hear the Emperor clear his throat and as I turn to face him I see a cruel smile on his face.

I had revealed to him what he was been waiting to see for the past two years.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes** : I hope you enjoyed it please leave a review let me know how your liking it!

EM ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes** :

Hello again! I want to thank everyone for their support. I really appreciate the positive feedback and the loyal readers who have been following me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and have a great day/night.

EM ;)

* * *

 **CH 5- Welcome to Hell**

I had turned to face the Emperor when I feel a sudden pain shoots through my body.

A guard has tackled me to the floor as another places his boot onto my head. I feel a third guard begin to place cuffs on my wrists.

I know I could easily overpower them with my bending, but after seeing all the bodies when I tried to get Asami to safety, there was no reason for anyone else to get hurt.

"Sir we have secured the Avatar!"

I lift my eyes to see Mako and Bolin stepping through the doorway stopping and staring at me with their wide eyes as the three guards hold me down.

They are both frozen at the door, but I catch a hint of raven hair on Mako's back and see that Asami still unconscious.

He must have found her on his way here.

"Boys! I am so happy you have the Princess I knew I could trust you!"

I can hear the genuine relief in the Emperor's voice as he walks past me towards the boys.

I barely have enough room to lift my head as I see Bolin open his mouth, probably to correct the Emperor, but quickly looks towards me, and I manage to shake my head before the boot forces it still again.

He quickly covers his mouth as Mako nods at me.

"Emperor Hiroshi we are not worthy of your praise. It seems Asami has inhaled some of the smoke as we tried to escape from the invaders. She has been in and out of consciousness and if you allow us we would like to take her to the medical quarters."

Emperor Hiroshi places his hand onto Mako's shoulder.

"Either way, both of you did a good job. Yes, please take her and I will send a few guards with you as we make sure the palace is clear of invaders."

I watch as Mako takes a quick look at me on the floor then turns and runs out the door while Bolin follows closely behind him.

Deep down I wished they would have said something, anything to help me from the position I was in, but I knew there was nothing they could do.

I feel the boot lift from my head and one of the guards roughly lift me up from my arms causing a shock of pain to radiate from my left shoulder.

I look towards it to see a gash heavily bleeding from one of the metal strips slicing through it.

I look up again to see the Emperor's eyes on me now and walking slowly towards me.

"So young Avatar I see you have mastered the elements well on your own."

I don't say a word as he inches towards me.

"Can I rely on your strength to aid the Empire?"

I try to keep my face as emotionless as possible and it seems to irritate him because after a few seconds he grabs my face with his hand lifting my eyes to meet his.

"Your Ruler is asking you a question and if you know what is good for you, you will answer."

I remain quiet even though the force of grip tightens then he let's go only to slap me across my face.

The metallic taste of blood fills my mouth as I turn to face him again still unwilling to answer.

"If showing you mercy by allowing you to live in that cell won't move you to help us maybe it's time I force you."

"Sir, she saved..."

He raises his hand cutting off Zaheer.

"Tomorrow send the Avatar to that woman. She will know what to do to force her to take our side."

I watch as Zaheer lowers his head bowing as Emperor Hiroshi walk out the door not taking another glance at me.

Zaheer turns and faces me grabbing my face, but his touch is light and gentle as he inspects where the Emperor hit me.

"Avatar you should have just answered him. I promise he isn't such a horrible man. He just needs guidance, but the memory of his father is a horrible shadow that won't stop following him."

I sigh and look down waiting for more punishment for my silence, but it never comes.

"Guards, for now, take her to one of the servant's room and keep guard. Tomorrow we will take her to Ember Island."

Zaheer turns and leaves the room leaving me alone with the guards.

"How could he have patience with this demon," I hear one of the guards say.

I look down and watch my feet as they push me forward into the hall and lead me to my new room.

"Did you hear what the demon before her did? He practically pulverized their bodies, and there was hardly anything to give the families."

My ears perked up after hearing the second guard's comment. Had the Avatar before really hurt people?

"I couldn't believe it. In all the years and battles I had fought for the Empire I had never seen anything like it. The few bodies that did make it back were beyond burned or their bones were crushed within their skin. I had met him prior to the incident and nothing about him ever made me think he could do something like that, but the story goes that before he killed them all he turned into something else, a demon."

I could feel the tension and fear emanating from the guards as they walked me. A thought started circling in my head would I also become the demon they were so afraid of?

We finally reach the room and they force me inside locking the door behind me. They didn't even release the cuffs that kept my hands behind my back.

I looked around the room and it was a simple set up, a bed, a small desk, and chair. I walk over to the bed and sit on the end.

Would it have been easier to just let the Emperor be assassinated? Did I make the wrong choice by saving his life?

Deep down I could feel the answer was no. I didn't make a mistake I just had to find a way to make things work without taking lives.

I refuse to become a demon.

* * *

 **Asami**

* * *

My head throbbed with pain as I struggled to open my eyes. I could hear soft talking in the background, but couldn't quite understand them.

I tried to sit up on my elbows, but the same pain shot through my head again causing me to fall back and moan.

"Asami! Don't get up. The doctor said you hit your head really hard and with all the smoke you won't be feeling good for a few days."

I begin to feel the burning sensation in my throat as I hear Bolin's sweet voice and his hand take mine.

"I'm so happy you're ok."

I open my eyes to see Bolin crying next to my bed. His heart is so sweet and sincere.

I clear my throat as I try to comfort him.

"Hey. It's ok. I'm ok. Did I scare you?"

He nods as he looks down not able to look at me.

"When we ran into your room and didn't find you I thought they had taken you. You know, like they took my mom and dad."

He begins to sob into my hand as I hear the pain in his voice. He truly was afraid when they didn't find me.

"It's my fault, Bolin. I didn't think when I ran out of my room I was really worried about…"

I look to see if anyone else was in the room, but at the moment it was just me and Bolin and at that point, Bolin had stopped crying and was listening carefully.

"I was worried about Korra. I saw the warehouse on fire and I had to get her out."

Suddenly it all came to me.

"Korra! What happened to her?"

I watched as Bolin's face saddens when I asked the question and I knew I wouldn't like the answer.

"She was arrested after she saved the Emperor from the leader of the invaders and what Mako told me is that she is being held in a room in the servants' hall."

Everything about that sentence was wrong. Korra was arrested after she SAVES her father.

"Why? I don't understand?"

"She's a prisoner, Asami. Me and Mako still don't know why, but she is to be kept under lock and key because she is dangerous."

I almost spat out a laugh.

"Bolin the girl that loves to stuff her mouth with sweets till she can't talk is dangerous?!"

"Don't get mad Asami; it's what we were told."

I look towards the boy and I know he is saying what his brother told him to say, to protect me.

"Look at me Bolin; do you think Korra is dangerous?"

He looks up at me uncertain, but eventually shakes his head no.

"If she was so dangerous do you think she would have saved my life and the life of the Emperor?"

Again he shakes his head no.

"I don't know what's going on, but we have to find a way to see Korra."

"No, Asami! The doctor said you needed bed rest!"

I begin to get out of bed and Bolin tries to stop me, but he is not the type to actually physically stop me like his brother.

"If you don't want me to get hurt, help me."

I watch as he just nods his head and hurries to get my shoes and helps me put them on.

After a few moments and checking to see if the hall was cleared we run to the nearest exit and round the corner to hide.

"Ok, Bolin do you know where they are keeping Korra?"

"Yeah, but how are we going to see her if her room is guarded?"

I think for a minute.

"I bet her room has a window."

We sneak through the grounds heading towards Korra's window passing distracted guards on the way.

Everyone was so focused on helping the injured that they don't notice me and Bolin sneaking around.

They are about to reach the window when they see Mako already there. At first, he looks surprised but quickly speaks to us.

"I have been waiting for you guys. I knew Bolin wouldn't be able to keep you from seeing Korra."

We all examine the window and notice it is actually open, but slightly out of our reach.

I look at the boys and an idea comes to mind.

After a few huffs and puffs, I am raised to the window.

"Why do I have to be the base?"

I hear Bolin whine as I fix my footing on his back.

"Cause if Asami falls you won't be able to catch her," Mako replies.

Either way, I was barely raised high enough to see over the high window.

Korra is lying on her side with her hands cuffed behind her back. Her legs are still hanging off the bed facing the door. I can see dried blood on her clothes and the bedding and wonder why no medical staff has seen her yet.

"Psssttt…. Korra…" I whisper as loudly as I can without raising my voice too loud to be heard in the hall.

"Korra wakeup."

I see her body flinch as she finally stirs from her sleep. I can tell she is dazed and confused as she looks around the room. Finally, her eyes meet mine and a smile slowly creeps onto her face and even though she seemed happy to see me her eyes looked empty and her face was so pale.

I watched as she struggled to get up and walk towards the window peeking over my head to see Mako and Bolin too.

"Are you ok? I was worried when you hadn't woken up after Mako and Bolin found you."

I feel my heart clench as I look at Korra who can barely stand be more worried about me.

"I'm fine, thank you, but are you ok?"

She gives me a crooked smile and talks cocky like always.

"Duh, it's me. I'm the strong one remember? I can take care of myself."

I smile as she puffs out her chest.

"Have they told you where you are going to be held since they practically burned down the warehouse?"

I see her eyes shift and look down as if wondering to tell me or not, but soon she faces me again with a smile.

"Yeah, they said I did such a good job defending your father that they are going to train me with some master at some island."

Something about Korra's tone was off, but that made more sense then what Bolin was saying about everyone considering her dangerous. Of course, her father would see her virtue and train her. He wouldn't keep someone who saved him locked up.

"Good I am happy to hear that. That means I won't have to sneak around to see you anymore."

Her smile fades slightly, but she nods happily at me and my fears subside.

"I think I am leaving tomorrow to train. So don't go getting in trouble looking for me."

"Don't worry and when you are done training I will personally ask my father to have you as one of my guards."

"Oh by the way Asami, when were you going to tell me you were the Princess?"

The thought had never occurred to me, but now that I think about it I feel bad keeping something like that from Korra, well I didn't do it purposely.

"I never thought about it honestly. We were having so much fun. Do you still want to be my friend even though I'm the Princess."

I can see a genuine smile on her face now as she answers.

"Of course I still want to be friends."

"Asami, you're not as light as a feather. I can't hold you up any…."

Within a few seconds, I feel Bolin give out from underneath me and Mako's strong arms catch me. I can't help but laugh as Mako sets me down.

After Mako makes sure I am on my feet he walks over to the window.

"Korra I want to thank you for taking care of Asami. You didn't have to, but you did. Thanks."

Just as she was about to answer we all hear some yelling from the far end of the building.

"Hey! What are you guys doing!?"

Before we could say our goodbyes we start running the opposite direction quickly losing the guard that was pursuing us and make our way back to the medical hall.

When I finally get back into bed the door opens abruptly.

It was my father.

"Asami, daughter, how are you feeling?"

I am relieved to see that he is unharmed.

"I'm feeling better father, thank you."

He walks over to me as he brushes the hair from my forehead giving me a tender kiss.

"I have been thinking. Your late mother and I had always planned to send you to Ba Sing Se for your schooling, but since her death, I selfishly wanted to keep you nearby. I think it's time to send you."

The words caught me so off guard that it felt as if someone knocked the air out of me.

"You're sending me away?"

"Sweetie this isn't meant to hurt you, but help you become an intelligent and wise leader to take the thrown after me. I had always planned to send you, but with our capital being attacked and our strongest militia in Ba Sing Se you would be safer there and I wouldn't have to worry about you when I travel to the different territories."

"But father."

I watch his face harden and his nostrils flare slightly.

"Asami, I am not asking you to go, I am telling you are."

I quickly submit. I know my father only does what is best for me.

"Yes, sir; can I take the boys with me?"

He chuckles a little.

"Yes sweetie, but only Bolin. I have commanded Mako to go somewhere else for me."

My mind puts two and two together. If Korra is going to training why wouldn't Mako go?

"Is he going to go train father?"

"He is a loyal servant to me and yes. All I can say is I want to prepare him for when it is the time that I will need him by my side and yours."

I dare not ask more because I know my father keeps most of his decisions to himself and maybe when I am older he will finally let me in.

"Ok, father I understand and thank you for allowing Bolin to go with me to Ba Sing Se."

He smiles at me as he kisses my forehead again and pats Bolin shoulder as he walks out of the room.

I look at the boys and I am excited to see how each of us will be like when we meet again.

I will be trained under the best minds in the Empire to lead it as it successor and Mako and Korra will be trained to be my most loyal servants and friends.

My heart fills with happiness and all the possibilities the future has to offer.

* * *

 **Korra**

* * *

I struggled to breathe after I blatantly lied to Asami to her face. I knew better than to think Ember Island would be a training ground that would show me how to become the Avatar I needed to be. I knew pain and suffering would follow me the moment I didn't answer the Emperor.

I knew I would probably never return and I couldn't leave Asami with that pain in her heart. She was completely different from her father and unlike him, I could see she was meant to lead this Empire. She was kind, caring, and humble. She never judged me even though she found me in a prison cell and not once did she ask what I did to deserve to be there.

She even risked her own life to try to save mine.

Would my growing affection for her lead me to abandon the mission of becoming the bringer of balance? If she were to ask me to aid her when she becomes the next Empress, would I? Would I follow her loyally as it would be expected from a friend?

Honestly, what is the difference between following her or the Emperor now? Is she nicer? Or a better ruler? I still would be nothing more than a weapon to her, an enforcer of her strength and laws she created.

I honestly think it wouldn't be any different. Both would be leaders using me as their puppet.

I must tear her from my heart, even though, she is my friend. I must follow my destiny and become the true Avatar, someone who is more than just a weapon.

All these thoughts had tired me out and I am finally about to head back to the small bed when I hear noise from the window again.

I turn to look and I see Mako has returned and alone this time.

"Korra? You there?"

I walk towards the window a little more for him to be able to see me.

"Korra I know they are sending you away, but I am going with you."

Going with me? Why would they send him too?

"Why?"

"The Emperor says I will know once I'm there, but he trusts me and my loyalty to Asami."

It makes sense to me. Since the day I met him he has done everything in his power to protect her. Looking at them always sparked a little jealousy in me, not because I wanted Mako, but I wanted someone to care that deeply for me.

"But I'm not going because of them. I'm going for you."

My eyes shoot down to him and I look deeply into his amber eyes.

"You're going because of me?"

I can see him begin to fidget and bits of sweat accumulate on his brow.

"Yeah. I uhh. I like you Korra and I can't let you go alone. I know you lied to Asami about it being training. I know nothing good can happen where we are going. I can see it in your eyes, but I promise I will protect you and save you. I promise I will get us out and we can run away from the Empire, together."

Thoughts begin to race through my head. All the glances he gave me I thought were because he didn't trust me and the reactions of me touching him weren't because he was disgusted by me. They were all because he LIKED me; not because he didn't trust me or was afraid of me.

"What about Bolin?"

I see the uneasiness in his face.

"As long as he has Asami he will be safe, but who will keep you safe?"

"I don't know."

"I will."

I bite my lip. No one has told me they would save me and the people who have tried have all failed.

"No, Mako don't. You don't know where this might take us."

"I already made my choice and I will see you on the ship tomorrow. Bye."

Before I can tell him no again he is already running away. Could this be the chance I been waiting for? Could he and I actually get away? The biggest question is do I feel the same way about him as he does for me?

I return to the bed unable to answer any of the questions and decide I should sleep because who knows when I will have a chance to sleep in a bed again.

* * *

I am awakened as I feel a pair of hands pulls me to my feet.

"Time to go to hell, demon," was all I heard before the long walk to the car and drive to the same docks I arrived at.

I didn't see Mako, but I felt some comfort knowing he was nearby.

They placed me in the cell block beneath the deck and I can hear the men above me filling the boat with supplies.

I fall asleep in the bedding in the cell as I feel us depart for Ember Island.

No one visited me the entire way, but eventually, several guards come and take me from the cell block. As I reach the deck I automatically see Zaheer standing there waiting for me and beside him, Mako.

I can see the smile in his eyes, but his face remains stoic.

"Avatar you have been sent here by Emperor Hiroshi to convince you to follow us and aid the Empire. Only by the Emperor mercy, you will be allowed to come back to Republic City and remember you asked for this treatment."

He turns and begins to walk off the ramp of the boat followed by Mako. As we approach the dock I see an older woman waiting for us.

Her black cloak covers the majority of her body except for her face. It was flawless and beautiful and I couldn't tell how old she was, but the aura that surrounded her told me she was beyond the years of anyone here. Her beauty hid her age well and I am sure she would be the one to never say her actual age.

As I stared at her my eyes eventually connected with her amber ones. They were piecing and seem to hold a slight darkness behind them. It instantly struck fear into me and almost caused me to stop on the ramp, but I was pushed along by the guard.

"This is Azula, the mistress of this island. You will be left in her hands."

I watch as an evil grin creeps across her face.

"Zaheer it has been so long since you have brought me a plaything. Sadly the last one didn't last longer than a few days."

Her silk voice brought chills throughout my body.

"I brought the Avatar and the Empire needs you to do your work on her."

There is a hint of surprise in her eyes but quickly vanish.

"I see, a strong-willed one this time?"

"Yes."

"I will do my best to return her to you the way you desire her. I do not promise her body will be whole, but enough to work for you."

Zaheer bows to her.

"I will return when you send me word she is ready."

"Before you leave Zaheer, who is this handsome young man beside you?"

I look at Mako and I can see he is also sensing something off by the way he looks at her.

"This is Mako. You are to train him to be the Avatar's handler."

"I see. Young man, take the small road to the building and wait for further instructions I do not need you here."

Mako looks towards her surprised, but take off in a slow jog to the road and soon he is out of sight.

"Do you think he can handle something like this?"

"The Emperor believes so."

She nods and with that he walks back onto the ramp. The guards free my hands from the restraints and walk away from me as they also return to the boat.

I am a little surprised to see they had left me unbound with only the older woman to guard me. I could easily escape.

"I wouldn't if I was you."

I turn towards the silk voice talking to me.

I get into a stance to water bend the water beneath her and take my chance to run when I hear the crackling sounds coming from her hand.

I freeze as flashes of my mother's limp body plays across my mind.

I look at her in horror as I see small sparks light up in her hand.

"You're not the first bender I have had and believe me I don't have the restraint anymore not to push your body close to electrocution."

Without another word I lower my stance and defenses.

"Good girl. Now follow me to hell."

That was the second time I heard someone refer to this place as hell and I can't help but hold myself and followed her as she begins to crack her knuckles humming a light song.

I could tell the song was meant to be sung from a mother to a child, but something about it was so cold, so terrorizing that I wanted her to stop.

We finally reach a building at the end of the road and when we walk inside I see it is beautifully decorated with reds and golds. The place looks even more extravagant than the palace.

She walks me through another set of doors and the setting changes completely. The door leads down a set of stairs, but along the stone walls you can see scratch marks and lines of blood as if many people have been dragged through this same stairway.

We reach the bottle to see a large rectangular room. The wall to the right is lined with two metal barred cells and the other three are either covered with shelves or have equipment hanging from the walls I don't recognize. There is a table to the far left and a metal chair with restraints next to it.

The atmosphere inside this place felt so thick it was as if the air was still filled with the screams of the past occupants.

"Welcome to hell," I hear her say as she turns to me with her evil smile.

"You will be the first person to leave this place alive, but believe when I say a piece of you will always be here."

She begins to laugh and my body cringes as I begin to notice that the stone walls and floor are covered in blood and ash.

How many have died here?

How will I survive?

I can feel my throat tighten as fear begins to fill my body.

Mako, please save me.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes:**

So how was it? Getting real huh? So here is a little side note. Azula is so perverse and cruel she doesn't drag her victims or force them into her torture chamber but allows them to walk in freely. Yes, she would probably fry them to a crisp if they tried to escape beforehand, but her victims do not know what there is to come. Once inside this hell hole they can try to escape all they want, but it's too late. They won't ever leave this place and maybe Korra won't either. Well till next time! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review!

EM ;)


	6. Mako's Chapter

**Author Notes:**

I can't consider this to be the next chapter since it will focus on Mako's perspective of the past events. I don't plan on giving him anymore POVs I just felt it was essential for the story and for everyone to have a glimpse inside his head.

EM ;)

* * *

 **Ch 5.5 Finding the Courage**

* * *

 **Mako -Few weeks after meeting Korra**

I'm restless as I lay in my small bed and with a small grunt I roll over to my side facing Bolin as he softly snores in his sleep.

He was always able to sleep no matter the situation.

The night our parents were taken away from us he still managed to sleep, but me, I couldn't, not for days.

Tonight was not filled with the usual nightmare of my parent's execution, but instead, there was something tugging at my mind causing this uneasy.

Korra.

We had met her a few weeks ago and I can't say I know the blue eye girl, but inside her eyes, I recognize it, the same pain I see when I look in a mirror. The same mistrust of anyone who says they are on my side because in the end you never really know.

The men who took and killed my parents said they were there to protect us but apparently, they lied.

The only person I trust is Bolin and now Asami. She has never lied or led us astray even in her ridiculous adventures she came up with, she never once let us take the fall when we got caught.

Even though I did not know Korra or the reasons she was imprisoned, everything about her allured me to her and because of it I couldn't get her out of my head.

I finally decided to close my eyes and hope that sleep would come, but even the images in my head revolved around Korra. Her azure eyes watching me, the brilliant smile she wore when she saw us, and her laughter that seemed to bring light into my empty life.

My thoughts of Korra finally take me to a place I can touch her without hesitation, a place where we are both happy and safe.

* * *

After a hard day of work with the guards, I am finally allowed to go have dinner with Bolin. We walk to the servants' dining hall where we usually eat.

The large room is filled with several long tables where anyone that worked in the palace was allowed to eat. That meant anyone from maids to guards were sitting on the benches of the tables eating the food prepared for the day.

As I ate I wondered if tonight we would find the time to visit Korra. It had been a few days since we had gone and I could feel myself getting anxious.

I feel someone push me slightly and I turn to face Bolin.

"Hey, I asked if you were going to finish your tatters."

I look down and see I been pushing them around my plate for the past few minutes.

"You can have them, Bolin," I say with a smile as I push the remainder of my food towards him. He had always had a healthy appetite.

Unlike me, he actually spends most of the day with Asami. At first, he would go with me with the guards to do labor and learn how to craft weapons, but because he was so sweet and innocent they decided he wasn't cut out for it. It really surprised everyone how gentle he was especially with his larger frame.

He did, however, learn how to use his strength in defense of Asami or the Emperor which made him very valuable.

He enjoyed learning from the butlers how to prepare meals and drinks for the Emperor and Asami when she becomes Empress. He was actually really good at it and since then he has been attached to Asami's hip as her personal butler to be and guardian. The only time they weren't together was when it was time to eat or go to bed.

As I watch Bolin finish stuffing his face I see him look around and whisper lightly under his breath in a way that only I could hear him.

"Asami told me that we will be meeting with you know who in you know where."

I roll my eyes after hearing Bolin.

"Ok, Mr. Sectretive. Did she tell you what time?"

"Yeah, a little past midnight, once all her maids are asleep."

I nod my head but try not to show the excitement that is filling inside me.

* * *

It felt like forever before midnight came and we were finally entering the small hall before Korra's cell.

I can't help but hand out near the back of the small group as we enter Korra's cell. Even though I am happy to see my fear overwhelms me and decide to watch from a distance.

I watch as Bolin talks to her happily about his day and give her a treat he had prepared all by himself while being watched by another butler.

Asami also just watches, but she is more involved in adding small comments to what Bolin is saying, but as time goes by it seems as if their voices slowly fade away.

All I can hear is Korra's cute laugh, all I can see is Korra's beautiful smile, and eventually all of my senses are focused on her alone. My eyes try to memorize every inch of her face and how her eyes, even if it momentarily, shine with happiness.

I see her look towards me and for a brief moment we make eye contact, but I quickly look away and with that small gesture all the other sounds come back to life.

I can hear her chains lightly move as she reaches out to me, but I can't, I'm scared what would happen if she were to touch me.

Would my heart stop from beating so hard?

"Mako you ok?"

I lightly move my arm just out of her reach.

"Yeah. Just tired from today's exercises."

"I see."

I can hear the hurt in her tone of voice tone. Maybe I should have just let her touch my arm, but before I can reach out and apologize, Asami speaks.

"Ok, well it's getting pretty late now. We should head back."

I had lost all track of time and even though it felt like so little time has passed I knew it had to be at least one or two in the morning and during the whole time I did nothing. I don't even think I had a conversation with her today.

I feel a small twinge of regret as I stand up and we all head towards the exit of Korra's cell. I was the last one to leave and I wanted to say something, anything to let her in on my feelings, but nothing came out. I just stood at the door staring at her probably a little longer than I should have before smiling lightly and closing the door behind me.

* * *

 **The Night of the Invasion**

* * *

I wake up to the sounds of shouts coming from one of the guard posts close to my window. I jump out of bed and run to the window only to see the two guards dead with metal strips sticking out of their bodies.

I run to Bolin's bed, who is still asleep.

"Wake up, Bolin! We are being attacked!"

I watch as his eyes flutter slightly then shoot open.

"What?!"

"Come on grab your sword and follow me! We have to make sure to protect Asami at all cost."

I run to the small dresser we have in our room and on top of it was two swords. I pick mine up and grabs Bolin's placing it into his hand.

He looks at it uncertainly.

I grab him by his shoulders pulling him close to me and his eyes look into mine. I can see the fear in them.

"If we run into any invaders I will hold them off and you keep running towards Asami. Once you have Asami take her to her safe room, even if I'm not with you ok! And no matter what don't look back, get her to safety."

All Bolin can do is nod rapidly. He's just a kid and well so am I, but right now I can't be and I need to protect the people I care about.

We both dash out of our room as we run full speed to Asami's room.

After I know Bolin has Asami I will make a break for Korra's cell. I'm sure she is safe because there is no way anyone knows where the hidden warehouse is.

We turn a corner and see guards fighting against invaders. Bolin stops in his tracks, but I grab him pulling him with me as we quickly move past them.

Our priority is Asami.

We finally reach her hall and I am relieved to see no one has reached this far, but as I throw the door open, her bedroom is empty.

I turn to face Bolin, as a butler only he knows where Asami safe room is.

"Did you think she went on her own?"

He shakes his head no quickly.

"She's barely strong enough to open the door on her own let alone close it."

I can see an orange glowing light coming from her window and I walk towards it.

I feel my sword slip from my hand as I stare out the window.

Korra's warehouse is engulfed in flames.

The flames are so high there is no way anyone can escape from inside.

"Look! Isn't that Korra!"

I barely recognize Bolin voice as I see a small figure running towards the garden.

I run to the window pushing myself far enough to see that in fact it is Korra and she is carrying Asami.

"Oh, no."

The words barely leave my mouth as I also see two men running after them and their uniforms told me that they were invaders.

I pick up my sword and begin to run out of the room and I faintly hear Bolin's footsteps behind me.

We finally make it outside and we take another route to the garden hopefully cutting off the girls and protecting them from the two men, but as we get there I notice we are too late.

There is no one in sight. There is no way we could have just missed them, so that means they kept running forward towards the main palace.

To where the majority of the fighting is occurring.

I start towards there, but not running full speed in case they headed a different direction or any invaders are nearby.

When we finally step into the building I can see the floor of the palace is destroyed and almost like pieces of it were thrown around, and then there were the bodies.

Bodies of friends and foes everywhere and I can feel Bolin's walk a little closer to me. Our eyes were glued to most of them when we hear the shouts.

We start running towards there and as we reach one of the main halls the Emperor uses I see Asami sitting against the wall.

Bolin, and I quickly go towards her and I can make out a large bump forming on her head and the smell of smoke coming from her nightwear.

"I think she is fine. Come on let's take her to her safe room before anyone else comes."

As I am about to place her onto my back I hear running footsteps towards me. I place her on the floor again and look towards Bolin.

"If I tell you to run take Asami and leave me ok, Bo."

He nods as he checks on Asami again.

I turn to face the men that are heading towards me with my sword ready, but as they reach us I recognize them.

The Imperial Guards.

I take a breath as they finally reach us.

"Mako you ok? We have forced the invaders back and we are now securing all locations."

He turns and sees Asami and Bolin behind me and smiles.

"You did good kid."

He rubs my head as the three men then burst into the door we heard the commotion coming from.

I quickly go back to Asami placing her onto my back, but before we leave I catch a glimpse of the Emperor inside the room.

So Korra must have left Asami where she knew the Emperor was, but as I walk in my eyes travel to the person being held roughly on the floor.

Korra.

"Sir, we have secured the Avatar."

I watch in shock as a boot rests on Korra's head. I want to beat him, no, kill him for what he was doing, but I stop after feeling the weight on my back.

I can hear as the Emperor praises us for saving Asami and Bolin almost tell him the truth, but my eyes are glued onto Korra.

I watch as she forces her head to shake no, her eyes screaming for us to lie about seeing her save Asami from the two invaders chasing them.

I feel my mouth spill out lies as I try to control myself. Control the frustration of how she was being treated after saving Asami and the anger that I can't do anything to stop it.

I take the opportunity to ask to take Asami to the medical wing because if I stand there another second I would commit treason.

As I am about to leave I feel his hand on my shoulder and it sickens me, but I hold it in.

I trusted Korra for not allowing us to tell the truth and I knew with my small amount of strength, even if I wanted to, I could not save her.

I am finally able to leave the room and take Asami to one of the medical rooms and the doctors immediately start working on her.

After some time they come to us and tell us she would be fine and that she would need to be on bed rest.

My thoughts are so clouded wondering what was happening to Korra that I only answer with the nod of my head.

As the doctors leave one of the Imperial Guard the Emperor sent with us walks towards me.

"Did you see her?"

My eyes shoot towards the man.

"Who?"

"The girl on the floor?"

I quickly realize that he is talking about Korra.

"Yeah, but who is she?"

"Ah, so you haven't heard. She's supposed to be one of the most dangerous people in the country. Even I'm not supposed to know about her because it's top secret. But what I heard is that she is so dangerous they kept her locked up in a secret cell and with the invasion, she managed to escape."

I look at him and I can see he is excited telling his story.

"If she was a prisoner why was she with the Emperor?"

He smiles knowingly as if he was waiting for me to ask the question.

"That the craziest thing about it. She actually saved the Emperor from being assassinated. Even Zaheer was captured, but she managed to not only fight off the leader but save both the Emperor and Zaheer."

"So how is she dangerous?"

"Everyone says she did it cause she wanted to kill the Emperor herself. I also heard another guard say they were moving her into one of the servant's rooms for now, but I don't know its all rumors from a few injured guards that were there."

I wasn't interested in listening to the gossiping guard anymore and walked into the room with Bolin and Asami.

I talked quietly with Bolin and told him a more realistic version of what the guard said.

Korra saved the Emperor, but for whatever reason, the Emperor still arrested her and now has her in one of the servants' room.

"Bolin I need to speak to the Emperor about what happened. Stay here with Asami and don't let her out of this room."

He nods and as I begin to leave the room I can hear Asami begin to wake, but my concern was with Korra, now.

I made my way to the Emperor's office. I needed to try to find out what was really going on.

I see two guards posted outside of his office and I stop in front of them.

"Can I see the Emperor."

They both look at each other.

"We actually just sent someone to fetch you, the Emperor wants to speak to you."

I lift an eyebrow, but nod as I walk forward lightly knocking on the door before entering.

I can see the Emperor's tired expression on his face, but his eyes lighten up when he sees me coming in.

I quickly bow respectfully and then step closer to his desk.

"Sir, you asked for me?"

"Yes, yes. I am sure you are aware now of the prisoner I have kept hidden."

The sentence catches me off guard, but I answer politely.

"Yes sir, I heard some guards talk about her."

"Well, my boy, you have proven your loyalty to me and I want to send you on a mission. I cannot reveal everything to you yet, but I want you to listen to me."

I look into his eyes as I watch them harden.

"She's a monster, a demon that must be controlled. I am going to send her to a place that will turn her into someone I can use and I need you to go with her. Will you accept this mission?"

Nothing he said made sense, but at the same time, I knew where ever he was deciding to send her it wouldn't be a place she would be safe.

If I am there at least I can help her.

"Yes, sir, I accept."

He smiles and tells me to prepare for the voyage tomorrow.

I bow and quickly head outside and try to find Korra's window so I can speak with her.

Once I actually get there I am too afraid to raise my voice. Too afraid to tell her I will be there for her and suddenly as I turn I see Asami and Bolin sneaking closer to me.

* * *

Why is she lying?

I could see it so clearly in her eyes she was lying to Asami and I knew for a fact the Emperor didn't view her as an ally.

So why would she lie?

She must know more than she is letting on and she is trying to shoulder this pain alone, but she's not alone. Not anymore.

I'm done being a coward and I will show you I am strong enough to protect her, protect her from the Emperor, protect her from the guards, and protect her from what there is to come.

"Just wait, Korra, I will get you out."

As I say it to myself I head back towards Korra's window and I am no longer afraid.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes:**

What I want you to take from this is that Mako isn't the well put together person as he seems. He struggles to make the right decision and finding the courage to do what is needed or right.

Hope you enjoyed it!

EM ;)


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Notes:**

To my dear reviewer and probably many who read this story, it is hard to answer your question without revealing too much, but at this point, I have given small clues of Asami's affection for Korra, but let me say if you enjoy korrasami you will not be disappointed. (well hopefully not *fingers crossed*).

Ok, next on the agenda, there will be some triggers in this chapter. There will be torture scenes, gore, and death, proceed at your own discretion.

I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

EM ;)

* * *

 **CH. 6 Darkness Revealed**

* * *

 _My eyelids feel heavy as I open them. My vision begins to clear and I find myself laying in a bright green meadow. I look up into the sky to see it is filled with flying creatures that varied in colors and sizes. There was a sense of familiarity, but at the same time, I knew I had never been here before._

 _I sit up and watch as the creatures seem to be running away in panic from the north._

 _Still confused I look behind me to see a large beam of light reaching high into the sky and wondered where I was, but something seemed to call me to the north._

 _A feeling of dread enters my soul as I get up and start walking toward the voice that called out to me in distance._

 _A few steps transported me miles and before I knew it I was standing in front of a desolate land._

 _The dirt was void of any plant life and even its' color was black with death. The few standing structured looked like they were once trees, but have dead for many years. The dead land seemed to only cover a circular area like a crater and deep down I knew something must have happened here long ago._

 _Just beyond the crater, the land continued lush and green._

 _I feel the pull of something calling me in my chest again as I look towards the center of the crater._

 _My vision blurs and an image seems to go across my mind and the wasteland turns lush again and a giant tree stands in the middle. The trunk of the tree is twisted and the twisting branches reach high into the sky._

 _As quickly as the vision came it disappeared and the same desolate land stands before me. I begin to walk towards the calling, but a voice stops me._

 _"Stop."_

 _"Who…?"_

* * *

The cold water brings me back to the real world and the painful realization, I am still alive.

"Tsk tsk. Now Avatar, what did I tell you about falling asleep during our playtime?"

I barely have the strength to lift my head and stare into those cold amber eyes.

It has been three long days of torture.

She never sleeps, she hardly ate but seems to thrive on the pain she inflicts on me.

I feel the metal claw she wears on her fingers pick up my chin and I try my best to use my own strength to keep my head up because I know if my weight falls onto that finger it will easily slice through my flesh, again.

"I see you are really awake now," she says as she turns towards her table filled with utensils of torture and a bowl of unpitted cherries.

She picks up a small carving knife weighing it in her hand and turns back towards me with a smile. She elegantly walks to the wall that has a black leather apron on a hook and places it around herself. She lightly places the knife into her mouth as she ties her raven hair up and out of her way.

I knew what the apron meant. I knew she only wore it when she was going to make a mess.

I watch her reach into her mouth taking the knife and walking back towards me. She did everything so slowly so that I would agonize over what infliction was coming towards me, and what cruelty would come to her sadistic mind and then she did it.

She began humming her lullaby as she reaches over and grips my face with one hand placing the knife into my mouth with her other.

I shut my eyes tight as I felt the knife fill my mouth and the blade placed against the inside of my check and held there.

I feel my chest begin to rise and fall faster and faster as I imagined the pain it will bring, but she just holds it there. I open my eyes as I feel her move it back hoping she was just messing with my mind, but as soon as I look up the knife is thrust through my cheek exiting the other side.

I hold my breath as I feel the slow pulling of my flesh against the blade.

I wasn't allowed to scream.

If I screamed she would bring in the healers and do it over and over until my screams would stop.

I found myself humming the lullaby with her as my mouth filled with blood and finally felt the flap of cheek rest against my jaw.

I managed to squeeze my eyes shut as my body began to shake from the severe pain, but even then I held in my cries and scream. Suddenly her grip tightens on my jaw and I could feel one of her claws break the skin.

"Look at me."

I try to open my eyes, but they are shut too tightly because of the pain, and then I feel another nail break the skin.

"I said look at me."

In a quick motion, I open my eyes and I know what she sees. Fear.

She smiles as she brushes a strand of hair from my face with the same hand she holds the bloody knife.

"I'm going to let the healers patch you up and I will decide if we are going to continue this today or not. For now, rest my little Avatar."

She places a small kiss on my forehead and releases my jaw. My head immediately falls against my chest and blood pours out of my mouth.

In a matter of moments, two healers rush to me and release me from the chair. The male healer picks me up in a quick motion and takes me to one of the cells on the far wall while the female healer rushes after us with a bowl of water.

I feel him place me on the bed as he assesses the damage done to me.

"Quickly we need to get started on her face."

The woman reaches towards me, but I try to get away.

"I'm trying to help you. My husband and I are the best healers in empire besides the Emperors personal healers."

I look into her kind eyes, but I don't understand.

She holds up the small bowl of water to me.

"We are water benders and this water is from a spirit oasis. It will heal almost anything so if you let me I can take all this pain away quickly."

I look at the water that seemed to gleam with a small glow and nod my head.

I lay back down and they quickly begin bending the water onto my body. At first, it is cool, but soon a warm light begins to glow from the water and the pain slowly begins to go away.

* * *

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I suddenly open my eyes to see the woman is the only one left and she is still working on my cheek.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I am almost done. It doesn't seem like there will be a scar, but you are lucky she saved it for last or I wouldn't have been able to repair it as easily."

She bends the water back into the bowl and begins to leave the cell.

"Wait," I manage to croak out.

She stops and turns towards me.

"What happened to the boy that came with me, Mako?"

I watched as she fidgeted with the soiled water a bit.

"He's fine, but he has been with the Dai Li."

I watched her eyes sadden for a moment.

"Don't expect him to be the same boy you remember. He belongs to her now."

My heart drops what could she be doing to him? He came here because of the Emperor not because he was a traitor or prisoner like me.

I hear her begin to leave the cell and before she locks the cell behind her I speak up quickly.

"Umm. Thank you, you know, for fixing me up."

She smiles kindly.

"There is only one person who can bring balance."

I feel my eyes widen as the whisper leaves my lips.

"The Avatar."

She smiles again.

"Stay strong Korra. It won't be long."

* * *

 _I stand again in front of the crater as the center calls out to me._

 _"Go back, Korra."_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _The voice sounds so familiar and I answer back so easily to it._

 _"I am the light inside you, Raava. I am the spirit of peace and light and who allows you to be reborn every lifetime."_

 _I don't argue with the voice inside. I had always felt I was never alone and the answer she gave me felt right._

 _"What happened here?"_

 _"Centuries ago you and I imprisoned a very powerful spirit using a tree that grew in the middle of this crater and allowed not only the human world but the spirit world to live in peace until one day a very spiritual man was called by the spirit trapped inside the trunk of the tree._

 _He was in commune with the spirits and as he found the entrance to the spirit world the call of the evil spirit became stronger eventually leading him to the tree._

 _The spirit spoke through the tree and deceived the man with lies and revealed to the man how to release him from his imprisonment. All that was needed was a bender strong enough to spirit bend the tree which unraveled it allowing him to go free._

 _It took time for the water bender to learn how to spirit bend and by that time a few spirits had seen what the evil spirit was up to and had gone to inform the Avatar at the time…."_

 _As I listen I feel my vision blur and my mind transported to another time._

 _I am running through the spirit world and I see what use to be bright colors and peaceful spirits all becoming angry and dark._

 _"Avatar Chen you must hurry I believe Esk has begun to spirit bend the tree!"_

 _I jump into the air and propel myself forward with fire bursting from my hands and feet and I finally see the great tree in front of me surrounded by a blue stream of glowing water._

 _I land hard on the ground, but I continue running forward towards the man._

 _"Stop!"_

 _The bending ceases for a moment as the man turns to face me._

 _"You do not know what you are doing! Do Not Release Vatuu!"_

 _It seemed that in a blink of an eye a black tentacle escapes from the tree grabbing the man and crushing him instantly._

 _Blood sprays across my face as I look up at the tree in horror._

 _I see white cracks in the tree as the tentacle is forced back into the tree, but then the cracks begin to widen._

 _"You are too late, Avatar! You alone cannot force me to stay in this prison!"_

 _A booming laugh is heard as the tree begins to split down the middle._

 _I can feel the fear begin to rise inside me, but I know I cannot allow this spirit to go free._

 _"Raava, is there a way to still imprison him?''_

 _A moment goes by._

 _"Yes, the tree itself will not hold him you must fuse him to the tree and destroy it shatter him into millions of pieces."_

 _That was all I needed to hear as I ran towards the tree._

 _I feel a warming sensation take over my body, then a bright light engulfs me completely, and finally I feel my bending power rise beyond I had ever felt._

 _I get into a stance and pull all the water around me, from the plants, the trees, every last bit I could find and I begin to slowly bend it rhythmically around the tree. The water quickly begins to glow and begins to wrap around the tentacles that are free._

 _Suddenly the tree slips open and the large spirit is released and over towering me, but I continue moving and_ bending even more _water._

 _The booming laugh is ringing in my ears as I continue bending._

 _"Why are you still trying Avatar the prison can no longer hold me and your weak bending can't hold me here forever."_

 _I can feel my body begin to lose strength._

 _"Raava, please I need your help," I manage to say through my clenched teeth._

 _My thoughts go to people that I must save and I feel my love for them overpower the fear I feel for myself and slowly I watch as my arms began to glow and it begins to move over my entire body._

 _I was one with Raava and the water bending around Vatuu._

 _I hear the laughs stop as Vatuu notices the change._

 _I take this chance to tighten the spirit water around Vatuu and crashing him into the trunk and limbs of the tree. I feel his resistance as I force him to fuse._

 _The yells and cursing echo throughout the spirit world as I finish fusing him to the tree, but I know it cannot hold him long so I must hurry and destroy the tree._

 _I burst into the air again and I begin to form a ball of lava and fire above my head. I can feel the heat of it radiating against my back as it becomes larger and larger and finally when I see Vatuu trying to release himself I send the molten rock down onto the tree with a crashing boom._

 _I watch as the explosion bursts the tree into a million pieces and scatters them throughout the spirit world._

 _I take a sigh of relief as all the colors return to normal and all the spirits begin to revert back to their original selves._

 _I feel my body lower to the ground and the_ glowing _slowly dims out as I lay against the bright green grass with a smile on my face…._

 _I am back at the crater facing the wasteland as Raava speaks again._

 _"Even though Vatuu spirit was spread across the spirit world it does not mean he is gone. Feeling this presence again means he has found a way to bring pieces of himself together."_

 _"What must I do to keep him from reappearing?"_

 _"Nothing for the moment. Even if he has somehow put pieces of himself together it is not nearly enough to regain his body and full power, but be watchful Korra."_

* * *

The sound of my cell door opening wakes me. I see it is the woman from before. I can feel that my joints are stiff as I try to get up to greet her.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days."

As the past few days go through my brain I can't help but feel hopeless in my situation. I lift my eyes as she walks towards me lifting my face softly in her hand.

"It healed very nicely."

"When you said it won't be long, what did you mean?"

She slowly looked towards the main door behind us and turned towards me and kneeling down as if inspecting my arm.

"The white lotus has sent me and my husband to get you out. We were told to send them a secure message as soon as we came into contact with you. They will be here to attack the island in a few days and that is when we will get you out. It is very dangerous so I will not talk about this again nor will you ask."

I nod my head.

She gets up again and looks sincerely into my eyes.

"Stay strong, Korra."

I nod again and watch her as she leaves the cell and the torture chamber.

Just I was about to lay down again the door bursts open and my body clenches at the sound of Azula humming the lullaby.

I look towards her and I am shocked to see Mako walking right next to her.

His eyes seemed slightly glazed over, but he wasn't hurt. She turned and faced me with an evil smile.

"My dearest Avatar did you enjoy your rest? I had a few errands to take care of. I hope you didn't miss me too much?"

She and Mako walk over to my cell and she unlocks it, not fearing that I would attacker her.

"Mako be a dear and retrieve the prisoner."

I watch him walk towards me, but his eyes are empty and don't seem to look at me. He picks me up by my arm forcing me to my feet and begins dragging me to Azula.

I look at her and my anger is now over boiling.

"What did you do to him?"

She lets out a chuckle.

"I made him into a more obedient dog. Mako takes her and strap her nice and tight onto the table."

He doesn't even look at me as he bows and forces me out of the cell.

"Mako, look at me. It's me Korra," I whisper to him hoping maybe I can get through.

"You are the Avatar, a demon that brings destruction to this land. I must protect my family from you."

He almost says it mechanically as if he has been repeating the same phrase over and over.

"No, I am your friend I wouldn't hurt you or Bolin."

I watch as something changes in his eyes when I say Bolin's name, but soon the same glazed look takes over.

He stops me in front of a table and with a few cranks of a level the table shifts 90 degrees. He grabs me by my shoulders forcing my back onto that table. He begins tightening the titanium restraints around my wrists and ankles, forcing me into place.

"Please, Mako, you promised." I manage to croak out.

I can't take another few days of torture. I can't do it. I'll go insane.

I look up and see that his eyes are fluttering and the glazed look is gone and I see a tear begin to fall as he stared into my eyes, but then Azula appears right next to him and whispers to him as she caresses his hair.

"Who is she, Mako?"

"The Avatar," he replies automatically.

"What is the Avatar?"

"A demon that brings destruction to this land and whom I must protect my family from."

"And if you don't control the Avatar what will happen?"

"It will kill my family and friends."

"So what must you do?"

"Control the Avatar."

"Exactly," she purrs into his ear.

I look into Mako's eyes as I try to find the real Mako, but he is gone again and walks away from me.

"Oh, Avatar what strong connections you have managed to make even in the small prison you were held in."

A maid walks into the torture chamber with a glass of what looks like wine and the bowl of unpitted cherries Azula loves to eat as she tortures me.

Azula walks over drinking the whole glass as she hands it back to the maid and gestures her to place the cherries near her instruments of torture.

"I feel ready for a little more fun aren't you?"

I glare at her as she walks over to the table. Her fingers grazing each tool, but quickly snatches it up.

"On second thought maybe it would be more fun to just watch."

She snaps her fingers and two butlers quickly come in carrying a heavy chair. She walks over to it and sits comfortably as she crosses her leg over the other.

"Mako?"

Mako walks over to her from beside me and bows to her.

"Yes, Mistress Azula."

"Beat her."

Without a second thought, he turns to her and with a look of raging anger comes to me backhanding me with all his strength.

My head twisted so quickly the room begins to fade away, but I am quickly brought back when a sharp pain hits my stomach causing me to gasp for air.

He doesn't stop or slow down. Hit after hit I can't help, but stare at the empty amber eyes as he beats me. The boy who promised to protect me is gone.

Suddenly he stops and I look up to see Azula holding her hand up.

"What do you feel Avatar? Do you feel angry? Angry at your parents for giving you life? Angry at your friends for easily abandoning you? Angry at the universe for choosing you to be the Avatar?"

I did feel angry. I felt angry because of all those things, but no matter how angry I was I wouldn't let it take control of me, I still had hope.

I turn to look at the boy covered in my blood and his bruised hand.

"I forgive you, Mako," I managed to whisper.

Suddenly Azula bursts out laughing.

"After all that you still care about him?!"

"When I get out of here I swear I am going to make you pay for everything you have done."

She smiles and walks towards me.

"That sounds a little vengeful for an Avatar? If you ever do get out of here, you will call me teacher."

She starts laughing again but is cut short when the door opens abruptly.

A thin man with glasses and green clothing walks in. Azula's eyes widen in excitement.

"Is it done?"

"Yes, ma'am the ray gun is done."

"Thank you, Baatar, you will return to your family soon."

He bows and leaves the room.

"It seems we have run out of time Avatar and you still need to learn to let go of hopeless desires and learn to find your strength in anger and chaos."

She snaps her fingers again and guards bring in the healer and her husband.

She walks over to them as they are forced to kneel.

"Now, Avatar I hope you did not think I was stupid enough not to know these two were traitors."

I can feel my body tense. The last hope I had was that the white lotus would arrive, that they would save me.

"Tell me Avatar, who do I kill first?"

A crackling sound is heard from her hand as lightning sparks between her fingers.

Was she serious? Was she really going to make me choose?

I stand there unable to answer with my mouth open as I look at the husband and wife.

The woman speaks first.

"We are both willing to die, don't worry Korra."

With another laugh, Azula grabs her head into her palm and I watch as the healer's eye roll back and her teeth clench in agony, but unable to scream.

"They are prepared to die, but are they prepared to be tortured?"

Azula lets go of the healer and she begins to gasp and twitch on the floor but was still alive.

"I'll make it easier on you, Avatar, to save the other who should I kill?"

My thoughts are so clouded with confusion. Am I really that weak that I can't save the two people who have been helping me? The two people who risked everything to come to this place to rescue me? I don't want either of them to die.

Suddenly Azula is back at the wife side and has her claw against the healer's neck.

"Time is ticking."

I keep shaking my head no. I don't want this to happen and that when the screams started.

I look up as her claw begins to glow red and is being pressed against the wife's neck.

"Kill me!" I scream.

"That's not a choice, Avatar. Choose someone to die and save the other or they both die."

Again I am shaking my head almost insanely as I try to get out of my restraints.

"Korra pick me!"

I turn to the husband as he kneels there, crying.

"Korra chose me and save her," he begs.

I can't. I can't.

He then stands up and rushes me only to be stopped by the guards.

"TELL HER YOU CHOSE ME! DAMMIT KORRA SAY IT!"

The screaming intensifies as Azula engulfs her hand in flames by the healer's face.

"Last chance, Avatar."

"KORRA PLEASE!"

Before a word can come out of my mouth the wife is engulfed in flames and her screams pierce my ears.

I stand there crying as I watch her body slowly stop moving and the fire consumes everything that made her look remotely human.

I look at the husband who is as shocked as I am and hear as he whispers, "kill me instead."

Azula begins humming again as she walks over the shocked husband taking his head into her hands. His eyes looked empty as he whispers again, "kill me instead."

With a swift movement, she breaks his neck and his body slumps onto the floor.

"My patience ran out," she says as she wipes her hands.

"If you thought that by not talking you could save them you were wrong. You killed both of them Avatar."

My eyes are glued to the bodies as the guards begin to remove them from the chamber.

"If your hope hasn't been completely shattered by killing those two, maybe I should kill one more person."

My eyes face Azula and look into the direction she is facing, Mako.

With another snap of her fingers, a large machine is brought in, a weapon of some kind and the thin man comes in with it and begins to set it up. Slowly it begins to glow green and hum with power.

"This is a new invention my dearest friend has made for me. It will blast spirit energy in whatever lies before it and completely destroy it. I plan to test run it on your beloved Mako."

I look towards him and I see him unfazed by her revelation.

"Mako please stand here."

As she says it he walks in the path of the ray gun.

I begin to fight against my restraints. I cannot allow someone else to die.

I watch as Azula goes behind the ray gun with Baatar and the humming and glowing begins to intensify.

I pull against my restraints again, but it is useless I cannot break free.

"It's ready ma'am," I hear Baatar say to Azula.

She looks at me with a smile.

"Fire it at him."

As the weapons begins to charge I feel my body begin to lighten. I watch as a glow begins to cover my body and I feel my soul become one with Raava as I had felt in the vision of the past and I knew I would be able to save him.

I pull against my restraint again and pull them free from the table freeing myself. I rush in front of him as beam begins to fire.

Instinctively, I point my left hand to the incoming beam as my right hand comes across my chest and point it in a different direction.

The beam enters my body through my left hand and is released in bolts of lightning through my right hand. I had somehow managed to redirect the beam away from him.

I scream in agony as the heat of the beam burns through my body and spirit. I could only imagine I was still alive because of Raava's spiritual power.

Even in all that pain, I try to see passed the electrifying pain and look towards Mako.

I see his eyes wide in shock as he stares at me. The fog gone from his eyes and suddenly see his eyes change direction. I turn slowly to see Azula smiling as she comes towards me with a wooden dagger. Unable to move from my position as the beam holds me in place I watch as Mako tackles her, but is quickly thrown aside with a bolt of lightning hitting him through his shoulder.

I watch in horror as Azula stands in front of me and raises the dagger high and stabs it directly into my chest.

I scream in a harmony of voices as I feel something pulsate from the wound. I look down to see a darkness begin to emerge.

I feel my soul ripping apart and everything around me changing between red and white. I begin to hear voices in my head among my screaming and one suddenly vanishes.

The beam stops and my body falls to the ground.

I hear about 5 or 6 guards trying to pick me up, but something is wrong.

The calmness I once felt was gone and anger fueled me.

I begin to hear a thick laugh echo throughout the dungeon and soon realize it is me, but not me.

I stand up and realize I am not in control of my own body and with a sweep of my hand all the guards are turned into a mist of blood covering Azula and me.

"Azula my beautiful princess I am extremely proud of you. You manage to do this perfectly."

I watch as she bows to me.

"It was my pleasure Master Vaatu."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes:**

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Hope you liked the new chapter!

EM ;)


	8. Chapter 7

**Author Notes:**

First and foremost I apologize for the late update. I am usually pretty good with updating once a week. Sudden illness and hospitalized isn't something I usually plan for, but I am glad to be out. One thing for sure is that it is always interesting to experience new feelings and begin to watch the world through a different perspective. For a moment I did believe I would not live to see the next day and that thought alone changed me. I still believe I am processing everything that has happen these past two weeks and I ask you, my readers, to be patient as I struggle with this.

The next chapter will hit a little into Azula and why she is who she is. I hope you enjoy!

EM;)

* * *

 **CH 7- Inevitability**

* * *

My body is forced to move unwillingly as I walk towards Azula only to reach over to grab her hand and give it a chaste kiss.

"I have for too long been imprisoned in the shards of that stupid tree. It feels great to be whole again. And my precious Princess how did you fulfill the quest so much quicker than I anticipated?"

She smiles down at me as she takes her hand from mine and begins walking over to Bataar and the gun he created.

"I knew what I must do since the first day I had the privilege to meet you…"

* * *

 **16 yr old Azula**

* * *

I was creeping through a small alley trying to stay in the shadows as I tried to repair my torn clothes to cover the most sensitive areas of my body.

The soldiers had found me in a town a few miles away and had raped and tortured me for hours until I managed to break free. They were passed out drunk and I knew I needed to find a way out of this town before they woke up and found me missing.

Why did I have to be born the way I am, why did I have to suffer because of what was in my blood.

The thoughts ran through my head as I made a mad dash to the nearest wooded area close to the edge of town.

It had been centuries since the Emperor's ancestors claimed the world as their own and my family being the only royal descendants still alive the Emperor continuously tried to hunt us down and kill us all.

My family's ancestors had somehow managed to evade and fake our deaths repeatedly, but when I was ten we were discovered once again.

They came late at night and even though the battle was fierce they manage to kill everyone, but me.

My had brother saved me, even though I was the youngest and I was horrid to him, he sacrificed his own life to save mine.

I vowed since then I would remain alive and I would destroy the Emperor and his false rein.

* * *

 **Azula 24 yrs old**

* * *

I was chained with my fist facing my face and dragged through the halls of the palace by a multitude of guards.

Over the years I had become a master fire bender and beyond anything anyone had ever seen. I was now the most deadly threat to the Emperor of that time.

I wasn't captured because he had overpowered me or even outwitted me; I was captured because I wanted to be.

It took several weeks before I was finally led to the Emperor to receive my punishment and death, but I had other plans. With the strength my bending gave me I finally had the courage to fulfill my vow and kill the Emperor.

I had allowed them to capture me and even allowed them to place me at the feet of the tyrannical man, but as I looked up at him he just stared back at me with his cruel smile.

"Hello, Azula."

I narrow my eyes at the sound of my name. How did he know it?

"I see you are shocked."

He stands from his throne as he walks towards me.

"You have your mother to thank for that."

I scanned my memory in disbelief as remembered the moment she died after a waterbender surrounded her in water and froze her to death.

"She survived?"

"Yes, not only did she survive, but I learned quite a bit from her."

He begins to crack his knuckles and hum a lullaby as he finally reaches me, stopping only momentarily to reach my level eye-to-eye and then gripping my face tightly in his hands.

"We had plenty of time to play since you were busy running all around the Empire."

I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate. My mother. My mother had been here alive for who knows how many years being tortured by this monster.

It was time.

I will kill him.

With a quick movement of my feet, I manage to fire bend from them forcing the Emperor to maneuver away.

For being the Emperor he was also the best fighter known in the land and also the cruelest.

A swordsman charges me and as he aims to cut my head off, but instead, I skillfully place the chains that imprison my hands in the path of the blade, shattering them.

My hands now being free; I charge full force towards the Emperor, even though he was a nonbender he still manages to escape my powerful flames.

He laughs throughout the course of the fight even raising his hand to keep his guards from entering it.

How could he be so confident in beating me! I am a Princess of the Fire Nation! I am the Blue Flame Mistress and in name alone could make anyone quiver in fear!

Before I knew it he had both of my hands into his and this one stance made me smile.

"Your first mistake Emperor!"

As my finger tips begin to crackle with lightning I tried to focused enough power and strength to send it throughout his body, but instead of trying to flee he pulled me closer.

"Your mother told me your one weakness."

My eyebrow went up, but I didn't care to listen or find out what it was but instead release the lightning into his body.

I expected to hear the screams or even just his body hitting the floor, but nothing.

I look at my hands and the sparks are gone. I couldn't even make a small flame.

My eyes open wide as he flings me against the wall and my shoulder dislocates with the impact.

I stand there with only one useful arm trying to fire bend at him, but nothing is coming out.

His booming laugh fills his throne room as he begins to run towards me throwing a strong right fist straight into my face, forcing me to be thrown far by the hit.

"The weakest moment for any firebender, even the world strongest…"

He takes his time walking towards me raising me by my only usable arm so that I look into his eyes.

"Is during a solar eclipse."

With a sharp hit, he dislocates my other arms forcing me to go into unconsciousness.

* * *

I wake up in pain as I feel my body shiver for warmth. I manage to open my eyes and see white all around me.

I can again feel the warmth of my bending inside, but the brutal cold doesn't allow me to bend it.

I look around the cell I am placed in.

I am hanging from the ceiling by my wrists and I look up to see that both of my arms are in their rightful place. My feet are chained together and held down by more chains.

The walls and floor are made of ice that led me to the conclusions we must be either very far north or very far south. Either way, I was in a place my bending could no longer help me.

With all the strength I had earned and everything so easily in my grasp how had I allowed myself to end up here?

My thoughts are cut short when I hear the thick ice door open and the smug Emperor walks in.

He is wearing thick winter clothing as he approaches me.

"Shall we play?"

* * *

I don't know how many days or even weeks it has been since the last time I slept. I don't know how many times he has cut me, broken my bones, or raped me.

I had lost count.

I had even gone as far as to beg for death, but all he did was hum and ignore my pleas.

The song that seems to be the only thing keeping me from losing my mind, the song that seemed to comfort me when I could no longer stand the pain, the song that made everything tolerable.

Like a double edged sword, the song at the same time kept me completely sane throughout the pain and not once did I lose consciousness, but took it and lived through it every second of the way.

But it all changed the day ' _he_ ' came in.

I never knew the man's name. All I knew was that he was a powerful spiritbender even capable of bending human spirits to his will. In the end, the Emperor had grown bored of his games and it was now time to turn his toy into something useful.

The spiritbender, on the other hand, had seen the darkness inside me and the potential to do something he could not and instead of enslaving me he gave me new meaning and a purpose.

"Azula what has happened to you is far beyond anything anyone can do to help you, but there still might be a way for you to seek your revenge."

I barely have the strength to look up as his comment intrigued me.

He had a small wooden dagger in his hand.

"This holds the spirit and root of all evil in our world and the spirit world. If you are willing to face that evil you will survive if not you will be nothing more than a puppet of the Emperor."

I find the strength to look up and I can feel my heart fill with anger and hatred as I stare into the man's blue eyes.

"I am willing to go to hell and die a hundred deaths just to be able to destroy that man and take away everything from him."

He nods as he rips my shirt off revealing my bare chest. He raises the dagger over my heart and begins to slice through my skin.

I instantly begin to scream as I feel not only the dagger pierce my skin, but something else beginning to push its way through me. I could feel the burning in my veins as my body begins to convulse almost losing consciousness a few times, but it eventually stops and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

 _"Princess Azula. You have managed to accept my presence into your body and I applaud you for that. You truly must be filled with anger, vengeance, sorrow and all those great feelings that give me strength._

 _I am Vaatu._

 _I am the Spirit of Chaos and Darkness._

 _I know you seek the strength to destroy someone, but with my current strength, I cannot help you. I can, however, give you all the power you desire if you help me. Do you desire the power of Darkness?"_

 _I find myself sitting in empty darkness. Nothing around me, but what seems to be the red eyes of the spirit._

 _"I would do anything if I can watch him be destroyed."_

 _"Well my beautiful Princess all I need you is to find enough of my shards to give me the spiritual power to materialize myself once again, but beware. There is one who yields the same spiritual power that would do anything to destroy me, hence destroy your desire, the Avatar."_

 _"No matter how long it takes I will bring you back to this world and I will use your power to take back what is rightfully mine!"_

 _"Good, I wait for the day I meet you again, Princess Azula."_

Within a matter of seconds, my eyes shoot open and I am staring at the blue eyed man again.

"You are the first to survive evil entering your soul. I hope you have found what you were searching for."

He releases me from my chains and places a small coat over my naked body. As I begin to stand he places the dagger into my hand and walks out without another word.

A few moments later the Emperor steps in again and instead of the fear I had felt, a smile comes across my face.

"I am at your service Emperor."

I feel the darkness swirl around my chest and almost a mad laughter erupt from my lips as I bow down to him.

"I have great plans for you Azula! You shall continue my work for years to come!"

He begins to walk out as I followed him, cracking my knuckles and singing the lullaby that now soothes the darkness within me and allows me to never forget my new purpose.

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

"I knew you lacked spiritual power and after years of researching and realizing it would take lifetimes to accumulate enough shards to bring you back a thought crept into my head. What if I replaced the power you needed instead.

The only other person that would be capable of having sufficient spiritual power was the Avatar and after I met my engineer, Bataar, he gave me the possibilities to achieve my goal.

It would be only a matter of time before they would send me the Avatar.

So here we are, Bataar used the spirit energy from the gun to not only force the Avatar into the Avatar State but also using the same energy to multiply your dark energy in the dagger tremendously. The rest was left to you, my Dark Lord."

She bows before me and I hear Vaatu chuckle leave my mouth.

"All the torture this poor girl sustained just to weaken Raava enough for me to suppress her and take over. Great work, Princess."

She bows again.

"I still feel she has much to learn my Lord, but eventually she will become a worthy vessel."

"I leave her to you, Princess Azula, but I feel my time is running short and the girl is regaining possession of this body. Till we meet again."

For a second I just stand there blinking my eyes as I start realizing I can move again.

I lift my blood covered hands to my eyes and realized what I had done, even if it wasn't my intention, but Vaatu's, I had killed many people.

I hear my screams fill the room as I back peddle getting away from Azula and trip over something.

That something turned out to be Mako and his wide eyes are glued onto me.

"It wasn't lies. You're a monster. You're a monster."

I feel hot tears begin to fall as I crawl towards him.

"No, Mako it wasn't me. I.."

I had gotten close enough to grab his shirt as I tried to explain, but instead, he pushes me off throwing my already weak body away."

"I saw you kill them. I saw your eyes. They were red."

I get up quickly as I reach again for him as he stands up. I can only grasp his pants, but I continue to beg.

"No, Mako. I didn't want to hurt anyone."

I look up to see Azula wrapped around his shoulders whispering into his ear.

"We won't let her hurt anyone, right Mako? It will up to us to protect everyone from her and train to be under our control right?"

Mako looks at me, but his eyes weren't glazed like the last times she spoke with him. His eyes were alive and I knew it was the real Mako looking at me.

"I will become stronger to protect everyone from you Korra. Even if you don't believe it, you are a monster."

With that, he runs from the room.

I stare at the empty doorway he ran through and I begin to feel the anger fuel me as I get up and face Azula.

"You did this to him!"

Azula raises her hands as if she did nothing.

"Honestly, Korra did you really believe a boy like that could love the real you?"

My anger simmers down a bit as hear the word "love," but I keep a safe distance from her as we both slowly begin to rotate the room.

"Korra everything I did to was for a reason. I promise we won't play anymore."

A cruel smile goes across her face at the word "play," but she continues to come closer to me.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

I watched her face stiffen at my question.

"Many years ago I thought the same question. Why did they want me dead? Why was it I couldn't trust anyone with my true identity? Why was I born? The answer was simple. You were born to suffer. You were born to deal the burden that was passed down to you and there is no way to change it.

Your friends have abandoned you. The white lotus isn't strong enough to protect you. Your family is practically dead to you or will be if they try to help you. You have no one… except for me."

She slithers her way towards and wipes a strand of hair from my face before I noticed she was there.

"I know the pain you feel."

She loosens the belt on her clothes and turns revealing her back; every inch of it was covered in scars.

"I wasn't lucky enough to have healers, but I was strong enough to survive. I knew you would be strong enough to survive as well. If you want someone to blame for your pain do not blame me as I only did as I was commanded, but blame the man who sent you to me."

I stand there thinking of what she is telling and I can feel my body tremble with anger towards the man I once saved. I now regretted that decision.

"Korra join me and I promise we will make him pay for everything he has done to you and your family. I will train you to be the best and nothing will get in your way of your revenge."

She reaches out to me and waits.

I take a step and take her hand.

I will destroy him for what he did to me.

* * *

 **10 years later**

* * *

I am sparing with all I have against Azula and Mako in the training arena. Mako now skilled in Chi blocking and martial arts had become an asset to my training and of course Azula, even in her advanced age, was always a challenge.

Mako continued to view me as a monster waiting to burst, and even though it seemed at times we were friends again, there was always a distance he would place.

As Azula had taught me there is no one who would accept me as I am, expect for her. She had become my master and mentor.

The first days I spent with her still haunt my dreams, but it doesn't take away from knowing she is the only one capable of training me.

She never told me herself how she got those scars, but I notice the hatred she has towards the cold. How her eyes slightly glazed when Mako had accidently snapped a whip near her. It told me that what she went through was nothing compared to what I did.

A jab to my arm brings me back as my left arm goes limp. He chi blocked one of my pressure points and made my arm dangle uselessly. I threw him back as I lifted the earth beneath him before he incapacitated me further only to have Azula shock me with a small amount of lightning.

"That's enough," Azula says as Mako and I turn to face her. "Korra where is your head. How many times have I told you to focus all around you? I was so tempted to put a little more force into that strike and have you out for the next several days just to teach you a lesson."

I rub the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

I see her eyes narrow at me. One thing she didn't like me to doing is thinking, especially during a spar session.

"What exactly about?" She managed to say through her teeth.

"When will I actually get to use all my bending? All I do is spar now and I can only do that with either you or Mako I already surpassed everyone else on the island."

I expected to hear her yells, but instead I see her looking me, like really looking at me.

"Go into the Avatar State and we will go to the next step."

A chill runs down my back.

To go into the Avatar State is to allow him to come out.

I look towards Mako and I see him standing defensively as he expects me to enter at that moment.

"I can't."

"No, Korra you choose not to. If you enter the Avatar State you will have the strength to beat me with one hand, and we will be able to accomplish our dream, but as long as you keep refusing you will be powerless."

She turns around and begins to walk back towards the main building.

I turn to Mako as he stands there still expecting me to change.

"I'm not going to be the monster you're afraid of."

"You already are Korra."

He walks away from me too. He has had the habit of always leaving me with a bad taste in my mouth, but at the same time, I understand why he fears me because I fear myself.

I do not get up and leave as I usually would have done, but I sit there and I slowly find myself focusing on my breathing.

I don't know what to do anymore.

"Do whatever you want."

I turn and look around for the smooth voice speaking to me. I recognized it.

"What I want?" I ask the air around me hoping to hear a response.

"Yes, I won't stop you. I would lend you my power if you wanted it. I just want to watch."

I realize where the voice was coming from.

"Vaatu?"

I can hear the chuckles in my head and it starts to frighten me.

"I don't want to be a monster."

"They refer to your strength and power as a monster, but truly you are more like a god. You may choose to bless them or destroy them, but in the end, it is your choice."

"So if I go into the Avatar State I don't have to kill people?"

"Nope. Just relax and let me guide you."

Curiosity allows me to get into the lotus position and begin to relax as I focus on my breathing. Slowly I feel the energy rise within me, but I remain in control. It continues to rise and rise and I reach a point where I open my eyes and I can see a red haze.

"Now if you continue reaching for more, young Korra, I cannot promise that my more primitive sides of my power won't take over."

Without hearing his warning I push and before I know it the haze has blinded me and I feel my body fill with euphoria.

The power surging through my body is beyond anything I had ever felt and I loved it. I felt my body lift off the ground as an almost mad laugh escaped my lips. I could feel the earth tremble beneath me and I wanted more, but then something stopped me.

I didn't want to be the monster they expected me to be and slowly I watch as the red turn back into just a haze. I looked down as I saw the staff look at me in fear, but I knew there wasn't anything to fear anymore.

I had gained control.

I watched as pieces of earth circled around me and as I neared small collections of water pieces of it begin to collect around me till all four elements were slowly rotating around my body as I walked toward the main building.

I entered to find Mako stand there ready to fight, but I only look at him.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt my friends."

The voice that comes out is a mixture of mine and Vaatu's and I could feel Vaatu's dissatisfaction in not indulging in Mako's need to fight me.

I continue walking till I reach Azula.

She stands to her feet and for the first time I see a genuine smile.

"Korra tomorrow we overthrow the Empire."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes:**

Korra is now 18 years old. Her life has been filled with let downs and plenty of trust issues I mean seriously there has to be someone out there that will help her build that trust. Azula has now set into motion the destruction of the Empire, but what does that mean for Korra and the friends she will reunite with when she returns?

Till next time,

EM ;)


	9. Chapter 8

**Author Notes:**

So come to find out I am sicker than I thought. I will try to continue to update this story, but please have patience with me. With all the doctor appointments and sleepless nights I have found it hard to write, but occasionally when my spirits are high I am able to write and edit the next chapter. So I hope you enjoy it!

EM ;)

* * *

 **CH. 8-We Meet Again**

* * *

 **Asami**

Even after so many years my mind always found its way back to Korra. I doubt she looks like the girl I remember, but I hope she still has the same smile.

Don't get me wrong I missed Mako too and I am sure he is taking good care of her, but late at night when I sleep I still see the girl who risked everything to save me. The girl who was not angry with who I am and the girl who will be by my side as I rule my empire.

We finally arrive at the palace and Bolin opens the door the door for me. The short bubbly boy that left with me ten years ago was now a broad and strong man. He was now 17 and the life in the city really allowed him to bloom. He visited different restaurants and took special classes to help assist me as my personal butler.

Needless to say, I was proud of him.

My education furthered my political views and cemented my abilities in engineering and I even invented a few things that helped the infrastructure in Ba Sing Se expand. I was considered a prodigy and asked to stay longer, but I was eager to return.

Most believed I was ready to go back and begin the process of learning how to rule, but my thoughts were somewhere else. I was ready to return to my home with my friends and not be always surrounded subjects just eager to please me. Bolin was definitely a good buffer, but it has been long enough.

We walk through the doorway to be met with my father. The dark circles under his eyes seemed to have grown and the hints of gray hairs now seemed to overpower his black hair. Time surely has passed.

"Asami, my dear, you look radiant! You remind me so much of your mother. How was Ba Sing Se?"

"It went as expected father and as expected I also excelled. I'm sorry to bring this up and if I disrespect you please forgive me, but has Mako returned?"

His seem to become stern as he looked into my eyes.

"I was told they would be arriving tonight, but I will say, my dear, that the training was more different for them than we imagined. He may not be the same boy. He is now a soldier and keeper of the Avatar."

I feel my eyebrow rise at how easily my father brought up the past he hid from me.

"Father, what exactly is the Avatar?"

He smiles as he places his arm lightly around me.

"I believe you are old enough to know the circumstances that we received our Empire. Bolin may you please take Asami's things to her room."

With a bow, he leaves and I am escorted quietly to a small office.

He walks to his desk and invites me to sit across from him.

"The truth is the Avatar is a being far stronger than anyone else in this world. Our Ancestors came across a child that was abandoned in the wilderness and raised it as their own. As the years went by the child develops certain gifts and they realized the strength these gifts would offer.

At the time the world was full of discord and war, so they decided with their child's help they would bring all the nations together and end the wars. Of course this wasn't accomplished till the child was older, but eventually, they manage to halt the wars and bring peace. This is how our Empire was created.

The Avatar returns to us every lifetime and every lifetime the Avatar chooses to be with us and aid us as he or she has done for centuries."

As my father speaks I can't help to hear things that don't make sense to me and some of the rumors I had heard in Ba Sing Se. The Avatar child wasn't found but stolen. Korra didn't decide to live here but was forced to.

I had learned through my years in my training for politics not to be quickly startled by lies, but why must my father sugar coat our family history? I have to find a way to make everything right.

"Father, so if Mako is the keeper of the Avatar then that means the Avatar has returned?"

I needed to hear the lies from his lips to know what his intentions are with Korra.

"Yes shortly before the crisis that happened here in the castle we had located her and she agreed to come to the palace. She was sent away to become what is best for the Empire."

"And what is that father?"

"Our weapon."

I tried to collect my emotions as he flatly says it. He had first started saying things lightly to me as if to test me but is now showing me his true intentions.

"To control the territories from rising up? As long as you have an obedient dog they won't dare defy you?"

A smile I didn't recognize smears across his face.

"You have learned a lot studying aboard, my daughter. Yes. My father always said the only way to keep your subjects from rising is with the heel of your boot."

My stomach turns as I try to smile back.

This is not the Empire I wanted.

* * *

 **Korra**

The travel was long and quiet. I still wasn't sure exactly what Azula had planned once we entered Republic City, but all I knew was that the Emperor was expecting us.

I nudge the sleeping Mako next to me; he wears a similar black cloak as me. He lifts his head so his eyes can be seen from under his hood.

"What's up?"

"Mako I know we haven't really talked over the years and I know what you see me as, but deep down I do care about you, a lot."

I reach for his hand that steadies him on the seat, but instead of the usual recoil, he allows me to sit my hand on top.

"The day I entered the Avatar State I felt a craving for power and I almost lost myself in it, but then my mind went to you. I didn't want to be that monster you have been so deeply afraid of and I don't want his negativity to control me because I feel it. Every day I feel his anger, jealousy, and everything he wishes to have that was taken from him centuries ago, but I remember I am not him, I am not the monster that stole my body."

I grip his hand as a tear falls.

"I just wanted you to know that and if I do lose control please, Mako… kill me."

The last sentence really catches him off guard as he reaches over with his other hand and raising my chin to look into his eyes.

"It's my fault, Korra. I should have gotten you out. I should have protected you, but instead, I allowed you to be turned into a monster. I still have nightmares about beating you and the things you did to those people. I know it's selfish, but I took advantage of your new condition deflected my pain onto you."

The first word that pops into my mind is "coward".

I want to slap him and tell him he how much he hurt me, but I didn't, I couldn't.

We sat there quietly I didn't say I forgave him, but as I held his hand I think he understood.

A flash of red stops in from of us and I discretely let go of his hand.

"Mako, Korra, we have arrived back to Republic City. I need not remind you the travesties this man and his lineage have done to the world and personally to you two."

I feel my anger begin to boil. How I lost my family, my friends, how I have lost everything because he wanted my power.

"Tonight we will enter the palace, but we will not overthrow the Emperor just yet. We must take our time and the right opportunity."

I quickly look over to Mako and see him gripping the seat.

She turns and walks away and I look down at his white knuckles again placing my hand to soften his grip.

He looks at me again his eyes slightly foggy, but still there.

"I don't know what's right anymore, Korra."

I sigh.

"I'm not sure either, Mako, but when it comes time I think we will both know what to do."

He nods his head as the ship guards tell us we have arrived and will soon disembark.

We finally arrive at the palace and we enter the main entrance with the Emperor sitting in his throne.

As we enter Azula leads as me and Mako walk quietly behind her.

"Azula! I did not expect you to return with the Avatar."

I glanced at his eyes and see the concerned look.

"I came to make sure that everything went smoothly, my Emperor," Azula says with a bow as Mako and I bowed with her.

We hear him rise from throne walking towards us. I feel my anger towards him begin to rise as he gets close enough and reaches out to Mako.

"Mako! I see you are now a strapping young man. I hope the training has turned you into a fine soldier?"

"Yes, my Lord."

I figured with his monotone reply it would surprise the Emperor, but instead, I see a smirk on his face.

It must have been true what Azula said. He sent Mako to turn him into a mindless servant that will keep the Avatar in check.

He then turns to me and I feel myself bite my tongue to keep myself from glaring at him.

"Avatar. Who is your master?"

As he finishes asking the question we hear one of the doors open abruptly and a tall elegant woman enters.

She has a well fitted black and red jacket and a pair of tight pants with black boots. As my eyes travel past her beautiful wavy raven hair I can't help but stare at her emerald eyes. Those eyes pierce through my soul and suddenly I recognize them.

Asami.

"Father you did not tell me the Avatar had arrived."

My guard goes back up hearing Asami refer to me as the Avatar.

"Sorry my dear I had to see how they would react before I brought you in, but since you are here I was waiting for the response to my question."

I see her slim eyebrow raise as she stands next to her father in front of me. I could smell her jasmine perfume.

"Avatar I asked you who your Master is?"

I saw Asami flinch at the question, but barely and I don't think anyone else noticed it.

I kneel down in front of the Emperor and reply, "You are my Master Emperor Hiroshi. I am here to serve you."

I hear him begin to laugh and clap a little.

Excellent! You did well Azula."

I could hear the smug look on his face and I knew if I looked up I would fire bend it off.

"I do my job well."

"Well, now that I see they are loyal I will allow them to go to their room. "

He claps his hand and several guards appear ready to escort them.

As we begin to walk away from the Emperor I notice Asami is walking along side us but doesn't seem to act like she is interested. It not till we leave the throne room does she look at me, but quickly averts her eyes.

We reach the room and Mako and I enter. We stop abruptly when we see only one bed, but a cough from one of the guards forces us to turn.

"Mako you room is next door."

After years of sharing a room, it was weird not to have Mako in the same room and I take it Mako felt the same way. I mean he did just stare at me till I fell asleep, but now I believe it wasn't completely out of fear anymore.

The guards leave me as I stand alone in the middle of the room and not till I heard the door closed did I turn around.

Asami stood against the door as she quietly listened to other side making sure no one had seen her enter.

I watch as she takes a deep breath then turns to me.

"Korra. I…"

She can't seem to find the words as she tries to step forward.

Instead of allowing her to reach me I take a step back.

"Asami, I'm not Korra anymore. I'm not the girl you know. Please stay away from me. It's for your own good."

A look of hurt goes across her face, but instead of retreating, she steps forwards again.

"Saying that tells me you are still her. "

She steps closer looking into my eyes, but as I try to avert them away she stops me as one of her hands reaches for my face turning it back towards her.

"Korra, your eyes scream pain. What happened to you?"

I look into her eyes and I see tears begin to blur my vision.

"I lost myself and became a monster."

I don't know why it was so easy to open up to her.

I had to look away from her eyes because even though I am telling her the truth I fear she might reject me like Mako did.

"You're not a monster Korra. You're not a weapon either. You are you."

I look up surprised. It seems Asami has learned quite a bit while she been gone.

She reaches up and wipes a tear that happens to escape my eye. Her touch is soft and sincere. She then abruptly grabs me and hugs me tightly against her body.

For a few moments it is hard to return the hug, but redundantly my arms embrace her small frame. We stand there for a few moments holding each other in silence and for some reason, I just feel the tears stream down my face.

All the years I held in all my anger, all my pain, and all my heartache, but today it seemed to be gushing out.

We finally begin to part and I look up into her emerald eyes and I see a small smile on her face.

"I'm happy to see again, Korra. I know right now I don't have the power to change things, but one day I will."

I am speechless as I just stare into her eyes. She smiles again as she turns towards the door.

"Korra, my friend, I must go before they realize where I am, but no matter what I say in front of my father you will always be my best friend."

She hugs me again and slips through the door.

I walk over to my bed and sit on the edge. Everything seemed to be buzzing through my head. If we are to bring down the Empire does that mean bringing down Asami as well?

A soft knock at the door distracts me from the thoughts that were bubbling to the surface.

I hesitate to get up, but then the door slowly opens and Mako steps in. He wears his boxers and a white muscle shirt. I could see the outline of his muscles through the shirt and a small shiver goes down my spine.

I see him rub his neck as he stands in the doorway.

It was a cute gesture I hadn't seen in years, but I knew what it meant.

He couldn't sleep alone.

"You can crash on the floor or the armchair."

I can see a small smile in the corners of his mouth as he walks towards the chair without another word. He sits down with his arms crossed and watches me with sleepy eyes.

I undress down to my undershirt and small tight shorts I wore under my pants. I look up to see Mako blushing with his eyes clothes. I knew he always peeked even though I had yet to catch him.

Through our struggles and disconnect the only place we ever found peace was in our room. It seemed we didn't have to pretend and even though we never really talked we didn't need to.

I slipped into my sheets and fell asleep.

* * *

The door bursting open and I sit up quickly to see a large man running towards Mako.

I jump out of bed into a fighting stance when I see him pick up Mako who was as shocked as I was.

"Mako! I'm so happy to see you, bro!"

He swings him around a few times before he drops him and turns to face me. His big smile is the same, but now he is a lot larger.

"Hey, Bolin."

I see him blush as he looks down my body.

"You look awesome Korra. You got some muscles."

I laugh a little reaching out to touch my arms. I was still small but my body was well shaped especially ready for a fight.

"You have gotten a lot bigger Bolin and I say it in a good way."

His bubbly smiles returns and he walks over to hug me as well, but not as animated as Mako.

He leans into my ear and begins to whisper.

"I really didn't expect Mako to be in your room, but I guess you and him are a thing now?"

It was my turn to blush.

"No, Bolin, we are just friends. It's just weird being apart after so many years."

He nods, but his little mischievous smile doesn't leave his face.

We both turn to see Mako finally getting up off the floor from the shock.

"Dam Bolin, I thought you were strong before… I missed you brother and I thought a lot about you."

"Me too, Mako."

There was a silence that followed, but it was filled with endearment from the brothers.

A few seconds later the door opens again and Azula stands there facing us.

I feel myself go stiff and as I look over to Mako I see his mood change quickly as well.

"If the both of you are done with your small reunion it is time for training. I won't have either of you getting weak on me."

It was controlled and to the point, but Mako and I both knew it meant we had to stay focus on our objective.

Bolin excuses himself with another big bear hug and we both dress and go to meet Azula in the training yard.

As we stand there Azula begins her attack on me as Mako charges me between her attacks.

As Azula got close I could hear her whispering to me.

"Let the Avatar State take over slowly and try to control it. Mako and I won't stop till I see you change."

* * *

 **Asami**

I had allowed Bolin to go and visit his brother while I finished setting up my new office. It hadn't been long before I heard noises from my open window.

As I gaze out I see Korra fight against Azula and Mako. Azula comes at her with flames and lightning as Mako attacks her body physically.

I hadn't realized how strong Korra was till I saw her stop each and every blow Mako was giving her. Her lean muscles glistened with sweat in the sunlight. She moved so gracefully that I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. When had Korra gotten so beautiful?

As I continued watching I started to notice something. It was as if a dark mist was circling around Korra and her defensive attacks were getting stronger. As she fought she turned in my direction only briefly and I swore her eyes were red.

I begin to hear her laugh, a laugh that wasn't her own. It was deep and almost evil and that's when I see her throw Azula with a whirlwind of air and lightning straight into a tree.

The laughter becomes more audible and I see the ground begin to crack beneath her feet.

At first, I am shocked at what I see and slightly afraid, but then Mako jumps into actions running right at her.

She starts throwing boulders and ice at him, but he manages to dodge them barely and even a shard of ice seems to cut his face, but it doesn't stop him. He reaches Korra and with a few very quick jabs I watch as she falls into his arms.

Her eyes somehow meet mine and I see the agony I saw the night before. My heart begins to ache watching her eyes flutter close and her body limply held up by Mako.

Whatever is happening with her body, it isn't her choice. Whatever she has become causes her great agony.

I turn away from the window and hold onto my desk for support.

She must feel so alone. She must hate herself.

I grip my desk as my resolve becomes clear.

I won't let her.

I won't let her believe she is a monster. She's my friend and I love her for who she is.

* * *

 **Korra**

I can feel the warm strong arms underneath me and my short hair move as someone carries me. The last thing I remember was sparing with Azula and Mako after that I can't really remember except for the sensation of Vaatu overwhelming my body.

My eyes slowly begin to open and I look up and see Mako's worried face. I see a line of blood from a cut. I raise my hand to touch it.

"I lost control didn't I?"

I expected to see anger or hate in his eyes, but instead, I saw sadness and a bit of relief.

"Yeah."

He continues to carry me as he looks straight ahead I didn't really know what to say to him.

"Is Azula ok?"

I see a smile spread across his face and a small chuckle.

"I will admit I thought you got her good, but that old bat is pretty strong. She manages to deflect the lightning, but you combined it with air so she got blown away, but she is fine. She told me to take you to the room to rest."

I look him worried that Azula would be mad and when she is mad that means there will be punishment.

Mako must have seen the look because he quickly added, "She is pleased with your strength. She says you need more time to control the darkness within you."

We reach my room and he sets me in bed. My body still feels numb from where he chi blocked me, but I am able to move a little more. He sits next to me as he leans his elbows against his knees.

"When you try to enter the Avatar state what is it like?"

I had never been asked this question before and it takes me a few minutes to really express how it feels.

"I feel as me I protect myself from the feeling Vaatu feels. I manage to control the anger and feeling of doing horrible things, but when I try to go into the Avatar state I have to allow him into me. It feels like a rush of emotions, but most of all I feel powerful. I feel I can do anything and everyone is beneath me. It as if I can hear him whispering in my ear to cause chaos and watch the world simply burn just for the enjoyment of it."

I take a deep breath as I turn and look at Mako. This was the most we have shared about Vaatu and what I feel. He takes a deep breath and I see the slight glaze in his eyes.

"He turns you into a monster."

I knew there wasn't a point to try to explain to him that I was different from Vaatu and that my desires were to have a peaceful world and life.

"Yeah, it does."

He gets up without looking at me and turns to walk out the door, but right before he leaves he slightly turns back.

"Rest as long as you want Azula said it was enough for today."

Then he leaves me alone in the room.

* * *

I don't know how long it had been since I dozed off, but I get up to see the sun is still high.

I grab my cloak and cover myself with it. I find it comforting to wear it and simply blend into the background.

I decide to take a walk and somehow find myself in the garden in front of the same bush me and Asami hid during the attack. I stand there for a few moments and as I turn to leave I see her.

Not far from me I see Asami sitting on a small bench reading a book. I smile a little as I walk towards her and quietly sit next to her.

She jumps slightly but smiles at me when she looks up.

I feel my heart begin to flutter as she inches closer to me. Then she looks up into my hood.

"Your eyes are really pretty Korra. I guess it's nice to see them in the sunlight."

"Th..Thanks, yours too."

I mentally hit myself. Why am I acting so nervous around my friend? I must not be used to hanging out with her anymore.

I hear her begin to laugh.

"What face was that Korra?"

I feel myself blush.

"I was just thinking. That's all."

She laughs again and places her hand on my thigh.

"It was cute. I hope I didn't offend you."

Her touch felt like electricity going through my body and I had a hard time catching my breath, but manage to speak.

"No its ok I'm sure I was making funny faces, well I have to go and meditate. I'll see you around."

With that, I quickly get up and almost ran away. I didn't look back until I was within the walls of the palace.

I stopped and leaned against the wall holding my hand over my chest. I could still hear Asami's sweet laugh and her soft voice in my ears. I waited a few moments to allow my heart enough time to slow down.

"What the hell was that?" Was all I could say as I slowly slid down the wall and sat on the hard floor.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes:**

So as you can see there is chemistry between Korra, Mako, and Asami. Korra doesn't understand these feelings just yet, but as we go on it will become clear to her what in fact she is feeling is attraction and maybe love, but who will she decide to end up with? Mako? or Asami? Then the question comes in what will she do when Azula decides it is time to overthrow the Empire? Azula wants the entire bloodline to be killed as they tried to kill her, but will Korra be able to hurt Asami?

Till next time!

EM ;)


	10. Chapter 9

**Author Notes:**

I hope you have been enjoying the story so far! I hope this chapter answers a few of y'all questions.

EM ;)

* * *

 **CH 9**

 **Asami**

I watched as Korra quickly left with a light blush on her face and I couldn't help but smile at the beautiful blue eye girl.

Living in Ba Sing Se had really opened my eyes to who I was. Spending my teens there I realized I didn't like the boys like my other friends and classmates had. I hadn't even thought of the idea of liking girls till I met Kuvira.

She was a little older than me and the daughter of a diplomat of the farthest colonies. She too was sent to Ba Sing Se to study politics and help keep order in their territories.

* * *

 **Flashback 16 yr old Asami**

* * *

My eyes open to the sudden noise from the other side of my wall. It must have been early in the morning because as I squint at my window I see the sun has yet to come up.

I roll my eyes and know Kuvira must be up to no good, again. I had hoped to have a better roommate than her, but as luck has it I was stuck with a chick no one believes is completely crazy. She hides her bad side so well that even if I told anyone she was a bad influence they wouldn't believe me.

I decide to leave my room to get a glass of water from our small kitchen when I hear her door open. I walk backward into the darkness of the kitchen knowing I wouldn't be seen.

I expected to see a boy she snuck in, but instead, a girl comes out.

She is still trying to straighten up her clothes as she looks quickly to my room.

As she walks Kuvira steps out grabbing her arm and pulling her into a heated kiss that lasts a few minutes. They part again and the girl quietly leaves our dorm.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

I wasn't surprised she saw me she seemed to have a sixth sense when it comes to her surroundings.

I walk out of the shadows slightly confused about what I just saw and I see Kuvira instantly picks up on it.

"Hey, I was kidding. I'm sorry you saw that. Are you ok?"

I don't say much as I walk over to the small couch and sit down.

"Girls can like girls?"

Now Kuvira definitely looks nervous as she turns on some light and walks over and sits next to me.

"Yeah, just like you like guys some girls can like other girls."

I begin playing with my hands and take a few breaths.

"I don't really like guys. I mean I held hands with one and kissed another, but it wasn't like everyone said it would be."

"There wasn't a spark?"

I lift my eyes to Kuvira and shake my head.

"Well maybe you don't like boys, but that doesn't automatically mean you like girls either. Maybe you just haven't met the right person."

I try to find the words to ask, but I'm afraid.

"Hey," Kuvira says as she takes my hand.

"If you want to talk about it I promise I won't judge. You can ask whatever you want."

I nod again.

"Do you love that girl? The one that came out of your room?"

I watch as Kuvira lights up a little.

"Her name is Ginger, and yes I love her."

"How did you know you love her?"

I watched attentively as she thinks about it and finally looks at me.

"Apart from the feeling you get when you see them or touch them, there are times in your life when something big happens and they are the first person you run to. The day I found out I was coming here my first thought was I had to tell Ginger. At first, I was devastated I was leaving her, but somehow she convinced her parents to allow her to study here too. We have been happy ever since."

My mind goes to the person who always seemed to captivate my attention. The person whose laugh and smile seemed to make my heart race. The person I was willing to risk my life to save.

Korra.

Could I be in love with Korra?

I turn to face Kuvira again.

"I think I love someone, but they are training far away. I think about her every day and count the days till I see her again."

"Well, it seems you answered your question if you like girls. Just be careful, Asami, she might not feel the same way."

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

Reliving my time with Kuvira I did learn a lot about myself and now that I am here I don't know what I expected.

Did I really love Korra or did I love the idea of her?

I never actually dated women even though it wasn't frowned upon in Ba Sing Se, but something inside me wouldn't let me.

What if Korra didn't like women?

Bolin had brought up finding Mako asleep in her room and at first, it had shocked me, but then he added Mako was asleep in an armchair. He was so excited to have Korra as his sister that he didn't notice I hardly said anything.

Maybe she is in love with Mako.

I put away the book I was reading and head back to the palace. I had only taken a small break from reading some of the paperwork my father had ordered me to review. It honestly wasn't hard work, but it brought me closer to understand how the Empire had been running.

As I am walking I see Mako looking through the halls with the same cloak Korra had on.

I had yet to talk to Mako since they returned and I figured now would be the best time.

I stop in front of him placing the book behind my back, but it takes him a few steps before he notices me.

"Oh. Hello, Princess."

He respectfully bows and keeps his head down. I walk over to him placing my hand on his shoulder and I feel him flinch under my touch.

It makes me wonder what he and Korra went through for both of them to be so cautious.

"Mako you have known me long enough to call me, Asami. Please raise your head."

I watch as he slowly rises and looks into my eyes for the first time. Something about them was different as if they were clouded, but I shake the feeling.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Uh.."

I watch as he fidgets with his hair.

"Yeah. Have you seen the Avatar?"

Again I am taken aback by Mako choice of words.

"You mean Korra? Yes, she was walking around the palace not that long ago."

He doesn't correct himself as I mention her name, but something in his eyes changes again. It's as if he isn't looking at me but through me.

"I need to find her, if you will excuse me, Princess."

He quickly walks past me and leaves me almost dazed with the interaction.

Mako isn't Mako anymore and the idea terrified me. Was I wrong to believe Mako would protect Korra? If there really was something between them wouldn't Mako be more willing to use her name?

I shake my head again and enter my office hoping to rid my head of all the unanswered questions.

* * *

 **Korra**

* * *

I had managed to finally get my heart under control, but I was still confused. It must be all the excitement from coming back to the castle and seeing Asami and Bolin.

I stand back up dusting myself off when Mako appears.

"Why did you leave without me?"

I looked at him and notice the glaze. I had learned long ago when he has that look he is more Azula's puppet than my friend.

"I did not realize I needed an escort."

"I am to be by your side anytime you leave your room. I am to stop you if you lose control."

"I'm not trying to go into the Avatar state alone. I was trying to get some fresh air."

I feel my voice snap at him a bit, but I also know it's not his fault.

"The Emperor has asked us to join him, so prepare yourself."

He begins to walk and I pull my hood over my head and follow him. I know it is going to take a lot of strength to keep my emotions under control in front of the Emperor.

The rage inside almost feels blinding when I see him and I'm afraid to act irrationally, so the best method is to stay quiet and behind Mako.

We enter the throne room and Azula is standing next to the Emperor, but as we come closer someone steps out from the shadows.

Zaheer.

I instantly stop in my tracks as I look at him. The memories of my childhood flood my mind and I feel Vaatu's presence increase within me.

It must have caught Mako's attention because before I knew it he was standing next to me.

"Keep walking Avatar."

Hearing his voice snaps me out of my trance and I continue walking towards Azula and the Emperor.

"Welcome, Avatar, we have been waiting for you."

As I walk towards the table in front of them I notice a large map spread across it. The map is of all the territories.

I hear the Emperor begin to talk.

"There has been some resistance in the farthest parts of the territories. These lands are where the metal benders that attacked the palace ten years ago originated from. When the time comes I want to send the Avatar to eliminate the problem."

A part of me wanted to say no, that I refuse to hurt people, but the other half of me was eager to use my strength and power.

"Yes, my Lord, at the moment the Avatar is still learning to control the most crucial part of her power which will make her invincible."

He nods and sways his hand to her letting her know she may leave, but as we are about to turn away and walk out the Emperor stops us.

"Avatar, will you be able to complete this task?"

Without a second thought, I answer.

"Yes, I will kill them all if that is what you desire."

I didn't have to turn around to see his smug look on his face and the proud expression on Zaheer's. To them, I have become everything they wanted me to be. I hope they enjoy it for now because soon I will wipe those looks off their faces.

As we turn the corner from the throne room I see an evil smile go across Azula's face.

"I believe I found an ally in our campaign to destroy the Sato Empire. I heard you were the one who stopped the leader from killing the Emperor and at such a young age?"

"Yes, Mistress, I did, and I honestly I regret that action."

She laughs a little as we continue walking towards the training yard.

"I'm glad you stopped it, not because I wanted him to live, but so that I can watch when he dies. Mako, Korra, I will be leaving soon to see if I can make contact with these rebels. I will use the excuse that I am tracking them to prepare for our mission to destroy them. I will ask to go alone to avoid being caught. When I return I hope you will have learned better control of the Avatar state."

The look in her eyes gave me goosebumps it wasn't that she wished I could handle the Avatar state, but that I better have it mastered by the time she gets back.

"Yes, ma'am."

She turns and looks at Mako this time.

"She is to try every day till she can control it and you better keep her under control and safe."

Again the undertone was that I better still be here when she gets back.

We have both suffered her torture as punishment for disobedience. The scars across our bodies tell the stories of those days and nights of sheer pain. It didn't take long before we learned not to disobey.

Sometimes I felt Mako received the worst from it. There were times that he would not only be tortured, but he would spend hours with the Dai Li and he always come back a little less himself.

Mako bows as I see a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Ok, for the remainder of daylight you both will be sparring till your bodies cannot handle it anymore."

At that, we both bow and head out to the yard. I remove my cloak and a few layers of my clothes so that my body would have more free range as Mako does the same thing.

We both meet in the middle of the yard and bow.

Mako has a small smile on his face.

"Loser gets both desserts tonight."

"Sounds like your dessert will be delicious."

I stomp my foot elevating the earth beneath him forcing him back with a few back flips.

We both laugh as the fight starts to intensify.

* * *

 **Asami**

* * *

A soft knock is heard on my door and I look up from the heap of papers laid across my desk.

"You may enter."

"Princess."

Zaheer comes in with a bow and shuts the door behind him.

"I am sorry I have not greeted you. I have just returned from traveling."

I don't look up. My dislike for the man hadn't changed.

"I had been tracking a possible traitor in Ba Sing Se the daughter of Su Beifong, Kuvira Beifong."

My pen automatically stops writing as I cautiously look up. The look on his face tells me he knows more than he is saying.

"Yes, I met her at school. What crime has she committed?"

"Was she not your roommate in the dormitory?"

I feel my jaw clench at the question.

"Are you questioning me, Zaheer, because I do not believe my father would like the idea of you thinking I am involved with traitors?"

I intertwine my fingers placing my chin on them as I try to analyze what he is thinking, but all he does is smile unfazed.

"No, my Princess, I only ask to understand the subject better. There have been rumors she has been communicating with the leader of the Metal Benders. At the moment I have not found any proof, but then I found out she studied with you and not only that, but that you both seemed to have a close relationship."

I take a deep breath before picking up my pen again and continuing working before I finally decide to answer him.

"I am to be the leader of this empire and I must get to know the future leaders of the territories. What they saw, was me doing what was necessary to have a stronger control of the farthest areas of the empire. It was nothing more and nothing less. I have no need for friends, but loyal subjects."

I scribble a few more notes and glance up, but Zaheer doesn't seem to trust my explanation, but he won't question it either since that was the way I taught since I was a small child.

"Thank you for your time, Princess. I will take my leave."

He bows before he steps out of my office.

After making sure he wasn't going to step back in I set my pen back down.

Kuvira has always been a rebel in disguise, good at blending in but noticing the smallest details around her. She was also great at talking her way out of tight situations that I witness once or twice, but to go as far as treason? I don't know, but at the same time, I knew she would sneak out at night. I figured it was to see Ginger, but I could be wrong.

Noises outside my window draw me out of my thoughts and I stand up and stretch before I walk towards it to see what the commotion was.

I see Korra and Mako fighting it out in the training yard. Both of them look as if they had been fighting for hours as sweat seems to be streaming down their faces.

I find myself watching Korra again, but then one of her misplaced punches forces her to be flipped onto the ground and then straddled by Mako. Her arms go up to protect herself from the series of punches Mako is throwing.

I can feel a spark of jealousy as I watch them begin to wrestle as Korra is able to switch positions on him.

I turn from the window unable to watch anymore as Bolin steps into the office.

"Princess, I brought you some tea that will help with concentration."

His large smile evaporates the feeling of jealousy as I walk towards him accepting the cup of tea from him.

I hear him whistle as he too notices them fighting outside my window.

"Those two are something else. They are almost fighting machines."

For a second I see his eye sadden as he stares out the window but quickly vanishes as he turns towards me again and bows to leave.

"Hey, Bolin, wait."

"Did you need something else, Asami? Some treats?"

I chuckle a little. Food always seems to be my concerns.

"No, have you talked to your brother? I haven't really heard much about him since the first day you saw him."

The same sad look appears on his face again.

"No, he seems to be avoiding me or he is just very distant. I go and I talk to him and yes he smiles and listens, but doesn't really talk back. I tried to ask him about his training, but he practically turned white as a sheet, so I never asked again. He just…"

"Seems different?"

Bolin looks down at his feet as he nods his head.

"Yeah. Korra does too. When I hugged her, she even felt different. I think something bad happened to them."

I sigh remembering Korra's tears as she told me she was a monster.

"I think so too, but they are still Mako and Korra. We have to be there for them because they are our friends."

A big smile forms across Bolin's face.

"Thank you, Asami. Thank you for caring so much for Mako."

She smiles as Bolin finally leaves her office.

* * *

 **Korra**

* * *

My breathing is heavy and I can feel the weight of my hands burning my arms making it hard to keep them raised.

I throw another fireball at Mako, but the flames are weak now and he easily avoids it. I take a quick glance at the sun and see it's about to set. If I am going to get Mako's dessert I will definitely have to end this now.

"Hey, Mako? You still conscious?"

I watch as his sluggish form moves in front of me. I can tell he is struggling with the same fatigue.

"Oh, I'm here. Come at me Avatar!"

"Prepare yourself, Mako. I'm about to end this with a little help."

Just as I say it I watch him stiffen, but then relax as he puts up his guard.

I take a few breaths feeling my spirit slowly allowing Vaatu to take over.

(Only a little bit Korra. You don't want to hurt Mako just finish this fight and practice control like Azula said.)

I take another breath and suddenly I feel a jolt go through me. I feel the power in my fingers, but I stop it as I try to force Vaatu's emerging spirit under control.

"This is my body. I am the Avatar. You do what I say."

I could see the dirt around me begin to elevate and the wind around me begin to quicken. I will not let my fear of Vaatu control me anymore.

(Maybe you are a worthy vessel.)

I hear Vaatu's voice and laughter echo within my head and the surge of darkness begins to calm and be in my control.

I look at Mako and with a flick of my wrist, he is encased in earth. I watch as he struggles to get free as I walk towards him. My arm turns into a blade of ice and I can almost see the fear in his eyes as I raise my arm towards his head and swing.

The moment the ice hits his face it turns into water causing him to cough, but my two tone laugh echoes in the yard and eventually turning into just my own laugh as the Avatar states slowly dissipates.

"I totally won and the look on your face! Ha! That was priceless!"

I wipe a tear away only to see Mako glaring at me with his hair all messed up from the water.

I quickly stomp my foot removing the dirt from all around his body.

"So you were in control?"

I look up with a big smile.

"Yes, I was in control."

I can see the corner of his mine move up slightly.

"I guess you can have my dessert."

Moments like this almost make me think that Mako and I could have been happy. Maybe if had managed to escape that island we could have had a life worth living.

He must have had the same thoughts because as I picked up my clothes that were next to his, he reaches over touching my cheek gently.

I look into his clear amber eyes as he leans in kissing me sweetly. It didn't last long but I felt it said volumes about his true feeling for me. For a moment it reminded me of the boy who stood outside my window willing to face anything to protect me.

The boy who loved me.

I don't realize I been slouched there for a few seconds till I see Mako begin to walk away.

"Hey, if you want that dessert you better hurry up cause I can't save it from Bolin if he gets to it first."

I feel my cheeks burns as I fumble with my clothes trying to get them on and then chase after Mako.

* * *

 **Asami**

* * *

I had finished reviewing the paperwork my father had assigned to me and made plenty of notes on how to better certain areas. I was happy to finish just as I was beginning to lose the light of the sun through my window.

I start to organize the papers into stack before I left to join my Father for dinner when a small breeze comes from the window taking a few pages with it.

I sigh as I turn around to shut the window when I see them.

Korra is walking with Mako towards a small pile of clothes and Korra's smile is brilliant. It was the first time I had seen her smile reach her eyes since we reunited.

I can tell Mako is happy as well, but not as visibly as Korra's.

I continued watching as she leaned down reaching for her clothes as Mako does the same, but I watch him look once at Korra as if he wanted to say something, but changes his mind. Then suddenly looks again and reaches over, taking Korra's face into his hand. He leans in and kisses her.

Korra doesn't stop him.

I close the window almost slamming it turning around quickly.

My heart feels like its being ripped apart and I can't help, but clutch my fist over it.

I feel my body slowly slide down the wall and the tears begin to stream down my face.

"You knew. You knew there was a chance she liked Mako." I beat lightly on my chest as I keep talking to myself in a whisper.

"He was there when you weren't."

The tears keep falling, but I brush them away quickly.

(Ok, it's time to get up and be the strong woman you are.) I thought to myself as I brushed off the last of the tears.

No matter how I felt I knew Korra was still my friend and I still needed to protect her from the plans my father has for her. Even if she is with Mako it doesn't change the fact I will do anything to protect her.

I finally rise up and leave the office to see my father in the dining room. It would be the first time I had eaten with him since I returned.

As I enter I see my father patiently waiting for me and I walk towards him with a smile on my face sitting next to him.

"Good evening Father."

Bolin comes in bringing my dish as my father's butler does the same for him. I give Bolin a quick nod that he may leave to eat with his brother as I eat my dinner with my Father.

"Were you able to finish review the reports, Asami?"

I smile as I nod. "Yes, Father. They were quite interesting and I hope you don't mind that I made notes of a few changes that would make a few thing a bit more efficient."

The pride was evident on his face as he took a drink from his wine.

"I will be happy to read your comments. On other business, Azula has made her way to the far east of the territories. She will be scouting for the metal benders that attacked our palace ten years ago."

For a second the fear of that night returns to me, but I dismiss it just as quickly.

"Father, who is that woman? Is she trustworthy?"

She watches as he takes a bigger drink of wine and places his silverware down.

"She is a descendant of royalty from the old Fire Nation and the strongest woman in the world, besides the Avatar. She has the ability to bend fire into lightning. When she was younger she was known as the Blue Flamed Mistress because her flames burned so hot they looked blue."

He takes another drink and I can see the worry on his brow.

"Why would a Princess work with the family that took over her nation?"

His cold eyes looked into mine.

"My Father, your Grandfather, broke her. In a failed attempt to assassinate him, he captured her and tortured her for months. The stories I heard as a child were horrifying. In the end, the Blue Flamed Mistress was no more, but another puppet of my Father and his cruel tactics. I do believe sometimes his cruelties, even though barbaric, are still needed."

I sit in silence for a few moments as pieces come together.

"Did you use his tactics on the Avatar? To be able to control her?"

He smiles slightly.

"Yes, dear and the results were better than I ever expected. I tried for two years not to use them, but it was heading nowhere. If those tactics could turn a wild woman like Azula, into a loyal servant I wondered if it could control the Avatar, and it did."

"I feel you still don't trust Azula, but how do you feel about the Avatar?"

Evaluating his face it feels I was right.

"Yes, that woman was afraid of my father, not me, I always feared she would retaliate the moment he died, but she never did. I still feel her resentment towards us and I will not give her the opportunity to be able to attack me. The Avatar, on the other hand, was taken as a child. She sees this life as the life she was given and therefore I do not expect her to know the difference between this life and a free one, unlike Azula."

I sit there quietly as I continue eating. The thoughts of everything my Father said kept spinning in my head and only one begin to bug me slightly.

Isn't he underestimating the two most powerful women in the world? My Grandfather kept that woman as far away from him as possible yet she is now here in the palace after she herself trained Korra. Could Azula truly be trusted or is she a snake waiting for the right moment to strike?

My Father no matter how intelligent or how great he was in creating wonders in this world was not a man of foresight or strategy. Unlike him, I was considered a great tactician like my Grandfather.

If it was me I would have either killed Azula on the spot or send her back and I would definitely never let her go out on her own. Either way, I would see her as my prisoner, not a loyal servant. There is no way I can trust someone who might want their vengeance for taking what is theirs.

And then there was Korra. What could have been burned into her mind by a woman who was tortured herself.

I try to calm my thoughts as I start to realize I had been pushing my food around for a while.

"Father, may I be excused?"

He smiles up at me and nods as I stand and leave the dining room.

I find myself walking through the halls and before I know it I am standing in front of Korra's door. I was about to knock, but I change my mind and turns to walk away, but as I look up piercing blue eyes meet mine.

"Hey." Her husky voice sounds like music in my ears and I feel my palms begin to sweat.

"Hey, Korra. I was…"

I really didn't know why I was there or what I was expecting to do if she answered, but then I noticed she was alone.

"Uh. Isn't Mako usually with you?"

I watch a small blush creep on her face and it feels as if someone punched me in the gut.

"It seemed Bolin really wanted to spend a little more time with Mako so I told him I would wait for him in my room."

"Oh. Um, can I sit with you for a bit? You know like we use to."

She chuckled a little.

"That's only because I couldn't leave my cell, but yeah come in."

Korra steps by me and opens the door allowing me to enter first. I sit in the armchair as Korra sits on the edge of her bed. I can see she is nervously playing with her hands.

I reach over and place my hand on hers.

"Hey, it's just me don't be nervous."

She smiles and I see the nervousness fade away.

Her darker complexion always made her eyes shine brighter and her short hair complemented her face so well I couldn't help, but lick my lips as I stared at her.

I saw Korra's eyes flicker to my lips then quickly look away. I realized I was still holding her hand so I quickly withdraw it looking away as well.

"So the years of training paid off?" I said trying to change the subject, but soon saw the fear and panic in her eyes.

"I'm just saying cause I saw you and Mako sparring and both of you seemed to be great fighters."

I could see her begin to hyperventilate, but then calm herself down.

"Asami, what happened to us on that Island is something me and Mako could never talk about. Not that we were sworn to secrecy, but because neither one of us can really explain the horrors of it."

The dinner with my Father came to mind and I couldn't help, but ask.

"Do you blame my Father?"

I watch her body stiffen and a sense of anger emanate from her. She looks directly into my eyes and I could her eyes darken.

"Yes."

I swallow hard and I don't really want to ask, but it would confirm my suspicions.

"Would you kill him if you had the chance?"

I saw a flicker of red deep with her eyes as she answered in a deep serious voice.

"Yes."

It felt as if was getting harder to breathe as I ask the last question.

"Would you kill me, his successor and blood?"

For a moment I hold my breath as I watch her struggle with the question.

"I don't know."

The answer wasn't no. The answer was my worst fear, that she would kill me for my father's crimes.

I stand up and I begin to walk towards the door as I feel tears begin to fill my eyes, but she stands in front of me not letting me pass.

Her eyes are bright again and filled with tears as well.

"Would you kill me if I became a monster who killed your father?"

Instead of anger, or fear she might take my life, I felt only sadness. Sadness that our lives could be on such opposites sides of the spectrum unable to help the other.

I wrap my arms around her.

"I would never hurt you, Korra. No matter what happens. I wouldn't be able to because I love you."

I pull away from her slightly looking down into her eyes and I begin to lean in. I watch as her eyes flutter close, but before our lips meet a knock interrupts us and I pull away.

"Hey Korra, I'm back. Sorry, it took so long, but Bolin had a lot to tell me."

He quickly notices me in the room and bows respectfully.

"Good evening, Princess."

"Hey, Mako, I was just telling Korra you and her were really good fighters, but I will take my leave now."

I quickly rush out the room before Mako looks up at me.

I couldn't believe I said it. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

Then it hit me as I made it to my bedroom door.

"She closed her eyes!"

A spark of hope lit deep in my heart.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes:**

I know it's a lot to take in, but I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review and I don't mind some constructive criticism. I do take into account your reviews prior to posting the next chapter or as I edit the story.

Thank you for reading and until next time!

EM ;)


	11. Chapter 10

**Author Notes:**

Q&A time! thanks for the questions 2lazy2signin!

first Yes Azula was r*** but she was under horrible circumstances and near death 90% of the time. No she did not bear any children from the Emperor.

I stated Korra was 18 but in fact she is 17. My bad. Yes Azula tortured a child and the reason being is that she needed Korra broken in order for Vaatu to be able to supress Raava. He thrives on her pain and suffering. Also, breaking Korra at a young age allowed Azula to cement her control over the Avatar.

As to the questions about Asami I did not feel the need to emphasize that she was the crown princess due to the fact she is the only child of Emperor Hiroshi. Hiroshi forced Korra to acknowledge him as her master, but it extends to Asami. As I haven't revealed everything in Asami's past please don't see her as weak as she was as a child. Her experiences in Ba Sing Se had shown her many truths not just about herself but the Empire. I have tried to show that her maturity has grown significantly and the niave girl is no more.

I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

EM ;)

* * *

 **CH 10**

* * *

 **Korra**

I lift my hand to my lips as I watched Asami dash out of my room. I could still feel the heat of the blush on my face as Mako finally gets my attention.

"Korra are you listening?"

"Huh?"

I see his head sag forward.

"I asked what Asami was doing here?"

I look at him again and wait a few moments as the fogginess finally clears.

"She wanted to talk and she asked about Ember Island."

I watched as he stiffened and walks closer to me. His eyes slightly glazed over.

"And what did you tell her about Ember Island."

"I didn't say anything important, Mako. I just told her that I didn't want to talk about it."

He nods his head, but inches towards me.

He is so close I can feel his breath on me.

"Remember why we are here Korra. She is as responsible as he is for what happened there."

I look at him in disbelief.

"No, she isn't! It's the same as saying it is also Bolin's fault we got sent there!"

I watch several emotions cross his face in an instant and finally settling on anger.

"You keep Bolin out of this," he growled through his teeth.

"Or what Mako?" I step up to his toes showing him that I won't let him push me around like he has done for the past ten years.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore."

The second I said those words he backs off and the glazed look fades away.

"I never wanted you to be afraid of me."

The hurt look in his eyes and the sincerity in his voice calmed the anger inside me.

We had never admitted what we had done to each other had affected us in any way. We always ignored the fact that we were forced to inflict terrible pain on each other. Ignored the fact that even though the other person was the only comfort we had at night they were also the same person that caused our nightmares.

I had just told Mako he was the monster and aggressor of those nightmares.

"I'm sorry Mako."

I turn away from him and grab some clean clothes.

"I am going to go to the baths and wash up. I'll be back in a little while."

I leave him standing in the middle of the room covering his face with his hands. I didn't hear him sob, but the shudder of his shoulders told me enough.

As I walk through the halls I run into Bolin. His big smile was something I still couldn't get used to.

I envied him and his happiness, but maybe being around him some of that happiness would rub off.

"Korra!"

He runs towards me and picks me up in a big bear hug.

"Thanks for letting me steal Mako from you!"

He sets me down and really looks at me.

"Hey, you ok?...Did you have a fight with Mako?"

For being a little on the dumber side he was quite intuitive.

"Something like that, but don't worry we'll make up soon," I tell him as I pat his shoulder.

"Good cause I don't want you and him to break up."

And there it was his childish side peaking out.

I rub the back of my neck nervously.

"Me and him aren't together, Bolin."

His eyes grow wide.

"I seriously thought you and him were a thing. I mean you both are inseparable."

I wanted to say it wasn't by choice, but then he would ask questions.

"It's complicated Bolin. I mean I really do care about him and I think he cares about me and after he kissed me…."

"WHAT!"

I face palm at the revelation I gave Bolin.

"I don't know what it means Bolin. Ok. So don't tell anyone. Don't even let your brother know that you know."

He smiles and just nods his head.

"I got to go bathe before your brother gets worried and goes looking for me in the women's bathhouse."

"Yeah like any other non-boyfriend would do in that situation."

I stop in my tracks and turn around to tell him off, but nothing comes out so a simple glare will have to do.

I see him smile as he turns around and walks away whistling.

It's not till I hit the warm water of the bath that I really start to think about the events of the day.

Mako had kissed me.

What did that make us? Even though he did kiss me we still argued as if it never happened.

I can't help but sigh at the memory.

Then there is Asami. What did she mean that she loved me? As her friend maybe?

I remember feeling a spark inside when she said those words, the tender look in her eyes as she leaned in…

Wait…

Did she try to kiss me? My hand automatically goes back to my lips and the thoughts that were pushed back because of Mako's interrogation.

I sink further into the water as my face heats up again and the beating in my chest intensifies. Everything is so confusing. Mako, Asami, and everything else were jumbled up in my head.

The questions Asami had asked me were real even if they seemed slightly cloudy. It usually happened when Vaatu's spirit would try to invade my body. He must have like the energy we were giving off.

Would I kill the Emperor? My mind told me he deserves to die a painful death for what he has done, but my heart says no one deserves to be killed, and that everyone deserves a second chance.

"My heart."

I raised my hand placing it over my breast. I could only describe my heart as the little girl from the icy tribe that would follow her father everywhere and practiced the noble teaching he taught her, but that girl is gone.

All that is left is the monster _he_ created.

He doesn't know that the monster he is so proud of will be the one to kill him.

I hadn't noticed the water around me beginning to boil till I started hearing the small pops of the bubbles around me.

I quickly get out wrapping a towel around me trying to calm the anger that was burning inside me.

I dress quietly and leave the bathhouse, but instead of going straight to my room where I knew Mako was waiting for me I decided to get fresh air.

As I walk through the palace grounds I see a high rooftop that almost seems to be touching the moon. I use a small whirlwind of air to hoist myself up to the edge.

Looking into the moon a sense of calm comes to me. The view from the rooftop was beautiful and overlooked the garden below. I could tell the breeze that swept through here was from the high mountains far away from the city. I could almost smell the trees and the grass instead of the smoke and fumes from the city.

It felt as if I was free for a few moments.

Something about this place brought me a calmness I hadn't felt in a long time.

I don't know how long I sat there staring at the moon, but movement below caught my attention.

A tall stiletto walks through the garden. I couldn't see her face, but she moved using the moonlight to guide her through the flowers.

I lay across the roof quietly watching the mysterious woman as she plucked a rose and bringing up to her nose. It was that moment she turned that I saw her pale face illuminated by the full moon.

Asami looked like a goddess in her white nightgown and her beautiful raven hair down around her shoulders.

I couldn't understand the emotions I felt or why my body moved on its own off the roof, but it was as if I was in a trance following the call of the beautiful goddess.

She didn't hear me as I walked towards her and stood there staring at her radiance. I didn't understand why my heart urges me to move closer, to touch her. Everything felt like a dream and when she turned around her eyes gleamed with happiness and a little surprise.

"Korra?"

Happiness and peace engulfed me as Asami reach to touch my hand and then her face suddenly begin to blur from my vision and everything goes white.

* * *

 **Asami**

* * *

I was too happy to sleep. The idea that Korra wanted me to kiss her was overwhelming and filled me with joy and excitement.

It was well into the night and a little stroll through the garden wouldn't hurt anyone. Well, I might get in a little bit of trouble going out in just my nightgown, but I was too happy to care.

As I smelled a beautiful fully bloomed rose I couldn't help but feels eyes on me, and I was slightly surprised to see Korra standing there in front of me. Her eyes roamed my body and instead of feeling embarrassment I felt a twinge of satisfaction that she was admiring me.

I start to walk towards her as I reached for her hand.

"Korra?"

As my hand touches her a surge of energy flows through me and I am paralyzed by the feeling. I open my eyes to face Korra only to see her eyes glowing white. Her body then begins to slowly glow and I look down at our links hands and watch as the light slowly begins to creep onto my body.

For a moment I am afraid, but then I hear a soft and caring voice in my head.

"Asami do not be afraid. I do not mean any harm to either you or Korra. I am Raava the spirit of peace that allows the Avatar to control all four elements. Vaatu, the spirit of destruction, and Azula have broken the balance within Korra and she struggles to understand between right and wrong. With Vaatu inside her, I am afraid she will choose the wrong path. I have saved enough energy to pass this message to you Asami. Please save Korra and bring out the light within her again because no matter how dark her soul may become there will always be a flicker of light. Only you can help her to find her way back to me and suppress Vaatu."

The feeling flowing through me slowly dies down and glow around Korra fades away. The moment I regain control of my body I catch Korra from hitting the ground.

She lays in my arms unconscious and I can't help, but shed tears as I wipe the hair out of her face.

"Korra what is happening to you?"

Before I can lift her up I see Mako running towards me. His face slightly puffy, but his eyes are on Korra.

"What happened?!"

"I think she just fainted. She was walking to greet me and then just collapsed."

Mako picks her up with a quick swoop of his arms. The look on his face tells me more than I needed to know.

"Princess I will take her to bed. She must have stayed in the bath too long and fainted."

Without another word or even glance towards me he walks away with her in his arms.

I can't get up even after seeing Mako disappear into the palace.

What I had just experienced was supernatural. The warmth I had felt as Raava entered me was beyond anything I had ever experienced. It was as if I was in my mother's embrace and I could feel all her love and protection her arm gave me. It was so heartwarming.

A small thought entered my head as I pondered the mysteries of Raava.

Why had Raava trusted me to save Korra when she had Mako?

How could I be the only one to save her when my family was the one who forced her to be in pain?

I shake my head. If Raava chose me it was for a reason. If she says I can save Korra then I will do everything in my power to do so.

I stand from the ground and finally make my way to my room to rest. Tomorrow is a new day and at this point, I don't know what it could bring next.

* * *

 **Azula- In the Far East**

* * *

It hadn't taken me long before I found their camp. For being treasonous rebels they weren't very careful with covering their tracks or maybe it was because I was a very skilled tracker.

I walk through the densely wooded area and after analyzing and deciding no one in the camp was strong enough to defeat me I figured there was no point in stealth, so I walked right up to the camp.

As I enter I can see the shock on their faces as I walk by them, ignoring them, only to finally stop after a squad of what I only presume are earth benders circled around me.

"Stop! Who are you and what business do you have here!"

I cross my arms as I look at the men head to toe.

"I am here to speak to your leader. I will not waste my time on weaklings like you."

I smile as I see I struck the nerve of the one in charge as he raises his hands and two large boulders rise to his sides.

I wasn't impressed.

I lift one finger in the air and a loud crack of lighting forcing all the men to step back in fear.

"I will not ask again. If you cherish your life you will take me to her or I will kill you all before you can scream for help."

He shuffles around not really knowing what to do before he nods to me to follow him. He takes me through rows of stone shelters with men and women either practicing their bending or preparing food.

He takes me to a larger metal structure that I guessed could only be made by metal bending. He nods to the two guards posted outside the door and they follow us into the structure.

Inside I see an older woman with gray hair. Her body was covered in black metal armor and I could tell she was stronger than all the men in the room. The recognizable look of dislike on her face hadn't changed in the past twenty years.

I watch as she looks up at me and the metal on her body shifts to form two long swords at the ends of her sleeves. She walks over to me without fear and I can't help but smile at her.

"Who are you?"

"I am Azula the Blue Flame Mistress and the true Ruler of the Fire Nation."

I watch as her eyes perked up. Even after so many years my name still carries the same power and strength.

I watch as her metal swords retract and she gives a slight bow.

"I am sorry I did not recognize you, but after hearing of your capture everyone assumed you had been executed."

I laugh lightly.

"It isn't so easy to kill me, but I have been waiting for the right opportunity to seek my revenge for the years I wasted on that island. You must also know who I am seeking."

"Yes, Mistress, as I promised I have kept your daughter safe and with my sister's help she has gone unnoticed by the Emperor."

She turns to a guard.

"Send for Kuvira!"

It's only a matter of moments before the young woman is before me. The last time I saw her was as a newborn before having her sent away to protect her from the Emperor.

The first thing I noticed was the beauty mark under her eye and I couldn't help but smile. Her features were of her father, an Earth bender. Her strength was evident beneath her metal armor.

I had always admired the strength and courage of Earth benders and his strength, power, and talent for being a great leader were more than enough to get me into his arms. Together we believed we were unstoppable, but we were both young and naive.

Her eyes even though they were green had my sharpness to them and her walk was as if she knew she was royalty. The only feature I could say was mine was her hair. Even though she styled it as other earth benders the shade darker was evident as well in her eyes.

It did sadden me however that just like her features she inherited her father's bending as well. It would have been nice to teach her the limitless power of fire, but now seeing metal bending for the first time maybe it wasn't so bad.

The young woman stood there staring at me as if she was trying to remember me from a lost dream, but her proud stance did not change, not once.

I look to Lin and she nods in understanding that I do not want her to reveal my relationship to the girl yet. I needed to know if she was worthy.

I walk up to the girl and begin to slowly circle her taking in her features and at the same time trying to see myself in her.

"Girl, your name is Kuvira?"

She answered swiftly as a soldier would.

"Yes, ma'am."

"How well is your bending or are you a weakling like the men around you."

I clearly pointed out the men because Lin was not a woman I would underestimate even if she was beaten by the young Avatar.

"I am the best metal bender in camp, Ma'am. Do you want me to demonstrate?"

The challenge in her tone of voice made another small smile come to my lips. Definitely mine.

"Don't tell me, Lin, you have allowed a child to surpass you?"

For the first time, the corner of her mouth lifted slightly in a small smile.

"It's an honor to say she has surpassed me, Mistress."

I stop in front of the girl and stare deeply into her eyes.

"Why do you fight?"

The question seemed to catch her off guard, but she quickly regains her cold eyes.

"The Emperor sent an assassin to kill me and while I survived I cannot say the same about my lover. I fight for her. I fight to kill the person who wishes me dead and thinks he can do whatever he pleases."

The sadness was clear in her eyes. If the Emperor hadn't killed her partner maybe she wouldn't be here and I wouldn't need her to be.

"Kuvira, I am Azula, a descendant of the royal family of the Fire Nation. I too seek revenge not only for my family but the only man I had ever loved."

I turn to Lin and she walks over to us and waves for all the other men to leave the structure.

"The time to strike has come. I have gained control of his prized weapon, the Avatar. I have infiltrated the palace with several of my men and even turning a few of his."

I see both of their eyes widen in surprise.

"I will return to the palace tomorrow and regroup with my men. I will send word to you and when you have your army ready we will attack the palace and overthrow the Empire."

I take a breath as my excitement increases.

"The Emperor and his daughter will finally pay for the pain his family has inflicted onto this world."

We stand there in silence for a moment each of us with a smile on our faces. The time had finally come.

Lin places her hand on my shoulder.

"Well, Mistress, we must make sure you are rested before you long journey back. I will have Kuvira show you to her living quarters. I'm more than sure she can add an extra bed for you."

I had always been one to enjoy my solitude, but the idea of maybe getting to know the girl a bit more was inviting.

She turns and leaves us as I look at the girl who doesn't really know what to do.

"So where are your quarters?"

She nods and begins walking out the structure. Unlike the other high ranked soldiers, Kuvira seemed to be held at a higher degree and greatly respected by the troops. They did not only acknowledge her but stood and saluted her as she passed. Her living area was twice as big as any of the men around her and to my astonishment; the inside was covered in linens and definitely a more sophisticated taste than the normal Earth bender that is happy with just stone.

Another smile creeps across my face.

With a quick strike of her foot, another bed appears across from hers. She grabs a few of the furs that were draped across her own bed and begins to ready my bed.

Once she was finished I sit on the earth made bed and realize it isn't rock hard as I expected it to be.

She looks over and smiles.

"I separate the earth just enough to allow pockets of air so it isn't as hard and if my soldiers found out they might call me weak, but I take it that you're one to keep a secret."

I nod with a small smile.

"So girl, tell me about your family."

I watch a painful look emerge on her face as she sits across from me.

"I was abandoned as a child and Lin found me, so I don't really have a family."

Even though it was the story I told Lin to tell her in case I didn't return I could see the pain in her eyes. To say I felt sad would mean I was still capable of feeling as I once did, but that was stripped from me long ago.

The only feelings that reside in me were the ones that were given to me by Vaatu so that I could continue on my mission. I will never truly return to my daughter as the mother I could have been.

"I had heard you were raised by Sue, Lin sister? Was she not good to you?"

I could see slight resentment in her eyes as she looks up to meet mine.

"No matter what I did or how I excelled I would always be the orphan in her eyes. Her own children always came first and I was lucky to even be there."

She didn't have to say more for me to understand. When my family was still alive, Zuko, being the first born son, was the one they protected dearly and honestly it had made him soft. Not having the full protection of my parents allowed me to grow and master fire bending in new ways because no one was going to risk their lives to save me. I would always have to save myself and find my way back to them, till I was the only one left.

"Do not underestimate yourself. The pain you feel makes you more powerful than the leader of these metal benders. You were born to rule and not be ruled. You were born to pave your own path. You do not need the acceptance of mere commoners."

She laughs, but I remain serious.

"An orphan meant to rule? That's funny."

"An orphan with royal blood, yes."

She stops laughing and looks at me staring deeply into my eyes.

"Royal blood?"

One thing I hate is repeating myself so I stand and touch the beauty mark on her face.

"A little over twenty years ago I asked a strong fighter and friend to take my child and protect her from the forces that wanted to annihilate my bloodline. I told her I would get myself captured and use the opportunity to assassinate the Emperor so that I could create a free world for my daughter and she could live the life she was destined to live as a Princess of the Fire Nation. I believed I was strong and I was, but it wasn't enough. I was unable to return and with my disappearance, my dear friend thought I surely died, but she kept my promise. She protected you till I was able to return. I memorized your face and the one mark that would be clear to me that you were my daughter."

I lean in kissing the beauty mark that was under left eye.

"I can never give you back the childhood you deserved or the mother you craved for, but one thing I can give you is a nation."

She sits up straight as I return to my bed.

"If you lend me your strength I will give you everything, even the world if you want it."

She sits there in silence for a moment before she gets on her knee in front of me.

"I will give you my everything to fulfill your desires, Mother."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes:**

So let's have a discussion. First Raava spoke to Asami. How? Raava knew once Vaatu starting entering Korra's body that she would be suppressed and took the small amount of time she had to store some of her energy and manage to establish a connection with Korra's heart. She knew she would have one chance to come to the surface and she waited for the right person and time. As Korra sat in a familiar spot of her past life and felt the peace and happiness it had given Aang it allowed Raava to suppress Vaatu long enough to speak to Asami. Asami has her mind set on saving Korra, but what does that mean for herself and the Empire she wants to lead?

Now to the shocker of Kuvira being Azula's lost child. Azula no matter how evil and sadistic she is there was a time she wouldn't have been that way. I believe the same thing while I watched the cartoon series. Azula, as well as Kuvira, are made to become the people they are by circumstances. Azula understands this as she reveals that she wouldn't have wanted her daughter there if was she was happy with her life as a normal girl, but like herself, the Emperor took that happiness away. Kuvira doesn't see a future without Ginger and now her heart is only driven by revenge and the desire for power, like her mother.

Here are some questions I would like you to think about.

What are the true feelings each character has?

Does Mako love Korra? If so, how would you describe it?

What about Asami? Having lived a more normal life than Korra or Mako what are her feeling for Korra compared to Mako's?

And lastly what are Korra's feelings behind all the confusion? Who should she choose?

These are all questions I ask myself after every chapter, and after every scenario that plays out in my head.

I know my thoughts rambled on at the end of this chapter, and I hope you also enjoyed the insight into my thought process. All comments and review are appreciated and maybe I might include one of y'alls ideas in my next chapter with a shout out to your help.

Till next time,

EM ;)


	12. Chapter 11

**Author Notes:**

A new character appears and please take into considerations that the age gap between him and Korra will be different from the LOK series. Loose ends from the beginning of this story will be resolved as the story progresses.

I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

EM ;)

* * *

 **CH 11**

* * *

 **Korra**

 _I found myself in a field of flowers in the colorful world I had only entered a few times, but all the flowers that enclosed me were dead. I felt empty looking into the brown shadows of what use to be grass and as I look up just pass the small circle of death I see the green and lush grass just out of my reach, I feel a spark of envy begin to fill me._

 _I throw my hand out to burn the rest but realize no fire comes out._

 _"Why did you try to burn them?"_

 _I turn to the voice sitting in the green grass. He looks my age and his clothing consisted of orange and tan robes._

 _I wrap my arms around my knees not really knowing how to answer his question and instead as a question of my own_

 _"Why does everything I touch always wither and die? It's not fair that I can't reach it or have it, so why do I have to stare at it?"_

 _The boy comes to the edge of the green grass. His blue eyes look into mine as if he could see right through me._

 _"It doesn't have to if you let your spirit become bright again. You have the ability to be more than you have limited yourself to."_

 _I scoff as I look at the boy._

 _"My family is gone, my only friend thinks I am a monster, and everyone else tries to find ways to use me. How can I find the light in that let alone in myself?"_

 _I choke down a sob._

 _"How can I forgive myself for not saving the people who begged me for help? How can I forgive myself for the people I killed? And how can I forgive myself for becoming a monster?"_

 _He plops on his back resting his head on his hands._

 _"I think you underestimate yourself and the people around you. I can feel someone loves you no matter how you feel about yourself."_

 _I lift my head to look at him._

 _"Who?"_

 _He smiles as he looks at me._

 _"I'm not sure, but I can feel a trace of their soul within you. Can't you?"_

 _I close my eyes and search within myself. I ignore the ball of envy and hate that I know is Vaatu, but then I see it, a speck of light that felt somewhat familiar. As I searched within that small light there was someone there. My heart begins to beat a little faster and I can almost see the person, but before I do I feel the strong presence of Vaatu distort it. There was a brief moment when I thought I heard a voice or maybe a memory?_

 _"…because I love you."_

 _"Wow, I felt that. It's definitely a beautiful soul."_

 _He sits up and his face looked semi-worried._

 _"I also felt something that wants you to keep those raw emotions of pain alive in you. There is a saying my mother use to tell me, 'When something bad happens you have three choices. You can either let it define you, let it destroy you, or you can let it strengthen you.' I see your confusion in your spirit, but trust yourself and follow your heart and you will see you will find your true self again."_

 _I look down because I know what he says is true. For too long I had allowed what has happened to me not only define me but destroy pieces of my true identity over the years. As I look up at the boy I can feel myself beginning to leave the beautiful meadow and before I am completely gone I can't help but ask._

 _"What's your name?"_

 _He smiles at me, "Tenzin and I am happy to finally meet someone else who visits here."_

 _"I'm Korra," I reply watching_ _him disappear as I leave the colorful world behind._

* * *

My eyes open and I find myself in my room again. I don't remember coming to bed last night as I rub the sleep out of my eyes. Then, I feel my sheets catch on something as I sit up and see Mako asleep with his head resting on my bed.

Could he be the soul Tenzin spoke about?

I run my fingers through his hair as he continues sleeping quietly.

In this world of pain, I have managed to live in, his affection was all I knew and the kiss we shared made me feel less alone in that pain.

As I pull my fingers away I can't help, but stare at his face and wonder what goes through his head?

His eyes begin to flutter open and eventually make contact with mine.

"Korra, I'm sorry about last night. It just…You know, what we went through. I don't want to remember the things I did to you."

I see the pain he tries to mask and I reach out placing my hand on his cheek as he leans into it.

"I don't either."

* * *

 **Asami**

* * *

I was anxious most of the day. After last night I had tried my best to run into Korra without anyone noticing my true intentions, but it has become quite difficult. Zaheer seemed everywhere.

If he wasn't giving me paperwork my father had sent he was watching quietly as I worked or nearby as I took breaks. It was as if he was waiting for something to happen.

He didn't trust me and even though I am to be the Empress his loyalty lies with my father till he passes or passes down the Empire to me.

I wasn't sure why I needed to see her, but after seeing her unconscious in my arms I just needed to know she was ok.

I look out my window and notice the sun beginning to set and I knew if I wanted to see her today I would have to do something soon, so I decided to take a drastic measure.

It takes Bolin a few moments to come in after I summoned him. It was normal for me to eat in my office and my father seemed to be proud of my willingness to submerge myself completely into the works of the Empire.

He walks in with a light snack and his usually cheerful self when he sees the look in my eyes and sets the tray down.

"No…"

I huff, "I didn't ask anything."

"I know that look and that look means I'm going to have to do something that will get me in trouble."

I flip my hair as I try to soften him up a little.

"But Bolin I really really need to talk to Korra."

His eyebrow raises questionable then he smiles a big toothy smile.

"Do you and her need girl time?"

Sometimes I don't know if Bolin realizes the circumstances we are in. He is so carefree so of course, he wouldn't see anything wrong with the Princess speaking to the Avatar, the Emperor's weapon.

"Yes, I do," I say with a smile.

"But I need to get Zaheer off my back. Can you distract him so I can see her?"

He nods happily as he takes the tray. Once he leaves I rush to the door.

"Hey, Zaheer are you waiting for the Princess?"

I don't hear him reply or if he even did.

"Well don't say anything, but I got worried when I saw her sneaking out the window."

In a matter of seconds, I hear light footsteps heading towards the nearest exit.

Everyone knows how naïve and honest Bolin is, so of course what reason would he have to lie to anyone.

Is he actually smart? Has he been fooling me all this time?

He opens the door again and I almost fall into the hall.

"Coast is clear. You got maybe a five-minute head start by the time he finishes searching the grounds outside."

I give him a quick hug as I dash down the hall towards Korra's room.

It took a few minutes to arrive, but as I was about to reach the door Mako comes out. He looks at me and his eyes almost seem to glare at me.

"WTF," was all I could say under my breath as I tried to move pass him.

"Princess, the Avatar is asleep please don't disturb her."

"Mako, seriously, I need to talk to her and I don't have much time."

I reach for the door and his hand grips my wrist. Not once in my life had Mako ever grabbed me this way or even done anything I believed would harm me, but his grip was tight.

"I don't know want you talking to her, Asami."

I look clearly into his eyes as I see something I hadn't seen before, jealousy?

I step back taking my hand from his grip.

"What is your problem?"

"Every time she talks to you, you confuse her."

"I don't understand."

I rub my hand my wrist lightly and know I must say something.

"Mako I know we are friends, but don't forget who I am. I cannot allow you to disrespect me when I have never disrespected you in any way."

He steps backs a little flustered.

"Nevermind. Do whatever, I am going for a walk."

I could still feel the heat of his tight grip on my wrist as he walks away. What did he mean I confused her?

I lightly knock and after hearing a few grunts I step in.

I see Korra hugging her pillow and a bit of drooling beginning to drip on it. I walk closer to her admiring the sight in front of me.

She wore a simple undershirt and her arms were on full display. I could see the muscles underneath her bronze skin and her wild short hair was covering part of her face. Something about watching her sleep peacefully made a warm sensation flicker deep within my core.

I turn away trying to collect myself.

"Dammit, Asami, now you're acting like a pervert."

I hear her mummer something and I quickly turn around to see her eyes open and her sleepy gaze looks at me. She smiles sweetly as she stretches in bed, but then she realizes I was actually there and abruptly sits up.

"Asami!"

"Hey..." I say as I sit on the edge of the bed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

She rubs the back of her neck.

"Yeah, Mako told me I passed out in front of you last night. I don't really remember much other than…" I watch her eyes cloud a little and something sad flickers across them.

"Other than what?"

I try to use a soothing voice and try not to seem as if I wanted to force the information out of her.

She sighs deeply.

"Mako and I had an argument last night and that's why I was outside. I wanted to calm down."

I look into her eyes wondering if this is what Mako was talking about.

"What was the argument about?"

She looks up at me almost like she didn't want to tell me and if she decides not to I would drop it quickly, but I wait patiently for her answer.

"We just disagree on something and he isn't used to me disagreeing with him, but we talked it out…. Well close enough. He isn't mad anymore and neither am I."

Something about that whole sentence was just wrong. I had never felt Mako as the possessive type of man, but now that I think about his reaction at the door I don't like who he has turned into. He has definitely changed and worst of all he was trying to shift the blame to me for Korra speaking her mind.

"Korra, you are a strong and beautiful woman. You are allowed to have your own thoughts."

I see her blush slightly and I reach and take her hand. I felt a small jolt travel through me, but it was nothing like it was last night.

I look at Korra and I see her eyes open wide. She felt it too.

* * *

 **Korra**

* * *

I feel something warm travel through Asami's hand and for an instant, I see her smile in the moonlight, the white gown flowing with the wind and the deep feelings I couldn't describe flowing through me.

My heart was beating so loud in my ears I didn't hear Asami call my name.

"Korra? You ok?"

"You were in the garden right?"

She looked puzzled at me.

"Last night, you were in the garden?"

She nods, but the look on her face doesn't leave.

"You were breathtaking..."

I hadn't meant to say it out loud and it was more of a whisper, but it was what I had truly felt. She was beautiful.

I finally seem to wake from my daydream and I begin to realize she had heard me. Her face was completely red and she was looking away.

I pull my hand free from hers.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry!"

Now on my feet I had forgotten I was barely clothed and a flash of embarrassment goes through me as I grab the sheet trying to cover my body. I begin to lose my footing as the sheet gets caught under my foot and I fall…right on top of her.

My elbows are on either side of her face and as I blink I become extremely aware of how our bodies are pressed against each other. Her arms are at her sides with her palms holding my lower chest as she tried to catch my fall.

Neither of us moved, but I wondered if she could hear the thumping of my heart as my eyes stare into hers. I was about to get up when I feel her hand quickly grip the back of my head and push our lips together.

It was nothing like I had ever felt before. Mako's lips had been rough and salty, but her lips, her lips were so soft and sweet.

I feel myself gasp into the kiss and my body slowly lower onto her as her other hand reaches up to hold me down, but I wasn't going anywhere.

Her tongue slides across my lips and I can't help but grant her access as her sweet tastes bursts through my mouth. I felt a surge go through me when I hear her moan into the kiss. A sound I didn't realize I would love hearing as I pressed myself a little more into her causing another one to escape her lips. We didn't stop till I felt my lungs were burning for air and even then I wanted more.

She slowly releases me and the room fills with gasps as we catch our breath.

I just kissed Asami, a girl, and I liked it.

The door bursts open without a knock and I feel myself jump off of Asami.

Mako's eyes are wide as he looked at us both but quickly shakes his head as he grabs me.

"Azula's back, we have to go."

I glance quickly at Asami as he throws a pair of pants and a shirt in my direction and I quickly stumble to put them on, but before I can get fully dress he is already pulling me out into the hall.

Still trying to fix my shirt he pulls me into a corner slamming me against the wall.

"What the hell was that Korra?!"

I can see the pain in his eyes as he asks me.

I take a hard swallow as I try not to let him intimidate me.

"I kissed Asami."

"You what!?"

He begins pacing the hall running his hand through his hair and I can see the anger inside him almost fuming out.

"Do you not understand why we are here?!"

I don't want to fight about Asami again. She isn't the reason why I was imprisoned or taken away from my family.

I try to walk away, but he grabs me again forcing me to face him.

"Not just that, but do you not know what you mean to me? Seeing you in someone else's arms… Do you know what it took for me not kill her right then and there and ruin our plans."

I don't know what came over me after hearing him threaten Asami. I felt my anger rise as I grab him by the collar of his shirt and easily lifted him off the ground.

"If you ever touch her, I will kill you, Mako, I swear."

I see his eyes cloud over and a small chuckle come out.

"You and I both know it won't be me that kills her, but that monster inside you."

I drop him as his words sink in and my back hit the wall. He leans into my ear with a smirk.

"I'm the only one able to stop you and when you do lose control. We both know you won't be able to keep yourself from killing her and I won't stop it from happening either."

Dazed he grabs me by my shirt and drags me towards the main entrance of the palace.

* * *

 **Asami**

* * *

I'm still panting as I watch Korra dragged out of the room the sad look still on her face as she looks at me one last time.

I knew I shouldn't have kissed her, but the look she was giving me, the warmth of her body against me, I couldn't stop myself from taking what I had been craving since I saw her again.

It had been as everyone had told me, except it didn't feel like a spark, but more like an inferno that lit within me. I felt as if my body was on fire and with each flick of her tongue against mine waves of pleasure would shoot through me.

Even through all the excitement and new sensations I hadn't missed the look in Mako's eyes as he walked in. The look he gave me was more than simply jealousy or possessiveness, it was murderous.

For the first time in my life, I felt afraid of Mako and it made me even more afraid for Korra. How Korra had spoken about Mako and now knowing that for the majority of her life he had control over her, I was now scared that control might still have some effect on her.

Either way, I needed to get back into my office before Zaheer finds out where I have been.

* * *

 **Korra**

* * *

I see Azula walk through the main entrance proudly and look at us through the corner of her eyes. She briefly stops as we await her orders.

"We must inform the Emperor that I have found the Rebel's stronghold."

We follow quickly as she begins walking again and heading towards the throne room.

She enters and bows to the Emperor.

"My Lord, I have news."

He looks up from some blueprints and hands them to his servant.

A smile lines his face as he sees us.

We walk up to him and again I can't help but hate the man that sits in front of us and I can see Mako's hand clench as well.

"I have discovered the enemies stronghold and the massive army they have created. I am more than confident that the Avatar will have no problem destroying them, even with their large numbers. She has been skillfully trained to handle those men, but there are a few whose bending are at a master's level. That is where Mako and I will assist if needed."

She finishes her update and waits for his reply, but he calmly sits there.

He looks up to Zaheer who had walked in moments after we did and was patiently standing next to him.

"Call for the Princess. I want to see what she decides to do with this situation."

It doesn't take long before Asami steps in and I look over to Mako and see the anger in his face begin to fume from him again.

Her movements are proud and she hardly looks at us. It would be expected of royalty not to care for lowly servants like me and Mako, but for a second her gaze catches mine and even though her body seems like steel her eyes show warmth towards me. The look doesn't last long as she walks to her father placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Father, you have called for me."

"Yes, my dear. Azula brings news of the Rebels in the east and their capabilities. I would like your input on the situation."

Azula again repeats the knowledge she had learn, but instead of listening like I should have, my eyes are glued on Asami. I can't help but be distracted by Asami's perfect porcelain skin, her beautifully shaped green eyes and the most distracting were her beautiful lips that were mine not that long ago.

Her soft beautiful voice brings me back to reality.

"To underestimate our enemy can cost us dearly and to leave so much to the Avatar without knowing her potential can start a war that we are not prepared to fight. The majority of our troops reside in Ba Sing Se to remind the largest territories of our control. Should we not wait and prepare ourselves defensively in case the Avatar fails and not allow the armies of the Rebels to break through our doors again as they did ten years ago."

I could see the Emperor was slightly taken back by her response and Azula speaks up.

"Was it not the Avatar that stopped the Rebels then?"

"If I'm not mistaken their objective was to be stealthy and assassinate me and my father without being noticed. They were unaware of the Avatar existence in the palace, but now not only do they know we have the Avatar, but the majority of our war equipment was lost and we are still trying to replace it."

I watch as her father is now agreeing with her.

"Would you like the Avatar to show you her strength and then will you accept her power and ability to do as I said she can?"

For a moment Asami eyes look a bit uncertain. I wasn't sure what she was trying to accomplish by delaying Azula's plans, but she doesn't know how far Azula is willing to go to get what she wants.

Instead of her answering the Emperor answers for her.

"Yes, I have listened to both of your sides and seeing the Avatar's ability with my own eyes will allow me to feel comfortable enough to leave her with this important mission."

I look to Azula waiting for her orders as she steps aside.

"She will face me and Mako. There is no one in this palace stronger than us."

She looks to Zaheer trying to give him a jab with her words. In fact, he is the one servant that could make her plan of killing the Emperor a harder one.

I watch as they prepare themselves around me. Mako's eyes showed the same anger from before and I knew this fight was going to be a hard one.

In a matter of moments the crackle of Azula lightning pierces the air and instinctively I redirect it towards Mako, but the few seconds it cost me to maneuver it allowed him to dodge and begin his frontal assault on me.

As I blocked his punches the strength behind each blow was painful. More painful than normal.

A shot of blue flames comes at me and I manage to block it with a gust of wind, as Mako is able to only hit one pressure point in my shoulder causing one of my arms to go limp. I throw him back with a kick of earth, but my attention is drawn to Azula when I hear her voice.

"Show him the true power of the Avatar!"

In that precise moment, she was able to come inches from her, her fingers lit with lightning. Even at my best, I would not be able to stop her from killing me. It was far too late to dodge it, but in that moment I call for him.

Vaatu.

As her fingers come to my chest right above my heart I grab them and instead of feeling the large voltage ravage my body her hand was encased in ice.

I see the red haze around my eyes and knew only the Avatar state could allow me to pull the water from the air fast enough to stop her.

As always I could feel the pressure of Vaatu using my anger to his benefit and bringing all the feeling of hurt, pain, and fear I had felt moments ago.

In a second, I rip the metal from the guards' uniform incasing Azula's body in it but leaving her head free. Even under the pain of her incarceration, she had a large smile on her face.

I felt the vibration of Mako's feet approaching me from behind without seeing him and with my good hand, I do something I hadn't done consciously.

I blood bend him.

The threats he made to Asami's life made my blood boil as Vaatu forced me to relive them. The pain he made me feel when he told me I would kill her drove me mad and I allowed that anger control my bending.

His body twisted unnaturally and his screams were inhuman as I held him imprisoned by my bending.

I begin to hear cracks of his bone reaching their limit when a voice pierces through me.

"Stop! That's enough!"

I stop momentarily and realize Asami is the one screaming at me to stop with tears in her eyes.

I look around me.

I see Azula's body slowly being crushed as I had unknowingly tightened the metal around her and Mako staring at me with horror as his body was twisted to almost its breaking point.

I look and see myself in Asami's eyes and see the monster I am.

I immediately release them both and I hear Azula struggling to breathe as Mako lays motionless on the ground.

The Avatar state releases my body and I look back at Asami, afraid of what I might see in her eyes, but it isn't fear or hate.

I didn't hesitate to raise my voice to the Emperor for the first time.

"My power is limitless and unstoppable even by the strongest benders in this world. If you tell me to destroy the rebels it will be done."

Except one person did manage me to stop me as I was held captive by the turmoil of emotions Vaatu used in order to have me lose control and cause pain and fear.

The thought swirled in my head as I look back at Asami.

She didn't have to force me to stop or overpower me like Mako.

Just her voice alone can bring me back from the world of pain I enter.

The Emperor's barking laughs make me flinch as he gets up and starts clapping.

"Outstanding! You truly are the most powerful being in the world and even more powerful than the Avatar before you."

By that time Azula has composed herself and was getting up.

"Whatever you desire you, Emperor, she will achieve and as long as she is by your side, you will be invincible."

I don't wait to hear more as the Emperor and Azula begin talking of mission to destroy the Rebels and walk towards Mako leaning down and hoping he is still alive.

No matter how much I hated him for what he said, he was still my friend.

I see his chest rise and fall slightly and I am relieved.

I pick him up carrying him over my shoulder and out the throne room. I didn't know much about healing, but the little I could do would ease the pain I had inflicted on him, again.

It had taken several hours for the swelling to go down as I worked on the most damaged parts of his body. It took a few more before he finally awoke. It was well into the night at this point and my eyes were beginning to get heavy.

"Korra?"

I stop healing him and place the water back in the jug by his bed.

"Hey, Mako."

His eyes were a mixture of hurt and fear.

He reaches for my hand and I allow him to take it.

"I know I overreacted today about Asami and the attacks I gave you today probably didn't help you control the monster inside of you, but I can forget about it all if you give me a chance."

I knew what he was asking.

"Can you really set aside me hurting you today? Will you love me even if I am a monster?"

"We can control it. We can find a way to take it out of you so you can be normal again and once we take it out you won't be able to hurt me anymore."

His eyes look hard into mine. Did it seem that simple to him? Just destroy the monster inside me. I knew no matter what I did Vaatu would always be a part of me as much as Raava was. If I took either of them out I would also be taking a part of myself out.

I take my hand from his.

"It's not that easy Mako. I am what I am."

I clear my throat.

"I don't think I can become the person you want me to be and I also don't think I can love you the way you want me to."

His eyes begin to water and it's the first time he has allowed me to see them.

"Is it because of her?"

I want to lie, but I can't.

"Yes."

His anger returns and it saddens me because I know the anger stems from the hurt he feels.

"Do you love her?"

"I don't really understand what I feel Mako, so I can't really answer that, but I want to be able to see where these feelings take me."

He laughs and his clouded eyes come back.

"Azula is back and you know why right?...To destroy her and her father. That was the plan. Are you willing to let him live to save Asami? Are you willing to be his weapon so that you can live in the shadows with her?"

I don't want to hear anymore and I walk out of his room as he keeps laughing.

"You won't ever be happy unless it's with ME!"

I wipe the tears from my eyes as I turn the corner and see Azula.

I quickly bow to her.

"I'm sorry if I have hurt you, Mistress."

She grabs my shoulders forcing me up with a smile on her face.

"You did perfectly. The Emperor believes you are completely under his control. You and Mako rest and I will speak to you tomorrow about what is next to come."

She releases me and makes her way to Mako's room.

I sigh not knowing what Azula plans to do or how, but for the moment I must continue with the plan no matter how much it hurts me.

As I walk I see a nervous Bolin in front of my door.

Before I can say hi he shoves me into the room.

As I stumble in I see Asami turn to face me. With a few long strides, her arms are embracing me and I can feel my shoulder getting wet with her tears.

"I am so sorry you were forced to do that for my father. The pain on your face it was unbearable I had to stop it. I couldn't see you suffer like that."

I blinked, bewildered by what she was saying.

"But I was the monster Asami. I hurt them."

She lifts her face and looks into my eyes as she places her palm on my face.

"Do you honestly think I can't see the torment it causes you? Your heart is so beautiful and to be forced to bring out the darker sides of yourself must be painful, Korra."

I feel tears begin to fall. No one has ever understood my pain.

My voice lower as I ask the question I was afraid of.

"Could you love me knowing I am a monster?"

For a second her eyes looked hurt, but she answers.

"Everyone has a dark side to themselves. How can I say I love you if I am not willing to love everything about you? Good or bad I know we can both find a way to bring the light out in each other. I am willing to wait for those moments we are both happy, but I am also willing to stay by your side through the moments the darker you comes out and remind you no matter what you are loved."

I couldn't form words to respond to what she said. The only thing I could do was reach up and kiss her with all my heart and the warmth her words had given me.

The same spark flies through my body as her arms circled around my neck and her hands go through my hair.

My own hands find her waist and pull her body against mine and this time it was me who deepened the kiss as she gasped into my mouth.

It was only a moment before Bolin knocked.

"Asami we have to go, Zaheer is coming."

She quickly releases me and is about to run through the door before she turns around and gives me another quick kiss.

"I am here for you Korra. No matter how alone you feel I will always be by your side."

She runs out and I end up sitting on the edge of my bed.

A few moments later a knock is heard on my door.

Zaheer.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes:**

Korra has been entering the spirit world unconsciously and she recognizes now as it being a different world from her past experiences. She met the 17-year-old Tenzin! Yes, I believe Tenzin was probably more like his dad as a teenager and slowly became a stiff. Unlike in the LOK series, I am making Tenzin more like his daughter Jinora. He will be more spiritually intuitive and a continuous visitor to the spirit world.

How did he find Korra? Well as you know the spirit world is easily manipulated by feelings and Korra's dark feeling can easily be felt in the spirit world attracting Tenzin to see who or what was causing the emotional shift.

A little more on Mako. Mako has been brainwashed, manipulated (by Azula), and broken down so bad that he is starting to project the person they made him into more than who he really is.

At this point, he can't seem to look past Korra's darkness to see the real her and believes he is the only one capable of loving her. This also leads him almost wanting to force her to believe his version of the truth of who she is. Mako is slowly allowing the darkness Azula planted in him take over instead of the Mako we first met and still saw as they came to Republic City.

As I ended this chapter I hope you enjoy the Korrasami! Definitely more to come and we will see where this new set of feeling takes them both and what each decides once the time comes to pick a side.

Thank you all for reading! All comment, questions, and reviews appreciated.

EM ;)


	13. Chapter 12

**Author Notes:**

Was in a good mood and finished editing this chapter earlier than planned. Hope you enjoy!

EM ;)

* * *

 **CH 12 Our Only Chance**

 **Korra**

* * *

I wasn't sure what to expect from Zaheer as he stepped into my room. I had never really understood the man. He was a strong bender but allied himself with someone who used benders to his advantage and tried to keep them a secret from the world.

"Avatar, it has been a long time since we have seen each other."

I don't really respond as he steps in closing the door behind him.

"Beware of that woman, Avatar. Azula is not a person you should trust. The Emperor should be your only concern."

I look at him in disbelief. Yes, I don't trust Azula, but I learned a long time ago that Azula was not someone you wanted against you.

"I vowed my life to the Emperor as it was the only way for me and my family to stay alive, but if I hadn't why should I trust him? He ripped me from my family and sent me to a sadistic woman who had her way with me for ten years."

I was aware of what I was saying and the possibility that Zaheer could use this to get me killed, but deep in his eyes I could see fear. He was afraid of me.

He nods his head.

"If you do not fulfill your vow to protect him and he dies the Princess will die as well."

The way he said it felt almost like a threat, but how does he know that I would care for Asami safety.

He gets up and begins to walk towards the door.

"Her eyes don't lie, Avatar, and neither do yours. I wouldn't risk her life just to trade owners."

I stand up quickly and he stops right before leaving.

"What do you get out of all this?"

He gives me a small smirk.

"Nothing, I just want to protect the Empire, you should rest."

He walks out without another word.

I fall back into my bed. Everything seemed to be piling on top of each other.

The only thing at that moment I could think about was sleep and I shut my eyes without even undressing and allowed myself to go into a deep slumber.

* * *

I didn't want to get up or deal with Mako when I heard the knocks on my door.

Relentlessly I do get up and change out of my dirty clothes and open the door to see Mako. There were dark circles under his eyes and I knew he hadn't slept all night.

It also seemed like he didn't really see me, but was looking through me.

"Azula told us to meet her in her room."

I follow him watching him. I was not afraid of him, but more afraid of what he was capable of. He wasn't someone who admits defeat so easily and he knew exactly how to hurt me. Either way, I knew eventually he would try something.

We reached her room. It was larger than ours and more extravagant, like her mansion on Ember Island.

She sat by a small table and nodded for us to join her.

"The Metal benders have agreed to use their armies to invade the castle. The moment they burst through the doors the palace will fall. Only the Avatar is strong enough to stop it, but instead of ending the invasion you will end the Empire with the death of Emperor Hiroshi and Princess Asami."

I hear her laugh, but it is overshadowed by the pain in my heart. Was I really the one who would kill them?

I feel Mako's intense glare on me and what he says next is far from what I ever expected.

"She won't be able to do it. Asami has weakened her."

I stare at him as I realize he has just betrayed me.

Azula laughter stops abruptly.

I can almost feel the electric charge in the room change as she turns and faces me.

"What does he mean by that, Korra?"

She hardly ever used my name, but I felt the anger she suppresses as she says it.

I couldn't answer her mostly because I didn't know how.

"Do you really plan on saving the man who destroyed your life and family?"

At that, I did have an answer.

"No, he deserves to die. I just… I can't kill Asami."

She laughs again.

"If I allow her to live will you help us? It wouldn't hurt to have a Princess to calm the masses and you can definitely keep her as your pet."

I wanted to talk back to what she was saying, but to know that killing Asami didn't have to be an option I felt relieved.

"Yes."

She smiles and pats my hand. "Ok, you can have her as your spoils of war. The army should be here in two days and I need you to be battle ready. You may go. I still need to speak to Mako."

I don't ask questions and leave the room, but I wait a few moments before I try to return to the door and listen in. I hear Mako's voice almost immediately.

"Are you really going to keep Asami alive?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I will send someone loyal to dispose of her and blame it on the metal benders wanting their revenge. Either way, she will be killed long before the Avatar knows she's in any danger. I just need you to keep an eye on her. Remember only you can keep her on track. She was meant to be yours and not anyone else's. She will see that after the Empire falls."

I don't want to hear anymore and I walk away. I knew better than to believe a word Azula said and now I knew if I was going to do something I had to do it without Mako.

I go towards the kitchen where I know I can find Bolin.

I look around corners and finally see him working on some pastries. I walk towards him and get distracted by the colorful fruits on the small treat.

He finally bumps me as my gaze gets back to him.

"Here!"

He shoves a strawberry into my mouth and the sugary bliss bursts into my mouth, but I swallow quickly.

"Hey, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure. I still have to wait for the cookies to be done, but I don't have long."

He removes his apron and we enter a small storage room full of dried preserves.

"Bolin I need you do something for me and I know you don't really trust me, but this is for Asami."

He takes my hand.

"Korra, I always trusted you… well except around my treats and food, but your my friend, so why wouldn't I?"

I had a long list of why he shouldn't trust me, but the sincerity in his eyes told me that even if I listed every reason he still would.

I pull him closer to the far wall of the storage to make sure no one could hear us.

"I need you to prepare three packs with food and water and some supplies I will give you. Make sure that it can last a few weeks without having to stop for supplies and the strongest horses you can find."

He looks at me and I can see the worry on his brow.

"In two days the Rebel army will be here. It's not enough time to get reinforcement here to stop it. The only choices I have are either save the Empire or save Asami."

Even if I tried to stop the invasion I was more than sure Azula would find a way to kill her before it was over. The only choice I was willing to do is to save Asami and if Bolin asks me to save the Emperor I would know he was not a loyal friend.

"Ok, Korra, I will have to sneak stuff from several storages to get what we will need."

"One more thing, if something happens don't go to Asami. Go directly to the eastern stables with the supplies and ready the horses. I will get Asami myself. No matter what Bolin you must have the supplies ready by the time I get there."

He nods and I slip out of the storage room before anyone can me.

As I walk to my room I see Asami walking down the hall. I can't help but smile as I see her reading a book not paying attention to her surroundings. Her hair falling carelessly around her face and she tries to push the strands behind her ear but fails as it falls back into her face.

Before I can say anything I feel a hand grab me and force me down a different hall.

Mako.

"Mako stop. What are you doing?"

"Just because Azula said she's yours doesn't mean you can talk to her now. I need to make sure everything goes according to plan."

I rip my arm out of his grip knowing that he is lying to me.

"I know. I don't even know if she will still like me after what I have to do."

I lied back and I could tell he believed me when I see the small smile on his lips.

"Don't worry, Korra, it won't be long till we get what we want."

* * *

 **Asami**

* * *

I didn't see Korra the next day. After Azula returned she kept her preoccupied with training. There were a few times I felt eyes on me, but when I would look up they were gone.

I was drawing in my office when I hear the yelling.

My heart drop as I feel the ground tremble beneath me.

I jump to my feet and run to my door and as I open it I see someone I wasn't expecting to see.

Kuvira.

My eyes grow wide as I recognize the armor she wears. It was the same armor I had seen ten years ago.

"So you were a part of the rebellion."

Without a second thought, a piece of metal flies at me and I roll out of the way into the hall.

"Actually, no I wasn't. Not till your assassin killed Ginger. You were the only person who knew what she meant to me."

The tears in her eyes were real as she threw two more strips of metal at me, but I wasn't going to let myself be captured again or hurt like last time. This time I wasn't a scared little girl and my years in Ba Sing Se allowed me to find forms to protect myself and one of those was my agility.

"I swear Kuvira I had nothing to do with her death. I didn't even know she died!"

Kuvira took a few steps towards me.

"If only I could believe you. I know now that you and your father wanted the Beifongs out of power and the best way was to kill its next leader."

She laughs as she elevates two more strips.

"I guess I am here to do the same."

She throws a strip and one wraps around my wrist and pins me to the wall.

She stalks over to me as she bends the other strip into a blade.

I shuffle through my pocket with my free hand retrieving a prototype I had been working on.

She stops in front of me and begins to laugh.

"What are you going to do with a pen?"

Without a second thought, I shove the pen into her arm and the sounds of a large zap accompanied with a scream hurt my ears.

I am released from my restraint and I begin to run.

A stun pen was definitely not a waste of time. Packed with more voltage than the larger stun sticks my father invented it could definitely temporarily disable someone.

I run through the halls and towards the throne room, but as I reach the door it's too late. Two more sets of metal strips are around my ankles and wrists completely incapacitating me.

* * *

 **Korra**

* * *

A day early. They came a day early!

I was forced to rush with Mako through the halls to find Azula to verify what we both knew was happening.

She was already next to Zaheer making their ways to the throne room.

"Hurry we must protect the Emperor!" Was all she said.

Azula hadn't been wrong when she said as soon as the army attacked the palace would fall. I could see the sea of green making their way through the grounds as we ran passed the windows. I had to find a way to Asami, but I couldn't until both Azula and Mako were distracted. I only hoped that Asami was safe.

We enter the throne room and I can see the relief look on the Emperor's face. We stand there ready to defend him as we hear the yells and screams of fighting and before long both doors bursting open as the leader of the Metal benders appears.

The second I get my opportunity I will run, but it doesn't come because a second later, Asami is being dragged in, by a woman I didn't recognize.

The Emperor becomes completely distraught.

"Let my child go!"

I walk up and stand by Azula.

"I thought we had a deal."

For a moment I see confusion, but she quickly tries to reassure me, even though I know it's a lie, but I figured it could buy me time.

"We won't harm her, just capturing her to unravel the Emperor," she whispered.

I step in front of the two women my eyes already blazing red and Vaatu's power in my fingertips.

I am about to order the woman to release Asami when a loud crack of lightning rings throughout the room.

I turn and see Zaheer falling to the ground. A large burn mark covering the majority of his chest.

I instantly knew he was dead.

I turn and watch as Mako and Azula turn towards the Emperor.

"The Sato Era has ended and now it's time for a new beginning and a new nation."

This was my opportunity.

In the second that Azula decides to engulf the Emperor in flames I turn and throw not only the woman that held Asami down, but the Metal bending leader as far from her as possible.

I burst myself forward with a gust of air grabbing Asami before Azula or Mako have the chance to turn around.

I didn't have time to release her restraints as I fought the weaker benders out of my way with ease.

I could hear Asami screaming for me to save her father as I ran farther from the throne room.

I knew there would be no way to save both, even if it was her who asked me to.

As I neared the stables I saw the ground littered with rocks, bodies, and lava?

I didn't have a second to process as I pushed through the doors to find a hurt Bolin against the wall.

I set Asami down as I rush towards him.

"Korra you made it! I was almost afraid…"

He looks away for a moment.

"Don't worry we are here. Can you stand? We need to leave now."

He gets up with a grunt and looks towards Asami whose loud sobs are suddenly silent.

He looks back to me.

"What happened?"

"The Emperor's dead and Asami watched it happen. She wanted me to go back, but I couldn't."

I kept telling myself it was because I couldn't save him, but something inside me told me it was because I wanted him dead too.

I shake my head as I finally release Asami from her restraints. She's in complete shock and I know she won't be able to ride.

"Ok, Bolin, get Asami onto my horse."

With ease Bolin picks up Asami placing her on my saddle as I tied her horse to mine, but before I can get on. A large rock bursts through the front stable doors barely missing me.

The woman who had held Asami stood in the doorway.

As I got into a stance to defend us a wall of lava forms cutting the woman off from us. I look and with shock, I see that it is Bolin that is bending the lava.

"Go, Korra and take Asami!"

I can see rocks try to penetrate the lava as he bends more of it to cover the holes.

"I can't leave you, Bolin!"

He smiles at me with tears in his eyes.

"I never planned on leaving. I can't leave Mako. I have to find him and save him from this mess."

A piece of metal makes it through a weak point slicing one of Bolin's arms.

"Hurry Korra! I got two of the best horses. They are used to men as big as you and Asami together. Don't forget to trade out the horse to get as much distance between you and this palace."

Without a second thought, I wrap my arms around his waist hugging him.

"Please survive, Bolin. I will find you after I get Asami somewhere safe."

He gives me another smile as I run and jump onto the horse behind Asami. I kick the horse hard and ride through the back doors of the stable.

I was bending with one arm at any soldiers I saw as we rode through the grounds and eventually into the woods after I earth bend an opening in the wall.

I knew they would come after us so I rode the horse as fast as it could take us.

It wasn't long before I couldn't hear the yells from the palace anymore and my tears finally caught up with me when I realized I had possibly left a friend to die in order to escape.

It had been a few hours since we started running and I could feel the horse getting close to exhaustion, so I decide to stop.

I hop down from the horse and for the first time since we escaped I looked at Asami.

Her eyes were red and her face was stained with the makeup she wore.

I grabbed a towel and dampen it with water I bent from the grass nearby and begin to wipe away the stains.

It took a moment before her eyes finally met with mine.

"I'm sorry, Korra."

I place the towel down and lift her chin.

"Hey, there is nothing to be sorry about."

"My father was dead in a second, yet I still begged you to help him. I could have gotten us killed by the way I acted. I can still get you killed by saving me. Just let them kill me Korra and sav…"

I couldn't let her finish her sentence and the only thing I could think of to make her stop talking was pressing my lips against hers. It wasn't in a sexual manner as we had kissed before, but to comfort her.

I draw away from the kiss and lean my head towards hers till our foreheads touch.

"One time you told me you could never hurt me even if I killed your father because you loved me. Now I'm telling you I would never let anyone hurt you because I love you."

I wipe a few tears from her eyes before I continue.

"They will come after us and I need you to be strong. I am sure the villages around here will recognize you and take any opportunity to capture you. You have to do exactly what I say ok?"

She nods her head as she wipes her own tears.

I caress her a few more seconds before I finally stand and begin to move our saddle to the next horse.

There wasn't much time before we would run out of daylight and riding in the night was nearly impossible.

I removed my cloak from the few items I had given Bolin to store and wrapped it around Asami to try to conceal her identity as much as I could at the moment. I also used my bending to fog the area around us except for the path I needed to see.

This time I sat in front as she wrapped her arms around my waist and we begin the long ride again.

* * *

 **Asami**

* * *

The second I saw my father burst into flames I expected to watch Korra jump into action and fight with Azula. I knew if she wanted to she could defeat her with ease, but instead, I saw her race towards me while everyone was distracted by my father's burning body.

I can still hear my shouts as I begged her to go back and save my father, but she didn't. She kept running.

I had nodded off for a bit while I held onto her as she guided the horse through the woods. I know now there was nothing she could do and if she waited a moment longer to carry me away from the clutches of Kuvira it probably would have been too late to save me too.

My father was gone, the Empire I was to rule was taken, and now I am running for my life.

I wrapped my arms around Korra a little tighter. The only thing that keeps me going is knowing I still had her.

It had been hours of continuous riding and I was starting to feel the strain of it on my body and soon it was too dark to continue.

She hopped down and helped me off the horse. I had ridden before, but not this long and my legs were weak and my body was sore.

"I can't start a fire. They might not be that far behind us and I want to avoid letting anyone know we are here." She gets up and looks towards the direction we came. "I'm going to try to cover our tracks a bit and then I'll be back."

She heads off into the woods leaving me with the horses.

I try my best to give them water and lead them to a small patch of grass so they can eat when I hear rustling.

I prepare to defend myself when I recognize the figure.

"A little earth bending and water bending usually does the trick unless we are being followed by a skilled tracker. Either way, it gives us some time."

She walks towards the packs she had removed from the horses and hands me some meat.

"Here you need to eat."

I look down and my stomach instantly turns and she quickly notices it.

"I know it doesn't look appetizing and with everything going on you're probably not hungry, but you need to eat or you might pass out on the horse."

Reluctantly, I take the strips she hands me and begins to nibble on it.

I can't help but laugh as she takes large bites of hers and a bit of drool comes down the corner of her mouth.

I lean over wiping it with my thumb and she instantly turns red.

She wipes the remainder of it with her sleeve.

"Yeah… I really like seal jerky."

She continues to eat and I can't help but stare at her.

She was so strong and I wasn't just talking about her abilities as a bender and Avatar, but her physical strength.

Her body was lean and thin and very much feminine, but her arms and what I could feel as I held her as we rode were very firm.

Only years of extraneous exercise and training could give her body that hardness.

I scanned over her dark skin and its shade seemed to accentuate her muscle structure even more, causing my mouth to instantly water.

I tore my eyes away from her and begun to internally analyze myself.

I didn't want to be a spoiled princess Korra needed to take care of. I needed to become someone who could fend for herself. I wanted; no I needed to make Korra proud of me.

After Korra ate her fill I helped her with the tents. It didn't take long before I figured out how they worked and had mine set up. She pulled out a few pelts that were on the horses and laid them in each tent.

"Ok. We need to rest up and tomorrow wake up as soon as the sun gets up."

I asked her a question as I adjusted the pelts in my tent.

"Do you know where we are going?"

"Honestly, no, but as long as we put as much distance between us and the Republic City the better. But right now we just need to worry about sleep."

She is the first one to enter her tent and I entered mine not long after that.

It didn't take long before sleep came.

In my dream I found myself trapped in the Kuvira's metal restraints, but this time I wasn't able to stun her with my pen. She forcefully took it out of my hand and threw it across the hall, and instead of my escape, she took her blade and begins to push it into my chest. I screamed for Korra, but she never came and before I felt I had died I woke up covered in sweat.

The fear was overwhelming and after that, I couldn't go back to sleep.

I quietly got out of my tent and went towards Korra's. I smiled when I heard her snores coming from inside.

"So much for being quiet."

I sat down by the entrance and for some reason felt safer knowing she was a foot away.

I hadn't noticed the snores stop till I felt a hand on my arm.

"Hey, are you ok?"

I look into the tent and see her sitting up on her bed.

"A nightmare that all."

I try to act as if it hadn't shaken me, but Korra saw right through it.

"If you want you can sleep with me."

I see her rub the back of her neck.

I was glad it was dark because I felt my face heat up, but I knew it would probably help.

She scoots over and raises the blanket as I slowly crawl into her bed and lay facing away from her.

I feel her snuggle up behind me and hesitantly place her arm around my waist. I couldn't help but lean into her embrace and pull her arm a little tighter around me. Her body was pressed closely against mine and I could feel her soft breaths on my neck. Even though it made my heart beat a little faster I never felt safer than that moment all day and I quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

End of Chapter Notes:

So Bolin is a Lava Bender in my AU as well! Got to love him. Bolin is so pure, kindhearted, and loyal he would never abandon his brother no matter if he knew he was a part of the uprising and of course he believes there is always good in people.

The next question is why did Korra run? Couldn't she stop this all herself rather easily? The answer is she still struggles to understand exactly how she feels about the Emperor. Saving the Empire could have cost her Asami's life and she chose a more selfish path when she chose Asami was more important.

And to finish up on a high note, their escape definitely gives them plenty of opportunities that most of my Korrasami fans have been waiting for.

Till next time,

EM ;)


	14. Chapter 13

**Author Notes:**

This chapter will contain a bit of smut just a heads up. Nothing overly descriptive, mostly because I don't have much experience in writing it, but wanted to try it out and maybe a little more in the future. You can definitely skip it if you do not want to read.

I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

EM ;)

* * *

 **CH 13**

 **Korra**

* * *

The smell of jasmine was all around me when the first rays of the sun started to warm my face.

I open my eyes to find my face nuzzled in Asami's hair. I try to quietly get up but Asami still held my arm prisoner as she cuddled with it.

It would have been easy to just continue sleeping and holding Asami's warmth close to me, but I knew we weren't safe. Knowing Azula she would take any opportunity to have me submitted to her again. The good thing was I knew my only weakness was Asami and I will not let them get close enough to touch her.

I slowly lean up to her ear as I try to wake her as gently as possible.

"Asami, it's time to get up."

She shifts in her sleep a little but only manages to releases my arm.

I decide it was close enough and let her sleep some more while I try to cover any traces of us from around our small camp.

It hadn't been long and the camp was mostly packed when Asami finally emerged from the tent.

She didn't have on the makeup she normally wore and her clothes had gotten dirty with the trip, but even then she looked breathtakingly beautiful. Nothing could ever take away from her piercing emerald eyes and her porcelain skin. Catching myself staring at her probably a little longer than I should I turn away as a warm shudder breaks through me.

I had to remind myself over and over that our situation wasn't a simple one and that she is probably terrified and still in pain because of her father's death. This wasn't a time to work out what we felt about each other, but as she looked at me I could see the sadness leave and her smile reach her eyes.

"Good morning. Everything is ready to go, but let's have some breakfast before we head off. It's simple porridge, but it should fill us up."

I had lit a small fire to warm the food, but it wasn't big enough to be noticed in the daytime and quickly diminished it after its use when she came and sat next to me.

I filled a small bowl and hand it to her. I can see her face squirm a bit, but she took spoonful after spoonful of it. I knew it wasn't what she was used to eating, but I was glad she was at least trying.

As soon as our bowls were empty I started rinsing them when I looked over to her. She was definitely recognizable and anyone who glanced at her would know immediately who she was.

"If we are going to go into hiding I think it's best we discard your clothes and try to conceal your identity."

She looks at me hesitantly, but I still walk over to the horse grabbing a few of my extra clothes.

I hand her one of my shirts, pants, and an extra set of boots. I really hoped she was my same size.

She nods and takes the clothes into the tent.

I was hoping that maybe I can get her to pass off as a very light skinned tribe woman. It was uncommon in the south to have a diversity of people, but in the northern territories, it was fairly normal to have natives of lighter skin tones.

I look up when I see Asami step out. The shirt was cut off at the arms and even though I expected it to be a bit bigger on her, her breasts barely fit into the shirt. The pants being slightly baggy and tied tightly around her waist didn't seem like a problem and I was glad that we did, in fact, wear the same size of shoes.

I go back to my horse grabbing a small pelt and a few more things and go back to her and begin placing the pelt around her waist.

I didn't realize how close I was to her until I felt a shaken breath on my skin. I look up and I see a blush on her cheeks. After fumbling a bit with the pelt I take a step back, now a little embarrassed with the closeness.

"What are those for?"

I look down at the objects still in my hand.

"Oh we usually wear tribal arms bands on our lower arms," I say handing them to her and she slips them on.

I take her hand and slowly lead her to a fallen tree and have her sit.

"I know you love your hair, but I need to put it up in a more northern traditional style."

"Are you going to explain to me your plan yet?"

I take the time to go around and really look at her.

"I'm going to try my best to disguise you as a northern tribal woman and myself as a tribal man. No one knows what I look like and it would be more reasonable if your husband was protective of you."

I hadn't expected to come out so easily, but then I felt a flash of heat go across my face.

"I mean… that way no one looks at you too hard and if they try to I can just kick their ass and say that I got jealous and not trying to hide a Princess."

I was starting to hyperventilate when I hear Asami's beautiful laugh.

"I get it Korra. It safer and less suspicious to see a couple traveling than two women with one obviously trying not to meet anyone's gaze."

I nod.

"Right now we might not see a lot of people, but the closer we get to villages we won't be the only one on the roads."

I stand back up as I position myself behind her and pull her hair back into a high ponytail leaving a bit of it in the front. Her hair felt so soft and with each movement, a hint of jasmine rose into my nose. As a grabbed the last of her baby hairs by her hairline I couldn't help but let my fingers slightly graze the back of her neck.

Touching her lit my senses on fire. I finally finished and started working on her wolf tails. Again I was tempted to touch her, caress her, and even though I didn't I kept stealing glances at her full lips. They begged for my attention as I watched her lick them once or twice, but I controlled my urges.

I stood up straight and even though she was dressed appropriately her beautiful face was still very recognizable.

I sigh a little as I look down and then notice the charcoal.

"hmmm… maybe this might work."

Asami looks at me curiously as I grab a few black charcoals and begin to mix it in one of the bowls with a little water making a thick paste.

I walk back up to her and begin painting her face. Even though face paint is usually used in the military some women wore small amounts of it as they traveled to intimidate any possible vandals. This seemed like an appropriate time.

I outlined Asami's eyes in black almost in diamond shapes, brought the black peak down onto her forehead and finally two more peaks on either side of her chin. A warrior usually added more colors like blue and white, but we just needed enough for her to look different.

I won't lie it made her look fierce and even I had a hard time keeping eye contact with her. Anyone else would think she was a warrior's wife and definitely not someone to stare at.

I walk back to the packs and grab a larger and heavier jacket. I had brought it for Asami since the cold never bothered me, but for appearances, I needed to look bulkier than I really was.

The last problem was my hair.

I sighed again as I pulled up the top half of my hair and grab one of the sharpest knives I had and shave off the rest.

Apparently, it surprised Asami as she looked at me with wide eyes.

It didn't take long for me to style my hair as a young warrior and I hoped my strong body was enough to make them believe I was a man. Well, maybe a smaller than normal man.

I grab a bit of the black paste and begin to outline my neck and part of my face in tribal tattoos, hoping it would cover some of my femininity.

I knew these would wash off and would probably need to be reapplied daily, but to other travelers, it would go unnoticed.

Finally finished I look back at Asami again and catch her staring at me intensely.

"So what do you think about your husband?"

I flex my arms a few ways and grunt with a thick voice. I was happy to get a laugh out of her, but then she gets up and walks over to me.

The paint definitely worked as I felt more like prey than a warrior. She stands close to me and I hold my breath as her hands reach and lightly rub the newly shaven hair and eventually stopping at the back of my neck.

"The truth is you look extremely handsome and I never thought I could ever find a man attractive."

A second later her lips touch mine and the kiss was filled with so much sexual desire. Her tongue easily invades mine and my arms automatically wrap around her thin waist.

I feel her hips slowly begin to grind against mine and I nearly lose myself in my desires when I remember why we are here.

I lightly push her away as I try to catch my breath.

"Asami, we can't, not right now."

Her eyes sadden but she nods her head.

We finish clearing the campsite and make it look as untouched as possible. I finally grab the cloak again and wrap it around her and set her on my horse.

"We are going to head west and try to not only get away from Republic City but also any of the eastern territories. They will be more than likely allied to Azula. For now, I don't think the other territories know what is happening."

She nods again as I jump in front of her on the horse and her arms quickly reach around my waist. I smiled at the small gesture and head west.

* * *

 **Asami**

* * *

At first, I was unsure if the plan to disguise us would work since to me everything about Korra screamed beautiful and definitely womanly. Then she cut her hair. I didn't expect my body to shiver as she moved her uncut hair to the sides as she shaped her hair lines. With her hair down she still looked feminine, but exotic and extremely sexy.

I had to cross my legs to control the pulsation between them and stop myself from going over there and ravaging her. I continued to watch as she transformed her look slowly.

The marking on her neck and face did bring a bit of masculinity to her strong jaw and brought out the muscles in her neck. With her hair up tight and a loose wolf tail, my description of her changed.

Her new look even though covered the parts of her I loved to stare at was still striking and any woman would look at her and think she was handsome.

Even though she was slightly shorter than me and smaller her broad shoulders and her strength easy matched that of any man.

Feeling the rhythm of the horse underneath me my mind kept going back to the moment she asked me how she looked and the kiss I initiated.

I could feel my body beginning to heat up as the trots of the horse force my body to press against hers and caused my hips to slowly rise and fall against her back.

It took everything to keep myself from allowing the movement to stir something inside me and it would definitely hard to explain to Korra why I clenched to her body for a few moments.

It had been some time and after a few switches of the horses, a thought came to my mind.

"Korra? What should I call you?"

"Hmmm. Usually, our names mean something so I need a manly name."

I chuckle to myself as I see her struggle to think of a "manly" name.

"Akio sounds good," I hear her say happily.

"What does it mean?"

"Glorious man or glorious hero. That a pretty manly name, right?"

I try not to laugh.

"Yes extremely manly. What about me? What name would you give me?

There wasn't a moment of hesitation when she says, "Aiya."

"It means beautiful silk."

I grip her a little tighter.

"I like it."

"But can I ask you for a favor."

I try to look towards her face, but she doesn't face me as she continues looking forward.

"Yeah."

"When we are alone… Can you still call me Korra?"

I smile at her request.

"Yes, of course."

It had been several more hours since our name conversation and the sun was beginning to sink beneath the horizon, but as it did, I saw lights ahead of us.

"Asami, we are going to rest in the village. It will look suspicious if we camp outside of it and I'm sure you would enjoy a bath."

She turns back as she smiles at me. I definitely wanted a bath.

"I'll try to see if we can get a room with a private one."

As we slow the horses down and finally enter the village I see that it is a very poor one. Men and women looked ragged and some were sitting on the side of the road begging.

In all my life I had never seen this part of the Empire.

Korra must have felt me stiffen behind her and she spoke quietly so only I could hear her.

"Not all areas of the Empire is as industrialized as Republic City. There were a few times we traveled with Azula and the majority of the cities I saw were like this one. They blamed the Emperor for it and I honestly couldn't blame them for that. They were used as cheap labor and sent all their resources to Republic City."

Even though I knew Korra hadn't meant to hurt me, her words had stung. How long had people been living this miserable because we wanted new and better technology in the larger cities?

I remember seeing the numbers of steel and iron coming from small areas like this, but it never occurred to me that this was how we got it.

The sun was now completely down and the streets were lit by lanterns instead of the lights like in the city. We reach a small inn and Korra steps off the horse.

There are a few boys by some other horses and she walks up to one.

"Are you waiting for work?" I hear Korra say with a bit more huskiness in her voice.

The boy looks no older than eight and he puffs up his chest when Korra asks the question.

"Yes, sir. You need me to watch your woman and horses?"

I was shocked to hear to hear the child who should be at home working during the night, but then I notice that all the boys around seemed to be doing the same.

"I'm going to book a room. I'll give you a good payment if don't let anyone bother her or my stuff."

The boy pulls out a knife and walks over to the horse not making eye contact with me, but stands by my leg.

"I'll protect her, sir."

I watch as Korra leaves and I see that there are several large men inside as she opens the door. I look down and stare at the boy for a moment, but keep myself from asking any questions.

Even though he is young he stands proud and continuously looks around to make sure no one is sneaking up on the horses.

It had been nearly ten minutes before Korra comes back.

"Boy, where are the stables."

The boy grabs the reins of the horses and led us towards the side where a large stable was. He takes us inside and places both horses into a stale.

I watch as Korra pulls out a silver coin. Definitely more than the boy was expecting as his eyes widen.

"I'll give you another one if you protect my horses and the supplies."

He reaches for the coin, but before he takes it Korra grabs his arm.

I can see the pain in his face and realize Korra is hurting him.

"I do not need to tell you how easy it will be for me to find you and kill you if even one item is missing from our packs."

"No, sir. I promise I will defend your stuff with my life all night."

Korra releases his arm and hands him the silver piece and he quickly hides it within his clothes.

Korra helps me off the horse, but I try my best to keep my head down even from the boy.

She grabs a few things we need into her nap sack and we head to our room.

The room was a bit more modern then the town seemed to be and the door could be bolted well. Inside there was only one bed and a large wooden barrel that I suspected was the bath tub.

She placed the stuff on the bed and takes off her jacket before grabbing several buckets.

"Come with me. I don't want to leave you alone in this room."

I grab a single bucket and follow her.

We walk towards a small well and I notice a few women lounging around it.

As we walk to them I lower my eyes, but not before seeing how they gawked at Korra.

A twinge of jealousy came over me as they begin to whisper and giggle.

Korra begins to fill the buckets with water and places them on the floor when one gets the courage to speak to her.

"Young man, are you sure this small lady is enough woman to warm your bath or even your sheets?"

Korra doesn't reply and another woman comes towards her and touches her arm as she fills the last bucket.

"Those arms can definitely sweep a woman off her feet. I'm more than sure you are strong enough to handle a few of us with these muscles."

I don't know what Korra did, but the second she looked up the woman quickly retreated.

"My woman is more than enough to warm my bed and bath and if you say one more thing you will regret it."

I had never heard her tone so deep, but it really had an effect as the women took their stuff and left, but not without sneaking a few more glances at Korra.

I was about to say something to them when Korra looks at me and instead I just hurry and fill the bucket.

As I finished I watched Korra place a long poll across the handles of the four buckets and raise it onto her shoulders with ease and begin to head back to the room.

After entering the room she begins to fill the barrel washtub with water.

"I'm sorry about that. I know you wanted to say something, but I'm glad you didn't. There tend to be prostitutes near inns and sometimes they are a bit pushy and anything can be bought from them, even information about interesting travelers."

The idea they were prostitutes hadn't crossed my mind. I had never seen any before.

"I'm just glad you didn't go along with their advances."

Korra quickly looks up as she pours the last bucket and nearly filling the bath. She places it down reaching for my hand.

"Why would I allow any woman to touch me when I have you? You're the most beautiful woman I had ever met and the only woman I desire."

A feel myself shy away from her.

"Ok Asami the bath is almost ready," she says with a smile.

I go towards it and scratch my head a bit.

"I have never taken a cold bath, but I guess it time to experience new things."

She laughs as she dips her finger into the water and after a few moments I see steam begin to rise.

"Luckily you have a powerful fire bender to warm your baths to perfection without it ever chilling."

She removes her hand and turns around removing her clothes and placing them by her nap sack.

I am paralyzed as I stare at her muscular back with each muscle so clearly visible under her skin.

I follow her spine leading to two deep dimples above her round cheeks. Her body was littered with scars and burns, but it didn't take from her beautifully sculptured body.

She turns around as she finishes untying her chest wraps revealing her large breast. I would have never guessed they were so full.

I could see her dark nipples begin to harden as she noticed me staring still fully dressed.

She doesn't say a word as she lifts her body into the tub and then slowly down into the warm water.

"Asami can you grab the soap and rag by you?"

Her voice startles me and I end up stumbling to get the supplies she asked for. It only took another moment for me to get as naked as she was and into the bath.

She chuckles a little.

"I was wondering if you were just going to stand there and watch while I bathed."

I still can't articulate words as I shake my head no.

She takes my hand and pulls me to her, but instead of kissing or touching me like I had hoped she turns me around and places me between her legs and starts to scrub my back with the soapy rag.

She quietly washes me and the silence filled the room, but it was a peaceful silence. Her hands moved slowly throughout my back, my neck, and my scalp, cleaning every inch so gently.

I hadn't realized I was starting to moan as she rubbed the sore muscles in my back. Not long after several knots in my back have been released I begin to feel her inch closer to me. I could almost feel her core against my back when one of her hands slowly moves under my arm and begins to touch my breast.

All I can do is moan her name as her hand begins to grope it a little harder and soon her other hand is gripping my thigh.

I can hear her sigh into my neck as her lips make contact and I quickly raise my arm back to grip the short hair as she lightly bites on my neck.

"Korra that feels so good," I whisper as she pulls her body more into mine.

The teasing and her touching fill me with desire for more, but she doesn't go farther.

I finally pull myself from her grasp and turn to face her straddling her as she looks at me surprised.

I grab her short hair pulling her head back and forcing my lips onto hers in a desperate kiss filled with so much passion and lust.

Her fingertips begin to dig into my back as we deepen our kiss. She pulls away gasping, only to quickly begin to kiss my chest taking one of my hard nipples into her mouth sucking on it and teasing it with her tongue.

My hand holds her head in place as I feel my body begin to tighten with pleasure. After a few moments, I look into her eyes and they are dilated with desire. Her breathing is rapid and deep and before I could do anything she picks me up out of the water and places me on the edge of the tub. My hands are gripping the edge trying to hold me in place as her lips travel down my chest and stomach.

She caresses my thighs as she lowers herself between them and slowly begins to kiss my mount.

I gasp waiting to feel what my body is begging for, but she only touches and kisses everything except for the one spot I want her to.

"Please, Korra…"

She looks up with a side grin.

"Please what?" she asks as she kisses the inside of my thigh.

"I want to feel your tongue against me," I say desperately and a little ashamed that I could so openly beg for sex.

She keeps her eye contact as she moves her head to the center and flicks my erect nub with her tongue. I nearly melt right then and there, but she pushes it forward explores every inch of my folds sending waves of pleasure with each caress.

My shaky hand finds its way to the top of her head as I feel the pressure of an orgasm begin to rise and I can't help but push her face into it as my hips automatically begin to grind.

Holding my clit between her lips and the sensation of her tongue finally push me over the edge and allow ecstasy takes over my body.

She holds my thighs as my hips move sporadically against her face and her tongue slowly laps up the rest of my orgasm as she carefully allows me to ride it out.

In a matter of seconds, I feel my body slip into the water only to be caught by her strong arms. She places kisses all over my neck and face as I try to regain my strength.

Finally, she looks into my eyes as I look into hers.

"Asami I love you so much," is the last thing I hear as I lean into her unable to keep my eyes open any longer.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes:**

I could probably read most of your minds when I say FINALLY! I been waiting for this moment for a while and honestly took a whole lot longer than I expected to get to this point.

Any comments, reviews. or constructive criticism appreciated.

Till next time,

EM ;)


	15. Chapter 14

**Author Notes:**

Again this chapter has a bit of smut in it. You may skip it if you wish. I hope you enjoy the new chapter

EM ;)

* * *

 **CH 14**

 **Asami**

* * *

I sit up in bed to find myself dress in clean panties and in one of Korra's shirts. I must not have fallen asleep for long because I see Korra still in the washtub with her arms draped over the edge and a small rag over her eyes.

I can tell Korra is using her bending to keep the water warm as I see small waves of vapor rising from the water.

I walk quietly to her and reach out to touch her arms while at the same time slowly leaning down to kiss her.

"Mmmmm," I hear Korra say without moving and keeps her eyes covered.

My hands slowly move from her arms up to her shoulders and then I lightly begin to caress her neck with my fingertips.

Her hands come up and stop my traveling fingers.

"If you keep touching me I'll want you again and I don't know if I will be able to stay awake."

It's hard to pay attention to her words since I am already beginning to feel the familiar warmth creep throughout my body, instead of stopping I reach down and take one of her earlobes between my teeth.

"Asami... mmmm... stop..."

I let my lips come up to her ear.

"Don't I get to return the favor?"

I see a visible shiver go through Korra as she releases my hands and disregards the rag.

She stands from the water in front of me almost as beautiful as a war goddess.

I reach and grab a towel without taking my eyes from her body as she steps out.

I don't give her a chance to take it as I begin to slowly dab her dry.

Even though I had always known my sexuality and dreamt a million times of touching Korra in this manner, I still find my hands trembling.

For a second we stand there facing each other with neither of us really moving or knowing what to do next.

This is the first time pure lust hadn't lead us through out actions.

A bit of fear goes through me as I see her calmness. I had always saved myself for Korra, but what if she didn't and I wasn't as good as Mako.

Korra takes my hand bringing me to her naked body.

"What's on your mind?"

I take a moment, but then realize I would rather know than to have doubts.

"I'm afraid."

She cups my face gently.

"It's ok. We can go slow and I can be gentle. Especially if this is your first time."

"That's not what I'm afraid of... I'm afraid you might not enjoy me as much as other people."

I watched confusion flash across her face.

"I... I'm a virgin. I mean I know I did stuff early, but I have never had anyone touch me before and you were the first person I had ever touched intimately... Was I that bad?"

I stopped the laugh from coming out.

"Korra I just told you I was afraid you wouldn't like my intimacy because yours was mindblowing, but it was also the first time for me. I've wanted no one else since the moment I realized I was in love you."

She smiles and kisses me.

Instead of allowing her to take charge I begin to slowly push her towards the bed forcing her to fall backward onto it.

She slowly climbs the rest of the way onto the bed as I follow her and straddle her. I lean forward capturing her bottom lip sucking on it when I begin to feel her fingers graze my exposed skin as she begins pulling my shirt up and eventually raising it up high enough to expose my breasts.

I pull one arm free then the other as I the shirt slowly comes off. Feeling how Korra had stopped moving I knew it was having the desired effect on her.

Meeting Korra's eyes I loved the way she was looking at me. Her eyes were filled with more than simple lust, but a certain softness to them.

Her hands reach up to cup my breast and my back arches instantly as I released a moan into the air.

Her mouth tugged and sucked on my nipple giving each one the same attention. I could feel my body begin to tighten beneath her touch.

Korra's hands then begin to wonder below my breast and slowly across my stomach as she sat up even more and began to kiss my neck.

Her hand began to pass the waistband of my underwear and I let out another shuddered moan as her fingers slowly caress my folds.

"Asami your so wet," I hear her say hungrily into my neck and then takes my earlobe into her mouth.

"Stop teasing me."

I feel her stop slightly as her eyes meet mine.

"Do you want me to...?"

My face heats up and I hide in the crook of her neck as I nod my head.

I feel her relax as her fingers begin to rub circles around my erect nub and then slowly slide a single finger through my entrance.

At first, I gasp at the sensation as she slowly goes in and out of me pushing a little deeper with each small thrust till I begin to meet her hand with my hips.

The small discomfort I felt at first had left and now I could fully feel the pleasure as her finger begin to fill me.

She picks me up in a quick motion turning us and I can't help but whimper sadly at the loss of her finger, but she begins kissing my hips as she removes my underwear and discarding it on the floor.

She travels back up my body and starts kissing me when I feel her fingers begin to circularly move around my clit and then slowly back to my entrance.

She begins to move her body with her hand as I feel her hitting deeper than she did earlier and begin to hit a spot I didn't know could cause so much pleasure.

I clutch the sheets as my body goes soaring into another organism.

I'm left gasping in her arms as she peppered my face with kisses, but this time I will not let her get away with just pleasing me.

My body fights me a little as I turn us around again placing my hand instantly onto her mount and slowly caress every inch.

"Asami, you make me go crazy," she whispers as I feel her soaking folds quiver with pleasure.

She wraps her arms around my head as she brings me in to kiss her.

I pull back slightly looking into her azure eyes.

"Can I?"

I see the uncertainty in her eyes, but she nods.

I begin kissing her neck traveling down slowly stopping and taking my time to play with her luscious breast.

Her nipples were dark and they fit perfectly into my mouth. I could feel her body slowly move up and down as she enjoyed the pleasure I was causing.

Giving each one, one more kiss I begin to move lower slightly digging my nails into her sculpted abs.

Oh how I loved them and dipped my tongue between each muscle, but the objective of my desires was still lower.

I begin to kiss her navel as my finger circled around her hard nub. I could hear her forced breathing and short gasps as my tongue took its place.

I licked up every bit of her nectar as her body stiffened beneath me. I finally placed my finger at her entrance while my mouth was still working swiftly around her lips and clit.

Korra's eyes were dilated and her blue eyes had darkened. She didn't say anything but I felt her place her hand over mine and slowly move my hand inside her.

Her hips bucked occasionally as the momentum of my hand and my tongue increased.

"Asami please don't stop," was all I heard right before her body tensed, but instead of my hand slowing down she pushed it to go faster and let go once I understood.

I reach up to her mouth kissing her deeply as my hand moved quickly and deeply into her.

Hear moans filled the small room and soon she was hitting another orgasm.

As I felt her orgasm ripple away I finally retrieved my hand and even then she whimpered with the loss.

I kissed her cheek lightly and I finally felt the exhaustion of my body.

Almost knowingly Korra pulled me completely onto her chest and I didn't protest.

"I love you, Korra."

I feel her begin to pet my hair.

"I love you too, Asami."

I allow sleep to take me as I feel her hands gently go through my hair.

* * *

 **Korra**

* * *

My body still feels the residue of the pleasure Asami gave me and the slight soreness of my inner muscles still trying to get used to the new sensation of being penetrated. I never knew I preferred it rougher than she did.

I look down at Asami sleeping form on my chest. Her arm delicately draped around me. Her breaths are even and I know she is sleeping deeply.

I can feel my eyes begin to close, but I do not allow my mind to drift too far from consciousness because the slightest movement or sound could be an enemy scout or worse an assassin.

Either way, I bring Asami's naked body closer to mine, covering it a bit more so she at least can sleep comfortably.

* * *

 _I find myself again in the lush green meadow, but unlike other times I see small spirits happily dancing around me. Nothing is gloomy or dead, but instead lively._

 _After a few moments as if out of nowhere the boy, I met last time, appears._

 _Tenzin._

 _"Korra, you came back."_

 _"Actually, I need to go back. I'm protecting Asami and if I am here that means I'm not there."_

 _Slowly I notice the happy spirits begin to morph a bit darker._

 _"It's ok, Korra, your body, and your loved one are safe."_

 _I can't help but give him an unsure look._

 _"This spirit told me," he says as he pets a little green bunny with wings where his ears should be._

 _"How does it know?"_

 _"It's actually quite fond of the woman that is with you and has been following her lately. Especially after the day yours and her soul slightly merged. It actually interested quite a few spirits."_

 _"You mean Asami?"_

 _He looks up smiling._

 _"Yes, that is why I felt her presence in you. At some point, her and your soul were connected and it made a strong bond."_

 _Again, I see a slight worry on his brow like the last time I saw him._

 _"Even though the spirits and I are happy to see your own soul flourishing and bright it seems a lot of the human world is darkening. I feel it was our destiny to meet and for me to help guide you to fulfill your role as the Avatar."_

 _I feel my hands clench into fists and my anger begins to rise as the world around me darkens as well._

 _"You seek my power too?"_

 _"No, Korra, I don't. I have nothing to gain from power, but the world needs you and you have chosen Asami over that world and your duty."_

 _"You expected me to let her die to save the world that has only tried to use and destroy me!"_

 _"No, you did what you thought was right, but even though I know it's painful, it is time to return and not run from your duty as the Avatar."_

 _Again I practically yell at him as thoughts of the danger Asami could face if I were to return._

 _"What do you know about the duty of an Avatar or the pain I have to face because of who I am!?"_

 _"I understand more than you think because I understand the pain my father went through before he died."_

 _"Your father was the past Avatar?"_

 _"Yes, but unlike the few Avatars before him, my father was a peaceful man that refused to hurt anyone, but after being cornered and in order to protect his wife, he went against his own beliefs and hurt people. Only to be betrayed by the love of his life and murdered by the Emperor."_

 _I watched as he tried to keep the tears from falling._

 _"My mother lived with the guilt of not understand who my father was. The moment she realized she was pregnant with the child of the man she loved, the man she also betrayed, she decided she wouldn't allow that horrible mistake to take everything away from her and instead of hiding her sins she was honest about them. She traveled and learned secrets of the past and the true identity of her husband so that when I was born I would know that my father wasn't a monster, but the Avatar, the bringer of peace and balance."_

 _I could feel a strong pain in my chest and clutched it and it was as if I saw a hint of sunlight peeking through treetops before it quickly vanished. The feeling brought me to my knees and a few tears to my eyes._

 _He walks over kneeling with me in the grass._

 _"When I realized I was an air bender and old enough to leave home I followed the calling of my people and became an Air Nomad. In my travels and within hidden temples, I saw the truth with my own eyes. The history of the Avatars before you. There was a time they were considered judges, peacekeepers, and advocates for the people of the world and not for one nation alone. They fought tyrants and helped nations continue to prosper to keep the balance in the world safe. Until an Avatar child was taken and used to destroy that balance and since then each Avatar has been stuck in a cycle of pain and unfulfillment. Their true purpose was taken from them, but you, Korra, you can establish that purpose again and not just for you, but for the Avatars that follow you."_

 _I know he speaks the truth and something deep inside me tells me I had found what I had been missing in my heart, but I can't risk losing Asami._

 _"Tenzin, I would rather die a horrible death than to watch Asami suffer at the hands of Azula. I will continue running if it will keep her safe."_

 _He places his hand on my shoulder._

 _"My father was the same way. He sacrificed everything to be able to be with my mother. I know a place you can keep Asami safe. It's the same place my father took my mother and even when the Emperor killed my father he could never find their hideaway. It is west and along a large gorge. There were two entrances one by air bending and the other my father created as a secret passage. I destroyed the secret passage long ago to protect the temple that is hidden there, but you can still enter by air bending._

 _I will travel there and meet you please give what I have said to you some thought."_

* * *

I open my eyes and find myself in my room again. Asami hadn't moved an inch and it was still pitch black outside.

Time must be different in the spirit world.

I close my eyes again but keep my senses sharp to anything around us.

A few hours later I catch the glimpse of something green at the foot of my bed.

It was as if it was jumping. it was small and if I hadn't been paying attention I probably would have missed it.

"Are you a spirit?" I whisper quietly to it and it stops jumping.

It is not detailed as it was in the spirit world, but by the color, it must be the little rabbit.

Again it starts jumping and then jumping on our packs.

I felt a strange urge that it was warning me.

I slowly remove Asami from on top of me and get out of bed.

I go to the window to see two people entering the inn's grounds. The way they walked I was more than sure they were soldiers.

I quickly get dressed and packed all of our belongings.

I go back to bed and lightly caress Asami's face and

her eyes slowly open.

"Asami we might be in danger. We need to leave as quietly as possible."

Her eyes focus on me and quietly gets up and get dress and I manage to quickly place the fake tattoos on our skin before we leave.

We do not leave through the front door, but instead, use a window facing away from the people outside.

We creep through the back and eventually end up inside the stables.

I walk up to our horses and see the young boy emerge from the straw on the ground.

I could see the bruises on his face and a bit of dried blood on his lip.

"Your stuff is safe and all there, sir."

I do a quick check and smile at the boy.

"You did well."

I had him two silver pieces.

"Sir this is too much, I can't accept it."

I rough up his hair as I go to his eye level.

"You had a pretty big fight to protect my stuff did you not?"

He looks down and nods.

"And I see you won, and I always reward hard work."

I rough up his hair again as he accepts the extra payment.

I turn and help Asami onto the horse and then get on it myself.

"Boy, is there a way to leave the village unseen."

He looks at us.

"Those soldiers are here for you?"

"I'm not too sure, but I rather not take a chance."

He nods knowingly and gives me directions to small back roads to get us out of the village.

The moment we are out of the village I kick the horse and force it to run as fast as it could.

In the back of my mind, I kept hearing Tenzin's directions and I begin to travel towards the gorge.

If those soldiers were after us, they were more than experienced trackers. There was no way anyone should be following us this close behind.

There was only one choice now and that is following Tenzin's plan so that at least Asami would be safe and if I can somehow outrun them to the gorge they will no longer be able to track us.

I had pushed the horse we were on too long and I knew we needed to switch horses.

It was mid afternoon and I instructed Asami on how to change the saddle as I went to see if I could see any pursuers.

I airbend high into a tree that overlooked the area we just raced through. In the distance, I could see birds flying up into the sky and knew it was probably the trackers. They are way too close.

I jump down and run back to Asami.

With the saddle changed her worried eyes look towards me. I know she can see the expression on my face.

"They aren't just close behind, but gaining ground on us. I do not believe we can outrun them without revealing where we are heading."

I step closer to her taking her face into my hand.

"If I don't come back in four hours I want you to take the horses and go towards the gorge in the west. A man with blue eyes and orange robes should be there. Please trust him."

I have now learned to notice the green light that seemed to always be by Asami's side and know if I do not show up he would send my message to Tenzin.

Before she can protest I kiss her hard on the lips and as I turn away she catches my hand.

"I know you will be back and we will go together."

I smile as I squeeze her hand and take off running.

I try to circle around them to throw them off from the actual direction I was coming from as I made my way to them.

I carefully sneak up and see two women. One is short with dark hair down to her waist, but the other woman is tall with a red eye tattoo on her forehead.

They didn't seem that dangerous and I cautiously walked towards them.

As soon as I was close enough I freeze the shorter one's feet and run towards the taller one. I hadn't realized the short one was a water bender as she melted the ice in a second and was now throwing the ice daggers at me.

I tried my best to avoid her by running to the side and dodging a few punches from the tall woman.

I get my focus on her again and begin to earth bend as I retreated away a little further to regain my advantage.

After she throws, even more, daggers and manages to nick me I see my opportunity and raise two blocks of earth on either side of her crushing her instantly.

Her quick death let me know she was the tracker and the taller woman the ass...

I'm not allowed to finish my thought as a red beam shoots at me and I barely have enough time to create an earth barrier. Even with the barrier, it sends me flying and bringing down a few trees with me in the process.

I can feel one of my ribs broken and my arm dislocated as I try to crawl away, but she just walks towards me with a stoic face.

She takes a big breath and I close my eyes as I wait for her to finish me.

"Please survive, Asami," I said as my last words before I die, but suddenly I hear a thump.

I open my eyes to see Mako.

He stands behind the woman and he is breathing rapidly as he rushes towards me.

"Korra!?"

"Oh shit, I thought I was too late."

I jump to my feet and even with one hand I prepare myself to fight, but I am stopped by a large set of arms pick me up.

I turn around to see Bolin.

"BOLIN!"

I nearly cry as I screamed his name.

I didn't care about the pain I felt as I breathed or even hugged him. I was so happy he was alive.

"How?"

He looks over to Mako.

"As I fought Kuvira Mako stumbled upon us and instead of helping stop me so they could chase after you, he chi blocked her."

I look at the woman on the ground.

"You did the same to her?"

I still can't look at him, but he answers.

"Yeah, I bit rougher version though she won't be able to stand for at least a week."

I look over to the dead body in the stone. Maybe I could have done something to preserve her life.

"Where's Asami?"

I turn towards Bolin when I hear the extreme worry in his voice.

"Don't worry she is safe and I will take you to her."

I look over to Mako remembering he is there.

"But I won't take him."

Mako takes a step back.

"He wanted Asami to die."

Bolin rushes in front of me holding me back when I hadn't realized I was stepping forward.

"I know, but he was confused. Everything in his head is confused, but he decided to help me find you and protect you. He just saved your life!"

He tries to emphasize the last part, but I still do not trust him.

I take a few moments to try to figure out what to do.

"Oh Korra by the way, I love the new look. All hardcore warrior, but you look a little manly in that."

I roll my eyes at Bolin.

"That was the point, Bolin."

I sigh.

"I still and won't trust him and you will make sure he doesn't double cross us if he comes."

I place my hand on his shoulder.

"Would you protect us even from your brother?"

His look becomes serious.

"I promise I will never abandon my brother, but I will not allow him to hurt you or Asami either."

I smile at his loyalty.

"Good enough, we have to hurry back now, Asami is waiting for me."

As I take a step a sharp pain goes through my body and I feel myself be swept up as Bolin carries me, but then I hear him groan too.

"Really, both of you are hurt, here let me carry her."

I glare at him.

"I can walk."

"No Korra you can't and if you think you can beat me in a fight I will let you walk back."

The truth was I knew I couldn't, but I also didn't want him to touch me, but before I could say anything else he squatted in front of me and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

Soon he was carrying back to camp and even though the position hurt it felt somewhat comforting.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes**

So it comes back full circle and the conclusion of Katara's and Aang's tragic story.

Mako is back, but will he be trust worthy?

And how do you think Mako will react when he finds out that Korra and Asami are an item?

Till next time,

EM ;)


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes**

I want let my readers know that the next week or two I will be quite busy. I am a huge Zelda fan and with the release of the Nintendo Switch and the new Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild I will probably be completely absorbed by it. I wanted to post this new chapter so I manage to get away from the game long enough to do some editing, but I do not how my schedule will be after this.

I hope you enjoy the next chapter and I will see you all next time!

EM ;)

* * *

 **CH 15**

 **Korra**

* * *

It's not long before we are nearing the camp.

I can barely see Asami as she runs towards Mako.

"What the hell did you do to her?!"

In a matter of seconds, I see her heel swinging in the air nailing Mako across the face, but before she can land another hit Bolin has her in the air in a bear hug.

"Asami, breath, Korra is ok."

As Bolin hold the firestorm of Asami, Mako slowly sets me down and backs away.

Without acknowledging either Bolin or Mako she runs towards me after Bolin releases her.

"Korra what happened!?" She says as tears begin to fill her eyes.

"I got a little blown up, but the guys saved me."

She gives a little glare towards them and begins to wipe the blood off my face and notices my arm.

"Korra we have to set your arm back in place."

I nod as I sit up and explain how to do it.

I could have had Mako do it, but it brought back painful memories of other times he had to reset my arm.

With a quick pop, I am able to move my arm. I quickly waterbend some water and I try to heal my ribs.

"For the moment no one is coming after us and like this, I definitely can't ride. We are going to have to stay the rest of the day here and tomorrow I'll probably be better."

I see the boys nod and they walk back into the forest taking about who will keep watch first.

Asami finally leans over giving me a kiss.

"I didn't know what to think when I saw Mako carrying you. I thought he..."

"Shhh, it's ok."

She nods.

"Can you set up our tent? I need to rest if we are going to move by morning. I feel somewhat at ease knowing Bolin is here."

She smiled at the word 'our' and begins to unpack the horses.

It wasn't long before I was in bed and her warm body was against mine.

I felt her play with my short hair as she hummed sweetly, allowing me to fall asleep quickly.

* * *

 **Asami**

* * *

I watched over Korra as her eyes slowly closed then I carefully got up when I heard her breathing even out.

I walked out of the tent to see both boys looking at me.

Bolin was all smiles, but Mako had a crease in the forehead.

"Damn Asami, I didn't think Tribal Warrior Princess would look so good on you, but I was wrong."

I punch him on his arm as I sat next to him with a small giggle.

"Sorry about earlier, Bolin."

He smiles again as he reaches over and squeezes my hand.

"You're fucking her aren't you?"

I turn towards Mako as I hear the venomous hate spew from his mouth.

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

"It is my business if it has to do with MY Korra."

I try to keep myself calm as I begin to talk to him through my teeth.

"She is not your possession, Mako. And yes we are intimate if you want to know so bad."

For a second I see so much hurt in his eyes as he quickly stands up, but so does Bolinand is now stepping in front of me.

Instead of walking towards me he stomps into the forest until I loose sight of him.

"I'm sorry, Asami, What they did to him. They brainwashed him and one of the tactics they used is telling him Korra is his. Almost as a reward, but at the same time they made him do so many horrible things to her."

He sighs as he sits back down.

"His whole thinking about love and Korra is so messed up, but it's not his fault. He wants to change it just will take time. Right now there are two Makos. The angry one you just saw and the one who is hurting. I saw the real him when he went against Azula's orders to protect me and again when he saved Korra. The real him loves her and doesn't want her to die or be in pain."

I look at him.

"Korra said both of you saved her."

He shakes his head.

"I was following behind to make sure there weren't any more enemies around the area so he got to Korra first and it was lucky he did. The assassin had her cornered and hurt. If Mako had been a second late she would have been killed."

My heart dropped hearing the revelation. Korra almost died.

"How could she have lost? Is that even possible."

"What Mako told me is that the woman she was fighting against was a combustion bender. There was no way Korra would know how to fight off the attack let alone have the time to go into the Avatar State without severe damage first."

"A combustion bender?"

He nods sadly.

"Yeah. She is able to concentrate her fire bending into localized explosions. He watched as Korra was blown by one of the explosions almost a hundred yards. Her reflexes were astonishing because usually, they don't make it after the first hit at that close range."

"Where did Azula find a woman like that? I have never heard of them."

"Apparently Azula has been using benders the Emperor wanted dead for her own army. Mako said he knew her from Ember Island. Even though she was trying to kill Korra he couldn't kill her. I think he felt sorry for her because, like him, she was one of the captives that were constantly brainwashed."

I turn to look at Bolin. His face is serious but soon changes to a goofy grin.

"Soooo... You and Korra? You know?" He says as he lightly elbows me.

"I mean I always knew you liked women, but Korra...Wow, that was a surprise. I thought her and Mako were a thing."

Well, they're not.." I barked before turning red with embarrassment.

"Wait..How did you know?"

His laugh echoes around us for a bit.

"Do you think I didn't notice how you looked at the women in Ba Sing Se? I expected you to tell me one day you slept with one of the hotties that flirted with you, but you never did."

I sigh.

"Cause I couldn't, Bolin. I...I already knew I only wanted Korra."

"I know we don't know her as well as we use to and I only say that cause I don't even recognize my own brother, but Korra, no matter what has happened she hasn't changed. Even as her guilt seems to cloud her eyes most of the time I knew she was still that awesome girl when she planned to escape Republic City with you, to save you. What I mean by all this, is I am happy you found someone who truly loves you and will fight to protect you. I know Korra will be good for you as much as you are for her."

I wrap my arms around Bolin.

"I really needed to hear that, thanks, Bolin."

We sit there as the light slowly disappears and we are left in the twilight.

"Don't worry Asami, I will keep guard. Go sleep with your girl in case she wakes up looking for you."

I nod my head and go back into the tent.

I crawl in next to her and see she hasn't moved an inch. Feeling my warmth it didn't take her long before her arm wrapped around me and pulled me in close.

A smile goes across my face as she snuggles into me. I allow the safety of her arms and her breaths on my neck to lull me to sleep.

* * *

 **Korra**

* * *

I feel the rays of the sun burn my eyes as I begin to stir, but gasped as soon as I felt the pain at my side that reminded me what had happened the day before.

Even though I had mended the broken ribs they were still extremely sore.

"Korra? Are you still in pain?"

The soft voice makes my heart flutter.

"Just forgot I was still hurt, that's all."

I get up slowly and feel her arms begin to trace my body.

"Is there anything I can do?"

I nod my head and turn towards her taking her face within my hands and bringing her lips to mine.

"That's better."

She lightly hits my arm.

"I meant to help with your injury!"

I chuckle lightly.

"It did help."

I start to leave the tent when I see two figures in front of it.

My memories flood back and I remember we are no longer alone.

I feel myself become protective of Asami. I trusted Bolin, but I definitely did not trust Mako. I do not know what his objective is and I will not let him hurt Asami.

As Asami finally exits the tent I push her behind me.

"Don't ever let yourself be alone with Mako," I say in a whisper only she can hear as I grab my shirt and place it over my head.

I turn around and face the boys.

"We are going to travel towards a gorge not far from here. It will probably take the whole day, but at least we know we are not being followed."

They nod and we begin to pack up the campsite.

After we were ready to go I place Asami onto the horse, but she looked confused when I asked Bolin to ride with her.

"If we do run into problems Mako and I are the best fighters and Bolin was trained to protect you, so please..."

She nods, but I see her look quickly at Mako. She didn't trust him with me as much as I didn't trust him with her.

We loaded the second horse with the majority of our supplies and a few supplies Mako and Bolin brought.

Mako and I walked ahead of the horses and after I believed we were far enough ahead that Asami and Bolin couldn't hear us I finally spoke to Mako.

"Why did Azula send you here?"

He doesn't even flinch at the question as he continues looking forward.

"I'm not here because of her."

"I don't believe that. Everything you do is because she told you to," I say as a bit of my anger bubbles up.

"She didn't tell me to love you and I still do."

I can feel my hands clench.

"What we have isn't love Mako. Maybe it could have been, but not after everything that has happened between us."

He walks in silence for a long time before he finally replies.

"I know my actions have shown you the worst parts of me. I know sometimes I show you the hate I can't even understand why I have towards you. All those things are great reasons to hate me and to resent me, but believe me when I say that through the voices that tell me to hate you, to dominate you, to kill you, there is one that tells me that I love you and to please stop."

I look at him for a second and I can see the slight tremor in his hand.

"I... I may have called you a monster, but I know now the one who became a monster was me. Azula and the Dai Li twisted my head and thoughts so badly I don't even recognize my voice in my own head anymore. All I hear is her. That voice whispering in my ear till I finally heard another. It told me to save Bolin. It told me to save you. I knew out of all the voices in my head that one was mine. It hurts me to say this, it angers me to even ask, but Korra please help me. Help me find myself again."

He walks forward never looking at me, but I feel everything he is telling me is the truth.

"You and I both know what is inside of me. The evil, anger, and vengeful spirit that doesn't hesitate to kill. Knowing all that you still think I can help you find yourself?"

For the first time he looks at me and I can see his eyes full of sorrow.

"That is exactly why I think you can. Even though I have told you countless times how much of a monster you are, you have never let that spirit completely control you. You have always found a way to be yourself and to keep your principles even when you make mistakes along the way."

I couldn't find anything else to say to him so I kept walking in silence. He might see me as this person who can control herself, but yesterday I had killed the tracker while he had stunned the assassin.

I turned and looked at him again.

No matter how he views it we are both the same. We are both monsters and maybe that what he means that only I can help him.

* * *

The whole day traveled was eventless and other than the bit of pain I felt the trip wasn't horrible, but soon we were overlooking the deep gorge.

I could see nothing out of the ordinary and honestly didn't know where else to go, so I turned to the little friend who was happily riding on Asami's shoulder.

"Please tell Tenzin we are here."

I see the little green haze jump up and down and soon disappear and then suddenly I look around at the three set of eyes looking at me as if I am crazy.

I rub the back of my neck.

"It's a long story, but I just sent one of Asami's fans to fetch the man who sent me here."

"My fan?"

Before I could answer a gust of wind blows around us and I smile as I see the orange and tan robes.

Mako jumps into a defensive stance as Bolin readies himself to take the horse galloping away when they both see my calmness.

I bow to Tenzin.

"Please allow my friends to join us and I am happy to finally meet you in this world."

He bows back.

"It's my honor, Avatar Korra."

I turn back towards the shocked eyes staring at me.

"I told you it was a long story, but this is Tenzin. He is the son of the previous Avatar and I met him in the spirit world. He will take us to a safe place."

They all nod, but still but remain silent.

He leads us away from the gorge into a nearby wooded area and eventually I see an area that had fallen rocks all around it.

"Korra, this is the entrance I destroyed. I am sure you can probably fix it to allow your horses and friends in, but we must not use this entrance often so it is not discovered."

I nod as I hit my foot against the ground and find that only the opening is damaged, but the rest of the tunnel leading down is well kept.

Any earth bender carefully searching these woods would easily find it.

With another hit, I reopen the passage and lead the way down to the temple with my palm engulfed in a flame.

As we enter I can't help, but look in wonder at the large temple. It hung underneath the cliff at the edge of the gorge.

"This is the Western Air Temple we will be safe here."

I slam my foot again and dust comes from the tunnel we just exited.

"No earth bender should look this deep underground so the entrance is secure."

I turn to the horse and help Asami off but I never release her hand as we follow Tenzin.

"There are several rooms along the stairs," he says pointing to several staircases.

He walks towards an open area that had a great view of the gorge.

"We can use this area as the main meeting place and campsite. Please make yourself at home and we can meet here later for dinner."

I look at Bolin and he nods knowing I wanted Mako as far away from us as possible as he took the stairs opposite from us.

Still holding Asami's hand I walk us through a few halls until I find a room somewhat big enough for two.

As we unpack our few things I turn to her and see the exhaustion on her face.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm just a little tired, but I should be the one asking that question."

She walks towards me and without asking she lifts my shirt where my broken ribs were.

I didn't want her to see, but it was too late.

She gasped.

I knew that almost half my torso was covered in a large purple bruise.

"Korra you didn't tell me it was this bad. You also didn't tell me you almost died."

I looked away.

Yes, I had almost lost and had almost lost my life. I wasn't ready to admit either, but it seems Bolin must have told her everything.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

I feel her arms wrap around me and her tears begin to soak my shoulder.

"You're not allowed to lose."

I turn and embrace her.

"I know."

I look into her eyes and I can't help but lean in.

Our kiss is desperate as my hands fumble to remove her clothes.

I needed to feel her. I needed to feel the silk skin beneath mine.

I had managed to remove her shirt when a knock at the door surprised us both.

I give her one more kiss before I go answer it.

Tenzin.

I give him a glare as I carefully walk out of the room without opening the door much.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to you."

I nod and we walk away from the room.

"I wanted to wait till later, but I couldn't."

He turns down a different hall leading me as far away from the other as possible.

"One of those boys, I can feel his spirit. The aura he gives off is dangerous."

I sigh.

"Mako. He was more or less enslaved by Azula. Mind and body. I am not completely sure I can trust him either, but deep down I want to believe he can be the same Mako I knew before."

He nods.

"There will always be light even in the deepest darkest pit... Would you like me to talk to him?"

I look up surprised.

"What do you think you can do for him? He believes only I can help him."

"From his standpoint, I understand that logic, but you struggle with the same issues. You and him are the same. I want to help him find his inner peace and only someone who has can lead the way. Not to say that you can't, but I believe Asami leads you to your inner peace and Mako, he has no one."

"Let's go talk to him together after dinner. He may accept it if I ask him to do this."

He nods and begins to walk back towards the main room.

"I will see in a few."

I wait a few moments after Tenzin left.

"Asami is my inner peace?"

I smile and finally turn to go back to my room, but as I walked I felt a surge of pain.

I fall to my knees as not only my ribs, but my entire body begin to burn.

I can feel my throat burning and I know I am screaming, but I cannot hear the sound.

Darkness engulfs me and the temple around me disappears.

* * *

 _I find myself in a pitch black place, but a flash of red wraps around me and I am gasping for air._

 _The giant spirit, Vaatu, holds me as I feel his tentacles burn me._

 _"Oh Korra, we have become quite estranged. I have been patient with you. I did enjoy the little quarrel you had with Azula, but I do not enjoy what you are doing now."_

 _"What? Me being happy? Finding myself again? Or allowing Raava peaceful spirit to slowly emerge."_

 _Another flash of red erupts and my body burns even more._

 _"She is pathetic Korra! She rather submits to a little human like you than make her power known! Unlike her, I will not stand idly by as you make a fool out of me! You are meant to crush the other humans and be a god among them, but you allow one to almost kill you! Have I not showed you power? Have I not given it to you willingly, but instead you prance around playing your stupid games with that girl and allowing Azula to take your place."_

 _"I thought you were on Azula's side?"_

 _Laughter erupts._

 _"Foolish girl I am not inside Azula and she definitely could not handle my entire spirit. I am inside you."_

 _I smile._

 _"So technically you rely on me?"_

 _I feel the tentacle tighten._

 _"What do you mean by that human?"_

 _"If you want to take over this world I have to do and in the end, this is also my body so if I truly wanted to I could kill myself and you would have to start over."_

 _"You know a decade or two is nothing compared to the hundreds of decades I have already lived..."_

 _"BUT I am here now and I know how to beat Azula. I have all the means to become what you want me to be."_

 _The tentacles slowly begin to release me._

 _"What do you want Avatar? I know when someone is bargaining with me."_

 _"You want a fight. Carnage. Choas. I am willing to give that fight if you are willing to suppress yourself."_

 _"And give Raava the opportunity to be in charge again, NO! I rather wait another twenty lifetimes than to give up the freedom I have now."_

 _"I can easily stay here in isolation and you will never see the damage above and I am sure you being inside me right now doesn't automatically allow you to become the stronger spirit in the next lifetime. Raava is also inside me and she can easily be the spirit that emerges with the next Avatar."_

 _I watch as the spirit thinks. I honestly don't know what can happen in the next lifetime, but if I can rid the hate I feel every day for just a minute it would be like breathing fresh air for the first time._

 _"You have a point. If you satisfy my thirst I am willing to go dormant for the rest of your lifetime... Also, the possibility of me returning within another Avatar is also something I am interested in experiencing. You have a deal."_

* * *

I struggle to open my eyes as my body still feels the intensity of Vaatu's wrath. I never knew the spirit could hurt me physically. I guess he had more influence over this body then I imagined.

When my vision finally clears I find myself in my room. I remove the cool rag from my eyes and I turn and see Asami leaning over the bed.

I lightly kiss her forehead when her head bursts into the air barely missing me and giving us both a headache.

"KORRA! You're awake!"

I caress her cheek lightly.

"Yeah. Everything is fine just had an internal fight with Vaatu."

"So that monster can appear to you?"

I turn towards the voice and see Mako leaning against the door frame.

I look away.

"Yes. I had a talk with him and I think I found a way to suppress him from inside me."

I see Mako raise an eyebrow, but turn away in disgust as Asami reaches over and kisses my cheek.

"I was so worried when I heard you scream and your body was burning hot we were barely able to bring you to bed."

I take her hand in mine and look into her eyes.

"Asami, can you call Tenzin. I need to talk to Mako about something so can you give us a few too?"

She looks a bit worried, but agrees none the less and walks out the room.

Its almost instantly the way Mako's personality changes the moment Asami leaves the room.

He comes and sits on the bed and I can see now he was scared too.

"Mako I want to help you. I want you to be the boy I knew so long ago, but I also think there are ways I can't. I asked Tenzin to help us center you again. I know you don't know him, but I feel he has a lot to offer. Would you do it?"

I watch as he thinks for a moment.

"Only for you, Korra."

As he answers Tenzin walks in.

"Tenzin, Mako has agreed to what we spoke about."

He stands a little straighter.

"Mako I know you don't know me very well, but I do want to help. I can see how your spirit suffers and I know the struggle you are facing with your demons. I want you to spend time alone with me so we can work through this. You will still see Korra and your brother, but that will mostly be at meal times. Other than that we will be focused on your spirit and conquer those demons that try to oppress you."

Mako just stares, but then nods.

I smile at him and he smiles back before he gets up and follows Tenzin out of the room.

I fall back into bed.

I will definitely need Mako if I am going to fight Azula and those metal benders.

If Azula has more benders like the one I encountered in the forest I will need all the help I can get.

I know Vaatu will enjoy this fight more than anything else I can offer, but I am afraid he will take the opportunity to enter it himself. If that happens I don't know what I would be capable of or how far he is willing to take it.

If it means Asami will be safe, the balance of the world will be restored, and Vaatu will suppress himself I am will to do what is necessary.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes**

Comment, Review all appreciated let me know what you think so far! Hope everyone has a great day/night!

EM ;)


	17. Chapter 16

**Author Notes**

My dearest readers I want to apologize for being extremely selfish and taking so much time before updating this story. I will say that I thoroughly played Zelda: Breath of the Wild and loved every bit of it :) Definitely worth camping out for nine hours to get the console and game!

My story is coming to an end and I had actually planned on finishing it this chapter, but since I had been selfish I decided to add a bit of steamy fun before I brought it to an end. I am more than certain the next chapter will be my finale, but I hope you enjoy my little detour!

EM ;)

* * *

 **CH 16**

 **Korra**

The temple had begun to feel like home as the days turned into weeks.

I had learned that while in Ba Sing Se Bolin had begun to notice his connection to the earth and while Asami slept safely in her dorm he had snuck out to the underground bending rings and begin to learn how to bend earth and then lava.

He had never shown Asami until the day he saved us Kuvira. He had saved it as a last resort to protect her.

Mako had been spending most of his days with Tenzin, meditating. For a long time he had a vow of silence and as the time went by I begin to slowly see the change in him especially towards Asami.

His anger and bitterness seemed to slowly fade away and like me, he seemed to have better control of the voices in his head. We were all slowly becoming the friends we were at the beginning and I believe soon I will reveal my plan to reconquer the Empire.

I had awakened, like most morning now, before Asami. I loved my sleep, but Vaatu's voice is always the strongest when I am unconscious. I could hear his desires for destruction and desires to bring pain to everyone around me for the fun of it and at times I could feel myself wanting those same desires, but the moment I woke up I always regained control over my mind.

I look down at the sleeping woman next to me. This is usually the only time I get to see her with her hair down and her pale skin free of markings.

Even though we are safe in the temple if we had to evacuate quickly Asami and I needed to be disguised and ready to leave at a moment's notice. We had also decided that we would have to put distance between us and the boys until we could find another safe place.

I lightly graze her skin and she mutters a few words and snuggled a little closer onto my chest. I tighten my arms around her and I could feel my heart slightly ache for everything she has gone through and lost.

She had managed to stay strong this entire time and I can't comprehend the hurt she must feel and keeps hidden from me.

I know she struggled the most when I forced her to start training with me. She was quick like Mako, but she was still no match for me. I needed her to be faster, stronger so that when the time came and we had to face Azula she wouldn't be completely reliant on me.

Even though Vaatu believes I am doing this to regain the Empire for myself. I felt a spark when Tenzin told me what the Avatars of the past had done. I wanted to bring balance and bending back into this world and allow everyone to live in harmony.

"Korra?"

The soft voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"Hmmm."

"How long have you been awake?"

I kiss her forehead as she begins to wipe her eyes.

"Not very long. I was enjoying watching you sleep."

"Can we stay here forever, just like this?"

She wraps her arm around me and everything inside of me wants to tell her that we could, but I knew we couldn't, I knew we would have to face the world outside eventually.

I cup her cheek as I bring her eyes to face mine.

"We must face our destiny, Asami."

I take a deep breath as I see her face sadden a bit.

"I have been keeping the truth from you, I decided to return and fight Azula for the Empire before we even made it to the temple. I do not know what will become of the Empire once I free it from Azula, but it cannot be as it is now. Tenzin says there is an imbalance in the human world right now and Azula's greed for power will never bring peace just as your families didn't either. I need to stop Azula before she too allows her new found power to corrupt the land."

She stares at me dumbfounded.

"I abandoned my people and ran. How am I suppose to go back with the pain my family and I has caused."

"Going back will heal the wounds from centuries ago because not only will we save the Empire, but you will be willing to give up the power you gained as its Princess. Right?"

She smiles for the first time since we started the conversation.

"I knew when I returned to Republic City that the Empire could not continue as it did before. At the time I did not know how to fix the problem, but if this is the solution to allow the people of the Empire to prosper and unite I am willing to do whatever it takes."

I had never admired anyone more in my life as I stared at the sincerity in those emerald eyes.

She lost her family, her home, and even become a hunted criminal and she wants nothing more than to help the people that turned against her.

I rub her cheek slightly as she leans into my hand.

"We must prepare ourselves because I cannot do this alone. I will need Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin by our side. We need to fight as one to defeat Azula and her army."

I look away momentarily.

"If it comes down to it I will lay my life down for this world and for you."

By the end of the day, I had caught everyone up to speed about my decision to finally take the fight to Azula.

We tried to enjoy our last night in the temple before the long road back to Republic City.

* * *

I hadn't realized so much as changed as we left the comfort of the temple. Each village we rode by were scarred with marks of bending.

The few people that were still there would tell us the horrors of watching monsters that control the elements take control of their village in the name of Empress Azula.

I could feel my blood begin to boil. How could the metal benders side with her when they wanted the people's freedom?

Tenzin was right she had become the next tyrant.

Asami and I reached Republic City first as the boys followed a day behind us.

"Asami I need to enter the city and try to talk to the leader of the metal benders. I am sure this wasn't what they had wanted and I am hoping they will side with us when it comes down to it."

I can almost see the fear in her eyes and I turn, but she holds onto my hand.

"Don't worry. I will just sneak in. No fighting."

She nods and I leave into the city.

The city streets were deserted and trash littered the ground all around me.

I couldn't understand how the city had deteriorated so much in just a few months.

As I ran through an alley I saw a man laying against a wall hunched over.

Looking around and seeing no one else to help him I make my way to him quietly.

"Sir? Are you ok?"

HIs eyes slowly open and I can see the dried blood on his head.

"Miss? What are you doing here? If those monsters catch you they will execute you."

His grip is so tight on my arm as his eyes shine with fear.

"Why are you here?"

His grip loosen.

"Probably the same reason you are. I came to scavenge some food from the abandoned building for my family, but everything is cleaned out and those benders are everywhere."

"What happened? It doesn't seem that long ago I was here and everything was normal?"

"Where have you been hiding? It had happened so fast. The Empire was taken over and in the same day people all over the city started rioting and these benders came out and told us we needed to pay for what we have done to them...They killed so many. All the officials are gone and all the soldiers were killed in the battles. Everyone fled and now we live on the outskirts trying to make it."

I pull a few rations from my pack and hand it over to the man.

"Take this and leave before they find you. It's not much, but it's all I have."

His eyes water as his hands clutches the food.

"I can't take this."

He tries to hand it back, but I shake my head.

"It's ok. Just go back to your family."

He nods and I help him to his feet and he limps away.

I continued traveling through the empty city and finally nearing the palace.

The grounds were filled with troops in green and red.

I scanned for the woman I needed to talk to, but of course, it wouldn't be that easy.

I come across a soldier alone just far enough no one can see him.

I use my earth bending to force a small rock to knock him out and drag him into the bushes.

I strip him of his uniform and put it on trying to cover my face the best I could as I made my way through the masses.

In the heart of all the people I hear the scruff voice I was looking for.

I see her talking to another soldier before she enters an earth tend alone.

I wait for the right time to sneak in behind her but found half my body buried into the ground.

"Why would you return?"

I look up to see her green eyes staring into mine.

"You know why I am back."

She bends a stump in front of me that she sits on.

"I can't help you Avatar. I lost control over the troops when Azula ascended to the throne and her daughter, Kuvira, has gained the loyalty of the majority of my army."

She sighs as she leans her elbows into her knees.

"Things are worse than before. I did not want revenge on the nonbenders just to educate them, that we aren't so different, but after everything we are doing to them we just reaffirmed we are all monsters."

She finally releases me and I walk towards her.

I could see the defeat on her face, but I knew she would fight if she had a reason to.

"Bring together all the troops loyal to you and leave the city or prepare yourself for an assault on the palace. I will take care of Azula and Kuvira."

She places her hand on my shoulder.

"I am with you, Avatar."

I manage to sneak back out of the city and make my way to where I left Asami.

By the time I reached her, Bolin, Mako, and Tenzin had arrived.

Asami runs to me hugging me tightly.

I caress her, but I also catch the hesitation in Mako's eyes.

"Tomorrow we take the palace back."

* * *

 **Asami**

* * *

I could see how much Korra had changed in the short amount of time.

I hated feeling so weak as her strength grew with each day. I felt like she saw me as a child, always making sure I don't misplace a step or hurt myself.

I wanted to be strong like her and courageous, but no matter what I did it always seemed to come up short.

I saw how Mako saw me and even though he controls himself better I can see his disgust for me in his eyes.

I had overheard him talking to Bolin that Korra should have never brought me. I was nothing but a way to hurt Korra and Azula would use me if she had the opportunity.

His specific words were, "No one can understand or protect Korra as I can."

I knew he was waiting and trying to show Korra he has changed and maybe she would give him a chance...but what about me?

Am I really worth everything Korra has done for me? She sacrificed her duty as the Avatar to save me.

My head was filled with so many thoughts I had to find a way to push them out. The night was still young, but I knew tomorrow would be the day it would all finally ended and I needed a clear head if I was going to help.

I turn to the half naked girl next to me.

Her snores are light as she sleeps on her stomach. Her arm hanging over the makeshift bed she made with earth.

I smile to myself. Korra was always a bed hog, but I never minded.

I begin to trace her back muscles on her with my fingertip and watching them slowly rise with her steady breathing.

My fingertips slowly move through her hair as the stubbles on the side of her head begin to tickled my hand.

She suddenly moves turning her face towards me and after a few seconds her breathing evens out again.

I continued my little game of touching her and seeing how far I can take it when I begin to caress her neck, which happened to be one of her spots.

I watched her inhale deeply but doesn't wake up.

I withdraw my hand from her skin and I hear her whimper from the loss, but it was only momentarily as I carefully removed my clothes and creep closer to her.

I begin to touch her again moving my fingers along her spine and slowly dipping them into the deep dimples right about her briefs.

I see her body begin to slowly wiggle against the blankets trying to find any friction to satisfy the sensations my fingers were causing.

I hook my finger around her waistband and begin to slowly lower it, but I suddenly stop when her hand grips mine.

Lustful blue eyes stare at me as the speed of her hot breaths increases against my skin. Her eyes shift below and her grip on my hand tighten as she sees my naked body before her.

She doesn't release my hand and doesn't say anything as she turns and sits up, but I can see the hunger in her eyes.

I sit up with her and only a few inches away when I move my free hand onto her thigh.

She doesn't look away as it moves up slowly and creeps to her very wet apex.

I hear her moan as she releases my hand and drops her head back with her eyes closed.

I rub her hot core as I feel her juices begin to flow before I stop and hook both my fingers into her waistband and begin to remove the cloth that is in my way.

I throw it to the side not caring where it lands as I straddle her feeling her warmth against me.

I see her side grin as she looks down were our hips meet. I knew she could feel my wetness against her and I can't deny how wet she makes me, but she soon closes her eyes again and gasps as my lips meet her neck.

I feel her hands begin to caress the back of my neck and slightly grip my hair as I work down her neck to her collarbone.

I grab the hem of her undershirt slowly tugging on it before she pulls it off completely.

My hand engulfs her breast and I feel her nipple harden under my touch.

I can feel my body begin to burn for her and my own hunger escalate.

I push her back down onto her back and I feel her try to flip us before I grab her arms pinning them above her head.

"You're mine," I growl as I lean in and lightly bite her neck.

"I am going to take you and you're going to deal with it."

She smiles up at me as I feel her resistance stop.

"Yes, my Princess, do with me as you please."

I let go of her hands knowing she would not resist anymore as my lips move down and captured one of her nipples into my mouth.

I sucked hard on it as my hand groped the other.

Korra arched her back to keep the pressure of my mouth against her as I moved away only to kiss her the valley between her beautiful breast.

My hand slowly moved lower touching her thighs before caressing her lips with my fingertips causing her breath to catch suddenly.

I move through the warm folds and slowly dip my fingers deep inside her. She moans as her hips being to rock into my hand.

I look up at her half lidded eyes as she bites her lip focusing only on the movement of her hips.

She opens her legs wider as I move myself between them and I continue to fuck her and adding an extra finger the moment I'm there.

Her quiet grunts turn into loud moans as she grips the blankets around her. I pull her leg onto my shoulder allowing my fingers to penetrate deeper. I wanted to hear that voice again and I feel my pride swell when I do.

"Aaasmi… Uh, uh, uh."

Her sweet voice and sweet arousal fills the air around us and gives me strength to go harder, faster.

I am panting as I lose myself inside her and the moans have suddenly stopped.

Her eyes are shut tight and her knuckles white from clenching the sheets.

I turn my fingers upwards hooking them into the perfect spot when her release hits.

Her muscles begin to spasm around my fingers and her body moves erratically underneath me as she moans loudly into the air.

I slow my pace allowing her to ride out her orgasm and finally allow her leg to slide off my shoulder.

I lower myself onto her as I begin to pepper her with kisses finally removing my fingers from deep inside her.

I bring them to my lips as her eyes flutter open to lock onto mine.

Even in the afterglow of her orgasm, she watches intensely as I place the fingers into my mouth cleaning them thoroughly.

She is about to get up when I place my hand onto her abs, stopping her.

"I'm not done. I still have a mess to clean up."

Her body shudders and my mouth waters as I begin to kiss her sculpted abs. I take my time moving down as I caress her thighs slowly and teasingly making my way down past her mound.

Her body was still shaking when I kissed her lips. Her smell filled my senses and it pushed my hunger to its limit. Even I couldn't hold myself back from tasting her any longer.

I press my tongue against her hard nub receiving a small thrust in response. I capture it between my lips and gently begin to suck and tease it with my tongue and when I felt her climax returning, but I let go.

I moved lower lapping up her sweet nectar and taking her lips between my teeth making Korra's squirming get worse.

I make my way to her clit again breathing my hot breath onto it when I feel her hand bury itself into my hair, pushing my head forward.

At first, I want to resist and take back my control, but the dominating control Korra could have over me always caused me to become instantly aroused.

I moan into her mound as she forced my mouth to make contact and her hips automatically begin grinding against my face.

I closed my eyes losing myself in her taste and feverishly suck and probe her sex with my tongue until she begins climaxing one after another.

I didn't stop till she allowed me to stop and she laid nearly unconscious under me. I slowly finish cleaning every drop of her delicious essence before I move next to her.

I can see her struggle to keep her eyes open as her hand blindly caresses my face.

"You don't have to do anything. I wanted you, no, I needed you, so you can fall back asleep," I say as I snuggle into her.

My body did seem to throb with need, but having Korra this way was my choice.

I hear her chuckle and open my eyes to meet hers.

"You act like I'm not the Avatar, the strongest being in the world."

"I'm pretty sure I had the Avatar moaning my name earlier."

She chuckles again.

"Yeah, you did. Well, how about a compromise?"

I raise an eyebrow as I feel her pull me on top of her.

I was so confused when I ended up straddling her again.

She grabs my hips and pulls me to her face. I forget how strong those arms are and my hands automatically land on the wall of the small earth tent in front of me.

I look down to see her mischievous face right under me when suddenly I can't help but moan when her tongue brushes against my dripping core.

"Shit…"

I feel her smile against me as she grips my ass bringing me closer to her.

I try with all my might to hold myself as her tongue works ever inch of me and before I knew it I was rocking myself against her face.

I had already been so aroused as I did her that it didn't take long before my climax came and I was a shuddering mess on top of her.

I barely had to strength to lay back down before I collapsed on her.

She instantly took me into her arms and placed her hand over my pulsing core.

"As much as I am yours, Princess, you are mine."

She held me tight and kissed me over and over where ever her lips landed till I finally had no more strength to stay awake.

As darkness overtakes me a bit of dredge enters my heart, why does this feel as if it was the last time?

I feel a tear fall before I lose consciousness completely.

* * *

 **End of chapter notes:**

Hope you enjoy it!


	18. Chapter 17

**Author Notes**

Finally! I know it took forever, but I feel I needed that time to make this what I wanted and needed it to be. I hope you enjoy it.

EM ;)

* * *

 **CH 17 War**

* * *

 **Korra**

I take a deep breath as look the place we must invade. I can feel my heart beating through my chest.

"I will distract the majority of the army and more than likely draw Kuvira out. Lin the leader of the metal benders will assist you as you make your way into the palace. I need you to hold off Azula long enough so I can get there. I don't know if I can take on both Azula and Kuvira."

Mako's eyes are dark and I see he wants to protest but nods either way.

Asami on the other doesn't hold back.

"How will you take on the whole army alone?" Her voice quivered a little with fear.

I touch her cheek as I tried to reassure her and smiled, but I knew what I was about to say will more than likely prove what a monster I am.

"Asami remember me as I am and how much I love you, but I won't be fighting the army. Vaatu will. He will kill everyone in his path and I rather they fear me and run than face me. This is also why I do not want any of you there with me because I will not know the difference and if I can't stop… You know what to do Mako."

He nods again, but I see the sadness in his eyes.

I take another deep breath.

"When the chaos starts go and move fast and as far away from me as possible."

I get up, but before I walk away I turn to Bolin.

"Protect her with your life."

"Always, Avatar Korra."

I turn to Tenzin.

"If I lose and die please find the next Avatar and lead him or her down the right path."

He just nods.

I begin walking towards the army. I chuckle to myself as I think about how bold and hard headed I am to just walk up to the gates.

As I see the structures in the distance I begin to whisper to the spirit inside me as I feel him awaken.

"This is what I promised. A field of soldiers that will cry and scream for mercy, but I doubt you will give it to them."

"You have finally learned how I work. I will feed off their fear and make you stronger and maybe even a god. You might as well enjoy it too."

"Don't let yourself get beat by a simple metal bender because I am counting on your strength."

"Don't worry I have something in mind."

I feel the red haze take over and my attraction to the elements deepen. With each step, I feel the vibrations of a thousand soldiers ahead of me and almost see them.

I feel the breeze almost push me forwards and lighten my steps and the blazing heat rising with each breath as does my feeling of anger and hate.

Then I feel something I wasn't exactly expecting, I feel the movement of water. The flow seemed to trickle around me in all the trees down to every leaf, but that wasn't what scared me, but when I felt it in every vein of every person around me.

I see the first few soldiers notice me and their wide eyes as they call others. They are firebenders and surround me quickly.

"Give up Avatar!"

My hand rises and the curtain of flames that engulf them are so powerful none of them can control the heat of the flames.

I smirk, but I know it isn't me anymore.

"Worse way to die is by your own element."

After the first display of power, the whole camp begins to alarm and everyone is running in chaos and I feel myself lift in a whirlwind of fire and begin to burn the whole camp down.

I'm disgusted as I see the faces of the people being burned to death and broken under the earth I am crashing into them. Then, suddenly something has me by the ankle and I am being thrown against a building.

I laugh as I collapse the building around me and stand to brush myself off.

I see Kuvira walking towards me with a smirk.

"So you are the little metal bender Korra spoke of?"

Kuvira raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. I am Vaatu the spirit your mother released to bring her downfall."

I see the shock on her face.

"You will not take this empire from me!"

She grabs a metal pipe as she rushes me, but Kuvira doesn't understand who she is facing.

With a flick of a finger, the metal liquefies in front of her and fills the entire area in bubbled metal before they turn into small dagger racing back towards her.

It happened in a matter of seconds and she was able to avoid most, but not all.

I see the blood begin to rise from her cuts, but it doesn't stop her.

She throws knives and boulders at me. Anything to try to take me down, but against Vaatu none of it comes close to reaching me. He maneuvers the elements around us burning the boulders into sand, and returning the sharpen metals to Kuvira.

I feel his deep laugh in my chest as he enjoys the little game he is playing with her before he stops almost in front of her.

Lightning begins to crackle around me as I raise my hand.

"You know metal is a great conductor."

Her eyes widen and before she can run a bright white light runs towards her and to Vaatu's dismay, I hold it back from electrocuting her.

I pull her up to my face by bending her metal armor to me and for a moment I suppress Vaatu.

"Run. Please run or I will kill you."

With the last of my strength, I throw her as far as I can and out of the reach of Vaatu before he gets control again.

"Now, Korra, that wasn't nice. I was having a bit of fun."

* * *

 **Asami**

I watch in horror as Korra burns ten men alive in a fiery inferno, but I'm drawn back to reality as I feel someone grab my hand and begin leading me away.

"We have to move," Bolin says. I can also see his eyes wide as he looks back for a second but then keeps running.

Korra was right. Her attack on the soldiers turned everything into chaos they were so busy trying to either run or help wounded comrades that they didn't pay any attention to us running towards the palace.

I tried to block out the screams as we continued and before I know it I find several dozens running along the side of us.

Lin. The woman who I watch almost kill my father.

I clutch my fist as she runs towards Mako and begins to speak with him.

I let go of my anger with each breath because no matter what she did in the past today she is here to help Korra.

The pack slows down as we are reaching the outer wall surrounding the palace and see the entrance heavily guarded.

They would fight to the death and we were going to have to find a way through it, but then I saw her again.

"Stop." My feet automatically stop when I hear Mako's command.

"We can't get near Korra."

"But she's at the entrance. How else are we going to go in?"

I hear Lin's voice almost fearful and I guess Mako explained to her what was going on.

"Guys look."

I point at Korra and we all see her red gaze on us with a haunting look.

My mind is screaming for me to run and run fast, but my legs won't budge.

I think it's the same for everyone else because none of them move, but then I see her toothy evil smile as she turns back around.

There were easily fifty soldiers lining up in front of the entrance to protect the castle when she lifted her hands.

I stared as I saw all the soldiers drop their weapons and their bodies begin to twitch unnaturally.

She brings her hands together and then sweeps them out.

For a second all I could see is a curtain of red mist.

The soldiers were gone. I wondered how they could disappear, but then I realized they didn't.

The red now decorating the walls and ground is blood. They have been pulled apart.

The red eyes look at us again and gesture for us to walk through the entrance as she walks back towards a pack of soldiers and continues her massacre.

We wait till she is far enough before we move.

Mako looks back at us. "Don't look around just look at the back of the person in front of you."

I did as Mako said as he led us single file through the carnage. I could hear the splashes under my boots and I know its blood, but I didn't look down. I just stared at Bolin's back and kept running.

* * *

 **Korra**

I wanted to cry when I saw the fear in my friend's eyes.

"Don't worry Korra I have more than enough people to kill than to kill your little friends."

I see us continue on our slaughter and soon the screams have died down and the thousand of soldiers that once occupied the camps are all dead.

I can feel the power surging through my veins more power than I had ever felt and like Vaatu had said I felt like a god.

"See it feels nice doesn't it."

"Yes."

"This fight was more than I expected, Korra, it feels great to feel all this death around me. To burn a camp just to watch it burn…But I guess it's time for your noble act of heroism and that I do not want to be a part of."

I feel him slowly draw into me, but the force and power I had before stays the same.

Finally having the control over my body again I try not to look around. I try not to remember what I had done and walk on the red path and through the entrance of the palace.

All around me I see disarray of metal and boulders and my walk turns into a run as I see fire explode from the palace.

* * *

 **Asami**

We infiltrated the palace that was once my home and I saw how everything seemed to have changed. The walls were decorated in reds and golds.

The metal benders helped us more than I could have predicted to get us to this point as they quickly disabled guards not losing any bit of momentum.

As we reach the large staircase there she was, Azula.

At her side was another woman and she looked pretty badly banged up. I hear Lin to my side say her name.

"Kuvira."

I looked quickly at her again. Hadn't Korra said she would take care of her? Had Korra somehow lost between the time I saw her and us reaching this place?

Now was not the time for insecurities and I raised my voice to her strong as a ruler of the empire should speak, unwavering.

"Azula you spoke of freeing the benders and bringing peace to this world, but instead you became just another tyrant. Do the right thing and step down from the throne. Stop the bloodshed against the nonbenders and help me bring knowledge and understanding to the people of the empire so that we can all live in peace."

I look the men around me and I see benders and nonbenders standing together for each other and for their freedom.

An evil laugh rings through my ears.

"This was never about freedom Princess. This was about taking back what was mine and then taking everything that was yours."

Her voice was almost a snarl as she took a deep breath and blasts a wave of blue flames at me.

Bolin was quick as he shielded me with a wall of Earth and Lin to throw a chunk of metal at Azula only to be deflected by Kuvira.

"Lin, you were my best friend and now you stand next to my enemies?"

If I knew better I would say I heard hurt in her voice, but the death stare told me otherwise.

"You're not Azula. You're a snarling rabid dog wanting to kill and destroy everything in your path. You want everyone to pay for the hurt you have suffered."

"Why shouldn't they!?" She barked.

"They took everything from me!"

I begin to hear a hum and the hair on my arms begin to raise. I look up to Azula as the lightning cracks in her fingertips and then sudden are released.

A burst of air enters the room and I stare in awe as the figure stops right in front of the beam and redirects it away from Lin.

I turn towards the women and see Kuvira almost fumble back in fear, but one look from Azula and she squares her shoulders.

I expected to see red eyes, but instead, they are white.

The feeling I get from her isn't fear, but peace…what was happening?

* * *

 **Korra**

I'm rushing the building and I feel the strength of lightning fill the air.

It only takes me a second to see the lightning leave Azula's fingers directed at Lin and know Lin will surely die.

I jump in front of it hoping I have the strength to redirect the raw power, but as the stream hits my fingers I know I cannot hold it.

I have to live because what I am doing is for the benders, it is for the nonbender, it is for the people of the empire, and for the people of the world!

I am waiting to feel the shock radiate through my body when I feel Raava's warm surround me.

"I will not abandon you, Korra."

The shock never comes and I watch a hole tear through the ceiling above us where the lightning hit.

I turn my gaze to Azula and hear the harmony of voices come from my mouth.

"You have suffered far beyond any one person should. You have been forgotten, betrayed, and brutally beaten down, but it never broke you. You have chosen a path that will only lead to your death and the death of your child. As the Avatar and bringer of peace and balance I give you one last chance to stop this and step down."

For the only the second time in my life I see fear cross her face, but then it is replaced with a repulsive glare.

"Never."

That single word sends Kuvira charging forwards at me and we clash with a boom as metal strikes metal.

I was focused on Kuvira that I didn't notice Azula stalking around me fighting Lin and the other benders with ease while her eyes fixed on a single person.

I throw Kuvira against the wall with a stream of water and as I turn around I see another crack of lightning aimed directly at Asami.

I'm not close enough to redirect it and my eyes search for Bolin only to see him suddenly immobilized by metal. I can see Kuvira stance from the corner of my eye.

"If I must die I will take your beloved with me!" Azula screams as everyone runs at her.

Everything seemed to move slow motion as Asami's eyes meet mine, but they weren't afraid.

The look she gave me was one of love and they seemed to apologize before she closed them waiting for the hit, but it never came.

In the last moment, Mako grabs Asami throwing her away and taking the direct hit.

I watch as his body twitches on the floor and his screams of angish shake me to the core.

By that time Lin had wrapped metal around Azula's hands, legs, and throat and Tenzin had air slashed Kuvira out of the stance that held Bolin prisoner.

I pull water from around me and freeze Kuvira up to her neck not allowing her to move another inch before I take off running towards Mako.

Asami beats me and she stares wide eyes not wanting to touch him.

His body is covered in burns and his muscles still twitch with shock, but his eyes are on me.

I pull water from my pouch and try to heal his wounds, but his shaking hand stops me.

"All this time I thought if I waited and stayed faithful, always by your side, that eventually you would notice me. That eventually you would know how much I love you and finally love me back."

He takes a shakey breath and I feel tears begin to sting my eyes.

"I know now that was a lie I kept telling myself. You were always meant for her and I was always meant to stand by your side as your friend. The one person who always seemed to be at the right place and at the right time to save you."

He looks at Asami.

"Please, take care of her, let her know how beautiful she is and strong. Tell her every day that no matter what happened she was never a monster, but the savior of us all."

Before Asami could answer his eyes dim and his breathing stops.

I hear Azula laughing in the background and I raise to my feet my hands burning, but someone stops me.

Asami.

"You're not a monster that seeks vengeance. She will receive her punishment after a trial."

The flames die and I just nod my head.

Arms wrap around me and I let her warmth soothe my heart and her small voice reaches my ears.

"We won."

* * *

 **1 Year Later**

* * *

 **Korra**

I am dressed in the old traditional water tribe clothes as I walk up to the podium to the leaders that helped me bring together all the territories.

"Each of you represents a nation long lost but remains alive through your bending. Each of you will bring together a council of benders and nonbenders to govern your state and affairs of the people. You will no longer be an Empire lead by the heavy hand of a tyrant, but a united republic lead by the elected officials you decide. I want to introduce you to the first of those elected leaders. Suyin Beifong."

Su was a strong woman and even though I never got to meet her before this I soon realized she had helped hundred of nonbenders escape Republic City. She sheltered them and hid even more of them from the cruel hand of Azula.

She saved generations of people from being wiped out. She was there when I wasn't and for that, I would always be truly grateful and makes her worthy of overseeing the states.

The audience roars as she takes the podium and begins her speech of freedom, of love, and of future generations.

I thought my work was done, but as she concludes she brings me back and reminds me of my duty.

"With the Avatar as our guide rest assured that our past will not be repeated. She and the ones after her will always be there to ensure our leaders take responsibility for their actions and will help keep our peace."

Fighting Azula wasn't just my duty, but keeping others from sprouting was as well. To keep peace and balance was a lifelong job and no matter how I viewed myself I promised I would do it.

I feel a hand grip around mine and I look to the emerald eyes next to me.

As long as she is by my side I will do it again and again so that the world would be safe for her.

 **The End**


End file.
